Ponte en mi lugar
by MissQueenKirei
Summary: Desde que Sasuke volvió, él y Sakura no pueden ni respirar el mismo aire. Pero ahora tendrán que aprender a tolerarse de la forma que menos esperan. [Aviso: Lemon en el cap. 11] ;Sasuke/Sakura;
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** ¡Hola! Bienvenido/a a mi primer fanfic de Naruto. :-P Creo que lo he editado unas miles de veces, porque siempre encuentro algún error o algo que puedo corregir, pero espero que esta edición sea la definitiva. XD Y bueno, este fic es prácticamente un universo alterno (aunque técnicamente todo fic lo es), Sasuke volvió a la aldea a los diecisiete años y sin hacer demasiada referencia al tema de Orochimaru. Lo que haya pasado antes con él ó con Itachi no será nombrado (a modo de no dar spoilers) y de ese modo, la historia se concentrará más en la relación-no-relación de Sasuke y Sakura y su problema.

**Resumen:** Desde que Sasuke volvió, él y Sakura no pueden ni respirar el mismo aire. No es un secreto para nadie que no se soportan, pero ahora tendrán que tolerar sus diferencias cuando deban ponerse en el lugar del otro… literalmente.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo no gano nada, sólo el desgaste de mis neuronas y mi teclado.

**Capítulo I  
Esta es la razón por la cual Ino nunca debe volver a hornear nada en su vida**

—_Mmm… Sasuke-kun —una voz femenina y tremendamente sensual ronroneaba su nombre cerca de su oído, mientras que unas manos blancas y suaves abrían los botones de su camisa con una lentitud tan insoportable que ya lo estaban desesperando. Por cada suspiro y susurro que ella daba, él iba perdiendo la cordura sobre si mismo, olvidándose por completo del poco autocontrol que le quedaba. Y al cabo de unos cuantos segundos, el moreno no resistió más; apartó a la chica un momento para poder quitarse la camisa de una vez y, cuando lo logró, volvió a acercarla y la estrechó contra su pecho._

—_Sasuke, no debemos… —la joven pareció dudar ante sus arrebatadas acciones y pasó un dedo por el torso desnudo de él, provocándole un agradable escalofrío por todo el cuerpo—. No está bien…_

—_¿Por qué? —aunque el chico no le veía ningún problema al asunto. Es más, sentía que si no lo hacían en ese mismo momento se iba a volver loco._

—_Porque tú no me quieres… —fue la tímida respuesta de su acompañante, quien bajó la vista y se separó de él. Sasuke la tomó por el brazo y clavó la vista en sus ojos verdes. _

_Parecía tan triste… _

—_Te equivocas, claro que te quiero —le replicó con la voz ronca y, sin siquiera advertirla, tomó su rostro y la besó apasionadamente. La chica no replicó y después de forcejear un poco, finalmente cedió y pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él._

—_Sasuke… —la chica dejó escapar un pequeño gemido y el moreno decidió que definitivamente le encantaba la manera en que decía su nombre. Rápidamente, comenzó a desanudar los tirantes de su vestido. La chica repetía su nombre con más ganas y cada vez más alto, mientras recorría por completo su pecho con las manos. Por su parte, el Uchiha ya se había desecho de su prenda._

_Tan sólo un poco más…_

—_Sasuke-kun…_

_Sólo unos centímetros más…_

—_¡Sasuke-kun!_

_Tan cerca que ya la rozaba…_

—¡Sasuke!

_Ya casi…_

—¡Uchiha!

_¿Eh? ¿Por qué tanta formalidad?_

La imagen comenzó a desvanecerse poco a poco, pero seguía escuchando aquella voz. Aunque con un tono muy diferente y para nada seductor como el de un principio.

—_¡UCHIHA!_

—¿Qué mier—? —el aludido abrió los ojos y se movió justo antes de que un shuriken se le incrustara en la cabeza. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con su agresor, aunque ya "deducía" dequién se trataba; una chica de su misma edad, con cuerpo de infarto y chispeantes ojos verdes que en ese momento parecían querer fulminarlo.

—¿Ésta es tu sutil forma de saludar? —preguntó, molesto por la interrupción, mientras se desperezaba y se ponía de pie encarándola.

Sakura ignoró su tono y le devolvió la misma mirada retadora, lo que se convirtió en una imagen bastante interesante, ya que el Uchiha era bastante más alto que ella. Ambos tenían diecisiete y se conocían hace años. Pero no podían ser más opuestos entre ellos: Sakura era sociable, simpática y algo impulsiva. Su largo pelo rosa y sus profundos ojos verde-jade no pasaban desapercibidos para muchos chicos rebosantes de hormonas… incluido Sasuke. Por su parte, él seguía siendo el chico _cool _de toda la aldea, que parecía tenerle alergia a toda relación de afecto con otro ser humano. Atractivo, serio y con aire indiferente. Lo que le acarreaba ser la admiración o envidia de los chicos (dependiendo del caso) y el amor platónico de las féminas.

—No me hables así —le espetó—. Te estuve llamando y tú no me hacías caso. ¿Qué esperabas, que te despertara con un beso? —le sugirió con sarcasmo.

_No me habría molestado_— _¡Qué! Un momento… ¿y eso de dónde salió?_

—No gracias, tengo entendido que son los príncipes los que besan a los sapos, no al revés.

—¡Eres un…! —Sakura no alcanzó a terminar, porque alguien la cortó.

—¡Uchiha! —a penas escuchó lo que el moreno le había dicho a su amor platónico, Lee se acercó con gran velocidad hasta ellos—. ¡La próxima vez que insultes a mi adorada flor, tendrás que hacerlo sobre mi cadáver!

—Eso puede arreglarse fácilmente—murmuró con las manos en los bolsillos, dándose la vuelta para irse. Pero pareció recordar algo y se detuvo.

—¿Y qué era lo qué querías, Haruno?

—¿Eh? —Sakura se había distraído por un momento—. ¡Ah, sí! Uchiha, quiero que me devuelvas mi broche, ahora.

—¿Qué? —Sasuke abrió los ojos como plato—. ¿O sea que casi me vuelas la cabeza porque crees que robé tu estúpido broche?

—No te hagas el idiota —le recriminó la chica, mientras Lee asentía fervientemente—. Tú eres el único que siempre me está fastidiando. Así que dámelo por las buenas o—

—¿O sino qué harás? —la retó con una sonrisa divertida, a lo que Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse—. Además, si crees que algún idiota está robando tus cosas. ¿Por qué no revisas los bolsillos del payaso que tienes al lado?

Cualquiera que los viera ni se imaginaría que eran compañeros de equipo. Y es que Kakashi estaba empeñado en juntarlos y "casualmente" siempre acababan solos al final de las misiones, lo que acarreaba distintas reacciones en los dos:

Una parte interna de Sasuke estaba feliz (muy feliz), pero el sentido común y el orgullo le recordaban que Sakura era sólo su molesta y tonta compañera, que aunque estuviera buenísima seguía siendo molesta. El caso es que siempre culpaba a sus hormonas. Sakura, bueno ella culpaba directamente a Sasuke de todas sus desgracias, así que no tenía tiempo de pensar en sus hormonas. Además de que lo creía un idiota y un amargado, lo que le restaba todo el atractivo… aunque su subconsciente la traicionara constantemente con eso último.

—Hn —Sasuke ni se molestó en esperar su respuesta y se largó de allí, dejando a Lee con la palabra en la boca y a la joven registrándolo. Lo que hizo que recordara algo: Lee no llevaba bolsillos.

Sakura apretó los puños. ¡La había engañado! _¡¿Cómo se atrevía?!_

—¡Argh, idiota! —le gritó y se marchó por el camino contrario al que él había tomado.

Sus peleas y su relación odio-odio era algo que se comentaba diariamente en la aldea Konoha. Aunque esto no fue siempre así; años atrás, Sakura había estado enamorada de él (como muchas), pero sus constantes rechazos y su traición terminaron por alejarla. Incluso le guardó algo de rencor cuando, después de largarse con Orochimaru, volvió como si nada a la aldea. Así que cuando Sasuke fue integrado nuevamente al equipo 7, la kunoichi pasó a ignorarlo olímpicamente y siguió con su vida.

Y aunque el moreno había estado feliz por la distancia, al tiempo terminó por ofenderse y también le cogió rencor… de ese entonces comenzaron a llevarse fatal, fastidiarse y a odiarse mutuamente.

* * *

Caminando por las calles de Konoha, con las manos en los bolsillos y su expresión estoica y distante tan habitual en él, Sasuke se dirigía al bosque para retomar sus entrenamientos y concentrar su mente en algo mucho más productivo e importante que fastidiar a su odiosa compañera que por desgracia aún tenía. Y es que sencillamente no la soportaba. Dobló la esquina y, maldiciendo internamente a cada ser de la tierra por la suerte que tenía aquel día, se encontró con nada más y nada menos que la misma Sakura, acompañada de Ino y Hinata. Obviamente, iba a pasar de ellas como de costumbre, pero cierto punto de la conversación entre las tres chicas captó su atención y se quedó escuchando tras la pared. Ocultó su chakra rápidamente.

—¿Entonces no te gusta, Sakura? —esa era la voz de Ino.

¿Pero a quién se refería?, ¿a quién le gustaba o no gustaba Sakura?

Aguzó el oído. Aunque no tardó en sentirse patético unos segundos después. ¿Y a él que diablos le importaba? Pero, fuera de todo razonamiento y sentido común, se dio cuenta de que simplemente no podía largarse de allí sin escuchar el término de aquella conversación.

—Vamos, dime la verdad.

—Que-no-me-gusta —repitió la chica con evidente fastidio. El improvisado espía no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa declaración—. Quizá antes, pero ya no. Es un idiota…

—Pero un idiota lindo —insistió la rubia con una sonrisa. Sakura entornó los ojos y Hinata, que caminaba junto a ellas, rió suavemente.

—Sí, es lindo —admitió la kunoichi y los deseos de desollar a su amor incógnito volvieron a aparecer en Sasuke. Fastidiado, decidió largarse de allí. Vaya pérdida de tiempo. Pero no alcanzó a dar ni dos pasos, cuando se encontró de frente con las tres chicas.

La rubia y la morena no pudieron evitar reír, mientras la tercera las fulminaba con la mirada y evitaba por todos los medios la del chico.

—Ya nos vamos —Sakura intentó llevarse a sus amigas de allí, pero Ino se giró repentinamente y se acercó al moreno.

—Sasuke-kun —la rubia le extendió una bandeja llena de galletas. Eran galletas chinas de la fortuna—. ¿Quieres una?

—Eh… —el chico iba a decir que no, ya que sabía que las habilidades culinarias de Yamanaka eran similares a las de Naruto.

—Vamos, Sasuke-kun. ¡Serás el único que no las va a probar! —le animó, haciendo pucheros. Uchiha alzó las cejas y ya le iba a decir que se largara, cuando vio por sobre el hombro de la chica, la cara de evidente fastidio de Sakura.

Sonrió.

—Claro —cogió una y a Ino le brillaron los ojos de felicidad. Sakura bufó, guardando su propia galleta en su bolso, mientras la rubia se les acercaba más que orgullosa por su hazaña. Al segundo, ya estaban las tres cuchicheando y riendo por algo.

—Mujeres… —murmuró el Uchiha, mientras se guardaba la galleta en el bolsillo y retomaba su camino.

* * *

"_**Esquiva los malentendidos con calma, equilibrio y mesura"**_ —leyó Naruto, en cuanto abrió su galleta.

Los demás no pudieron evitar reír. De alguna forma, Ino había logrado reunirlos a todos y obligado a comer sus adoradas galletas. La mayoría se había intentado zafar de la situación en un principio, sabiendo que la cocina no era exactamente el fuerte de la rubia, ¿pero quién rayos podría negarse a su petición y soportar sus gritos y quejas eternas?

—¡Eso es imposible! —Kiba se burló de él y abrió la suya—. _**"No seas mal pensado"**_ ¿Qué? ¡Qué mierda significa eso!

—Creo que está muy claro, Kiba —le dijo Ino con una sonrisa. Estaba esperando a ver que le había salido a Sasuke, pero este se encontraba alejado de ellos, recargado en una pared, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y obviamente nada feliz por haber sido incluído al inesperado encuentro.

"_**Deja que florezcan flores, deja que los pensamientos fluyan"**_ —Shikamaru no pudo evitar chasquear la lengua ante esto—. Qué problemático…

—¿Qué dice la tuya, Sasuke-kun? —la rubia invadía nuevamente su espacio personal, ante la mirada hostil de este.

—No la he visto.

—Oh —se lamentó la chica, con falsa timidez. ¡Kuso! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan frío?—. ¿Y la tuya, Sakura?

—Tampoco lo he hecho —la Haruno no tenía demasiadas ganas de abrir su galleta. Conociendo a Ino, de seguro la habría envenenado o puesto ántrax allí dentro en caso de que se acercara demasiado a Uchiha.

—Ya veo… ¡bien, es la última vez que haré algo así por ustedes!

La chica puso un gesto de indignación y se largó, dejando a todos los presentes boquiabiertos y extrañados. Además de dejar toda la bandeja de galletas.

—I-Ino-chan, espera… —la llamó Hinata, tímidamente.

—No te preocupes por ella. Ya saber lo bipolar que es. Ya se le pasará —Kiba se le acercó y puso la mano sobre su hombro. Naruto repentinamente sintió la necesidad de usar aceite hirviendo para separarlos, pero luego recordó el mensaje de la galleta y decidió controlarse.

"_**Esa persona que tanto quieres, pronto te hará caso"**_ —Lee levantó el puño en señal de triunfo—. ¡SÍ, LO SABÍA! ¡La bella flor del cerezo y toda su juventud me corresponderán!

Miró indiscretamente a Sakura, quien se sonrojó por la vergüenza de la situación y lo disimuló abriendo su galleta.

Sasuke crujió los nudillos dentro del bolsillo, al presenciar aquella repetida y extrañamente desagradable escena, partiendo la galleta por la mitad.

"_**Un hecho inesperado dará un giro a tu vida"**_

—Qué tontería —dijeron a la vez, cuando la leyeron al mismo tiempo y mirándose sorprendidos, pero al instante apartaron la vista.

—Bueno, me voy a casa —anunció la joven kunoichi, levantándose. La situación ya se estaba volviendo extremadamente incómoda—. No gracias, puedo ir yo sola —agregó al ver que Lee abría la boca y se movía, indudablemente, para acompañarla.

—Yo también me voy —Sasuke se sintió repentinamente aliviado por el rechazo de la chica hacia Lee y se fue por el mismo camino que ella.

—¿Por qué me sigues? —le preguntó Sakura, hastiada, cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia.

—Por si no lo sabías, mi casa queda en la misma dirección —le respondió con el mismo tono.

Sakura gruñó algo y aceleró el paso para adelantarlo. El moreno aprovechó eso para detenerse a admirarla. Tenía un cuerpo genial, tenía que admitirlo. Además, agradecía que la chica usara ropa tan corta o ajustada todo el día, a pesar de que eso lo distrajera constantemente.

Su mirada se posó en su pequeña cintura y siguió bajando hasta…

—¡Eh! —Sakura se había detenido de improvisto y él, desprevenido, chocó contra ella. Si no la hubiera tomado por la cintura, se habrían caído al piso.

—¡Tú tienes la culpa por detenerte! —le dijo, soltándola.

—¡Nadie te dijo que tenías que estar pegado a mi! —le respondió—. Además, sólo me detuve por un helado.

—¿Helado? —Sasuke suspiró. A pesar de los años, Sakura seguía comportándose como una niña después de todo…

—Ajá. ¿Quieres uno? —preguntó, sacando el dinero de su bolso. Pero el chico se le adelantó y pagó él—. ¿Pero qué—?

—No me gusta que las mujeres me compren nada —le informó, de forma tajante, despejando cualquier tipo de dudas o pensamientos equívocos que la chica pudiera haber razonado debido a su repentino comportamiento. Y sin siquiera mirarla, le entregó su helado de chocolate—. Ten

—Gracias —Sakura aceptó el gesto, algo turbada. ¡Argh! ¿Por qué tenía atenciones con ella si se supone que la odiaba? Eso sólo lograba confundirla más… ya iba a ver—. ¿Pero tú no quieres un poco de él? —le ofreció, lamiendo un poco de helado que había resbalado hacia sus dedos, lo que afectó en alto grado la concentración del chico.

Después de tragar saliva de manera forzosa y despejar su mente de cualquier pensamiento indebido, el chico sólo negó con la cabeza.

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó la chica, al ver la negativa de él y dejó que un poco de su helado se resbalara del cono y le cayera un poco en el ligero escote de su blusa. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos. ¿Acaso lo hacía a propósito?

—Descuida —le tendió un pañuelo y prefirió no mirar cómo se limpiaba.

_Estúpida kunoichi…_

Ya había tenido suficiente de ella, por lo menos por un mes.

—Gracias.

Siguieron caminando, hasta que Sakura llegó a su hogar, en donde su madre la esperaba en la puerta. Al parecer acaba de llegar del mercado, ya que estaba rodeada de bolsas con sus compras. Sakura se quedó en el marco de la puerta mientras su madre entraba a la casa con un dos de las bolsas y, antes de que su compañero se fuera, se volteó hacia él.

—Gracias por el helado y por todo, Uchiha.

—Hn —Sasuke entornó los ojos—. No es porque me caigas bien ni nada. Por cierto, el pañuelo lo quiero limpio por la mañana —le dijo en un falso tono amistoso.

Sakura le sonrió dulcemente y le hizo un gesto igualmente amistoso con el dedo del medio. El chico entornó los ojos y siguió su camino, con la intención de acostarse y no pensar en nada más… había compartido demasiado tiempo el mismo aire que Haruno y eso le estaba afectando.

La verdad es que había tenido un día agotador y sólo quería descansar.

* * *

Era exactamente media noche, cuando Sakura se levantó por un vaso de agua. Era una costumbre que tenía desde pequeña y que no había desaparecido con el tiempo. Salió de la habitación e ingresó a su baño personal, en donde tomó su vaso y lo llenó, dejando escapar un suspiro de agrado al sentir el refrescante líquido bajando por su garganta. Volvió a llenar el vaso para llevarlo hasta su habitación, pero antes de dar siquiera un paso un fuerte dolor la atacó; la cabeza le zumbaba y todas sus extremidades se habían entumecido de golpe.

—¿Pero qué…? —repentinamente, sintió un fuerte mareo y su cuerpo no resistió más, por lo que se desplomó en el piso del baño, totalmente inconsciente.

Al mismo tiempo, Ino se despertaba de golpe por un mal presentimiento. Miró por la ventana, de donde veía con claridad la inmensidad de la luna llena para intentar serenarse, pero aquella sensación extraña no la dejaba en paz. Y, para peor, tenía que ver con Sakura.

Mañana a primera hora iría a verla. Definitivamente.

* * *

Sasuke se desperezó, de forma silenciosa, y estirando los músculos como siempre. Miró la hora; eran a penas las seis de la mañana. Eso le daba tiempo para ducharse por un largo rato, antes de ir al encuentro con el equipo siete. Se levantó de un salto, dispuesto a comenzar con su día, pero no puedo notar algo extraño. Si no hubiese estado medio dormido, habría jurado que le había dolido el pecho al levantarse tan abruptamente de su cama. Pero no sólo eso notó, sino que se sentía mucho más ligero de lo normal y —su organismo empezó a reaccionar y su rostro empezó a palidecer gradualmente— ¡y más bajo también!

Inconscientemente y, casi con recelo, se llevó ambas manos a su pecho y para su horror, palpó dos cosas que _definitivamente_ no le pertenecían y no estaban allí la noche anterior. Sin pensar nada más, corrió al baño y se miró en el espejo… y éste le devolvió el reflejo de una chica de ojos verdes, tez blanca y largo pelo rosa.

¡Mierda! _¿S-Sakura?_

Se empezó a tocar como para comprobar que no era un sueño.

¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Había soñado con Sakura en su cuarto, pero obviamente _no de _esta forma!

De pronto se acordó de ella. ¿Estará bien, ella tendría su cuerpo entonces?

Su cerebro comenzó a atar cabos. Sin siquiera molestarse en ducharse o ponerse otra ropa (que, considerando el atuendo que llevaba la chica – ahora chico – de ninguna manera habría salido en público con él, de haber estado en otras circunstancias), salió a toda velocidad con el pijama puesto, que era un camisón que enseñaba más que lo que le gustaría que Sakura revelase a otros y corrió por la aldea en busca de su cuerpo. Y para su desgracia y desesperación no encontró a la chica en su casa, así que se dirigió a donde los había citado su sensei. Sorpresivamente y para añadirle más paranoia a toda la locura surrealista que estaba viviendo, Kakashi ya se encontraba ahí, también Naruto y… ¿él mismo?

Unas palabras se vinieron a su mente ese momento, antes de que su conciencia comenzara a flaquear, al igual que sus sentidos.

_**"Un hecho inesperado dará un giro a tu vida." **_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: ¡Este fic está siendo editado! Por lo que quité todos los capítulos exceptuando el primero y los iré subiendo a medida que los corrija. Y este fic contará con un total de doce capítulos (sin epílogo), pero haré un par de capítulos extra, que serán escenas desperdigadas que no saldrán en la historia, o porque se me ocurrieron después o porque no sabía cómo incorporarlo. ¡Y eso sería! Gracias por seguir esta historia y perdón por las molestias.

**Capítulo II  
Si esto es ser una chica, realmente me alegro de no ser una **

Había sido una noche terrible. Esa era la única palabra que podía definir el suplicio por el cual había pasado Sakura. Primero que todo, había caído inconsciente sobre el frío suelo de su baño, dándose un golpe fortísimo en la cabeza (y lo pudo corroborar perfectamente con la hinchazón que sintió al despertar), por lo que pasó la noche sobre duras e incómodas baldosas en lugar de la suavidad de su cama.

Y, como si fuera poco haber sufrido seguramente un problema serio a la columna, también la había atacado un insomnio terrible, por lo que ni siquiera pudo aprovechar el tiempo que le quedaba, antes de reunirse con el resto de equipo siete. Gruñendo y maldiciendo a todo ser viviente habido y por haber en Konoha, abrió los ojos sin ánimo alguno y supuso que una buena ducha caliente le ayudaría a despertar mejor y relajarse.

Aún media dormida, abrió el grifo del agua caliente y maldijo al quemarse el dorso de la mano con ella.

—Definitivamente este no es mi día —se intentó quitar el pijama para meterse a la ducha, pero sus dedos rozaron algo que parecía más una camiseta de algodón que la delicada tela de su camisón rosa palo. Sólo en ese momento que sus sentidos comenzaban a reaccionar, notó que su voz no era la misma de siempre.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?, ¿acaso se había resfriado y por eso tenía la voz así?

Bajó la vista hacia el resto de su cuerpo y tuvo que morder su lengua para no gritar. Ahora sí, ¿QUÉ _CARAJO_ ESTABA PASANDO ALLI? Se llevó las manos hasta la cabeza y comprobó que su larga melena rosa había sido reemplazada por cabello de hombre. _De hombre_, por Dios. Con terror, se dirigió al espejo del tocador y comprobó que su realidad era aún peor de lo que podía ser.

Cabello negro, ojos azabaches, piel clara, cuerpo fornido y muy alta estatura…

_Oh, por Kami…_

Respiró profundamente e intentó tranquilizarse; no iba a conseguir nada alterándose. Así que una vez que agotó todas las posibilidades que pudieran explicar lo que ocurría allí, cada una más absurda que la anterior, se dio cuenta de que lo único sensato que podía hacer en esos momentos era consultar a su a Kakashi-sensei o a su shishou.

Sólo esperaba que no hubiera ocurrido lo que tanto sospechaba.

* * *

Y, definitivamente, la suerte no estaba de su parte. Ya que en cuanto llegó al bosque, ni la mitad de su equipo estaba allí. Sólo se encontraba Naruto (y obviamente no le sería útil), Sai se encontraba en una misión, Sasuke no había llegado aún (lo que sólo incrementaba más sus miedos) y Kakashi… bueno, Kakashi era otra historia.

Comenzando a desesperarse (estaba haciendo un ENORME esfuerzo para no llorar) y justo cuando iba a confesarle todo Naruto, el único miembro presente, apareció Kakashi. Y antes de que el jounin siquiera pronunciara su típica y gastada excusa justificando su retraso, Sakura se precipitó contra él y lo tomó de los hombros con fuerza.

—¿Sasuke…? —empezó Kakashi, a la vez que su único ojo visible se abría desmesuradamente.

—Kakashi-sensei, ¡esta mañana cuando desperté, resulta que—!

Pero antes de que pudiera contarle su problema, otro chakra se hizo notar en el lugar. Los tres ninjas lo percibieron y se giraron hacia el recién llegado… o más bien recién llegada. Sakura sintió que comenzaba a palidecer aún más de lo que estaba, en cuanto el otro miembro del equipo se acercó hasta ellos. Oh, por Dios, sentía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento.

¡Ella seguía siendo un hombre y su cuerpo estaba parado junto a ella mirándola y—! Oh, por Kami-sama…

Oficialmente, había enloquecido.

Lo único que pudo pensar antes de que todo a su alrededor se volviera negro, fue que si alguien le hubiera advertido que despertaría en el cuerpo de su enemigo número uno y él en el suyo, hubiese preferido no levantarse jamás.

* * *

Con una fuerte jaqueca y una sensación desagradable en su estómago, Sakura abrió los ojos sin ánimo alguno y con mucha pesadez. Pero al hacerlo, y en cuanto enfocó la vista, se alegró rápidamente y todos sus pesares desaparecieron de un segundo a otro. Estaba acostada en su cama, ¡todo había sido un sueño! Joder, qué alivio sentía, había tenido una horrible pesadilla sobre ella y Sasuke, cambiando de lugar y— ¡Bah! De sólo recordarlo le daban escalofríos.

—Sólo fue un sueño —sonrió y estiró el brazo para alcanzar el despertador—. ¡Oh, mierda, las 9:30!, ¡hace tres horas que debí reunirme con mi equipo!

Se incorporó de la cama rápidamente para dirigirse al baño, pero algo andaba mal, _muy mal_. Ese no era su cuarto. Asustada también notó que esa no era su voz y… ¡ese definitivamente no era su cuerpo!

_¿Entonces no fue sólo una pesadilla?_

—Veo que ya despertaste —Sasuke había entrado a la habitación silenciosamente y la miraba, apoyado en la puerta. Sakura palideció—. Es una vergüenza, estuviste desmayada por casi dos horas seguidas.

La kunoichi abrió la boca, y hubiese pegado el grito más grande de toda su vida, si Sasuke no se hubiera adelantado y tapado la boca. Sakura pareció tranquilizarse un poco.

—¡Quieres callarte! —el chico apenas podía tranquilizarse a si mismo, como para calmar a Sakura también—. Joder, hasta como hombre tienes que ser chillona e histérica…

—¿Quién… eres… tú? —preguntó Sakura, respirando con dificultad.

—Sakura… —dijo él, con cautela y respirando hondo—. Yo soy _tú_ —la chica aún no parecía reaccionar, así que continuó—, y tú… eres yo —agregó.

—_¿QUÉ?_

—Digo que yo soy yo, o sea Sasuke, pero ahora soy tú, aunque sigo siendo yo, pero viéndome como tú… ¿me estás entendiendo?

—Claro —respondió ella, riendo histéricamente mientras se ponía aún más pálida—. Claro que lo entiendo, todo esto es una broma y…

—¡Sakura! —Sasuke estaba empezando a perder la paciencia—. Esto no es una broma, ni una pesadilla, ni nada por el estilo. Está realmente sucediendo, así que lo mejor será que cooperes y dejes de comportarte como una idiota.

—Sasuke… —la chica tragó saliva con dificultad, pero estaba visiblemente más tranquila. O al menos, eso parecía—. Realmente eres tú.

—Hn.

—¡Pero qué diablos está pasando aquí! —Sakura se llevó las manos a la cabeza con gesto de desesperación—. ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado esto? Creí que todo había sido un mal sueño, porque recuerdo que me reuní con el equipo como siempre, pero no sé qué ocurrió después…

—¿No lo recuerdas? —el chico abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido—. ¿Nada?

—No —respondió la kunoichi, confundida y tratando de hacer memoria. Sus recuerdos aún estaban algo mezclados—. Como te dije, creí que sólo había sido un sueño.

Sasuke rodó los ojos y recapituló el bochornoso episodio de hace un par de horas atrás.

_El Uchiha se había acercado hasta su grupo, bajo la mirada extrañada de todos ellos._

—_¿Sakura-chan, olvidaste vestirte? _—_preguntó Naruto, escudriñándola con la mirada. _

_Sasuke sintió un muy desagradable escalofrío y se cubrió lo que más pudo con los brazos, ya que el corto camisón de seda rosa que llevaba no dejaba mucho a la imaginación._ _Además, se apuntó como nota mental estar totalmente vestido en presencia de Naruto. _Siempre. _Sakura, ajena a todo, palideció y se restregó los ojos como si al hacerlo despertaría de esa pesadilla._ _Unos momentos después, Uchiha Sasuke cayó inconsciente en los brazos de Haruno Sakura. _

_Kakashi y Naruto alzaron una ceja, en clara señal de asombro y confusión. _

_Y el Uzumaki hubiese llamado al médico más cercano, si Kakashi no lo hubiese retenido por el cuello de la camisa._ _Suspirando, Sasuke equilibró el peso de su cuerpo sobre él, consciente de que este momento quedaría en la retina de su mejor amigo y su sensei. De lo único que se alegraba, era que Sai no estaba ahí para verlo también. _

_Pero en un momento de descuido, Sasuke sintió que su fuerza flaqueaba (él también había sentido que estaba apunto de desmayarse, después de todo) y el cuerpo inconsciente de Sakura se desplomó en el suelo y, al ser más pesada ahora, Sasuke no la pudo sostener a tiempo. _

—_¡SASUKE-TEME! _—_gritó su compañero, mientras Kakashi se agachaba y lo trataba de despertar._

_Uchiha se cubrió la cara con la mano, avergonzado.__ ¿Cuántas humillaciones había pasado en tan sólo dos minutos gracias a Sakura?_

—_Está inconsciente _—_informó y lo levantó por los hombros_—. _Tiene baja la presión, no es bueno que venga en este estado. ¿Sakura, podrías encargarte de él y llevarlo a su casa?_

_Sasuke se negó rotundamente. Había aceptado que llorara como una niña, que se desmayara, que lo humillara haciéndolo ver como un tonto en frente del dobe… ¡Pero por ningún motivo iba a permitir que toda la aldea lo viera inconsciente siendo cargado por una chica!_

—_Ni hablar._

—_Sé que ustedes dos no se agradan, pero no tenemos tiempo para llevarlo _—_pasó los brazos de Sakura por sus hombros, antes de que él pudiera negarse_—. _Aunque si quieres llamamos a alguien más y…_

—_¡No! Yo la llevaré _—_dijo inmediatamente. El jounin lo miró extrañado_—. _Digo, _lo _llevaré _—_se corrigió y sujetó firmemente a Sakura. Ya le bastaba haber sido humillado ante ellos dos, como para que alguien más lo viera._

—_Confío en ti, Sakura _—_Kakashi posó la mano en su hombro con toda la confianza del mundo y Sasuke se sintió incómodo otra vez_—. _¡Es una misión! _—s_onrió bajo su máscara._

—_Sí, claro _—_murmuró entre dientes, mientras arrastraba su cuerpo por el camino, oyendo las risas y burlas de un sorprendido Naruto._ _Estaba seguro de que no podía esperar a contarles esta ridícula anécdota a sus futuros nietos…_

—Oh, sí. Ya lo recuerdo —dijo Sakura, pensativa.

—¿Lo recuerdas? —repitió el chico, conteniendo su furia a duras penas—. O sea que recuerdas como_ me_ humillaste, como _me _hiciste quedar como un idiota y como _me _tuve que cargar por toda la aldea.

—¡No es para que te pongas así! —le contestó, enfadada—. Yo tampoco estoy feliz de estar en esta situación.

—¿Y crees qué yo sí? —inquirió con sarcasmo, mientras enumeraba con los dedos—. Soy bajo, _débil_, tengo esta voz chillona y estúpida, tengo el pelo _rosa_ y estos… —miró hacia abajo y suspiró con desgana—. ¡Ni siquiera puedo caminar bien con esto! —le dijo, mientras sujetaba sus pechos con ambas manos.

—¡No hagas eso! —Sakura se puso roja y le apartó las manos de un golpe—. Escúchame bien, ¡no quiero que me mires o me toques, o juro que yo misma te castraré!

—Como si quisiera —bufó él y se cruzó de brazos, mientras la joven le daba la espalda—. Por cierto, ¿qué vamos a hacer? Mañana hay que ir a la academia, por esa reunión estúpida que se le ocurrió a Kakashi.

—No tengo idea —contestó Sakura tristemente—. ¡Porque no podemos ser el otro!, digo, ¡yo no soy como tú!

—¿De qué hablas? Yo sí puedo imitarte —le dijo, mientras se le acercaba y adoptaba un tono de voz más agudo e infantil que el de la misma Sakura—. Soy molesta, enana, tengo un ridículo pelo rosa y una fuerza monstruosa que espanta a todos los hombres. .

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—Y yo lo único que tengo que hacer es gruñir y ser un bastardo asocial y amargado todo el tiempo.

—Hn —contestó Sasuke, enfatizando el punto de ella. Sakura entornó los ojos con irritación.

* * *

Media hora más tarde, ambos se encontraban poniéndose de acuerdo en cómo cada uno fingiría ser el otro, pero Sasuke había perdido la concentración y el interés en la conversación (más bien, en el monólogo de Sakura) nada más su compañera había abierto a boca.

—…y cuando llegues a mi casa, _debes _saludar a mis padres y ayudar en todo lo que te pidan —Sakura le anotaba todo lo que debía hacer en una hoja, que ya le estaba quedando corta—. Nada de pasar de largo y ser descortés. Que tú seas un asocial no significa que yo también lo sea, así que— ¡Ah! y no olvides…

_Es tan molesta, ¿cuándo se callará?, _Sasuke fingía que la escuchaba y asentía por inercia a todo lo que le decía. Era bastante extraño (y aterrador) verse a si mismo dando órdenes como un histérico… aunque claro, Haruno _era _una histérica por naturaleza.

—¿Me estás escuchando?

—Sí —contestó, sin pensar. Tenía que hallar la forma de volver a la normalidad, antes de que ella arruinara su reputación por completo. Aunque, una pequeña y oculta parte de su subconsciente, le decía que tal vez no sería tan malo estar en su cuerpo. Después de todo, podía aprovecharse de las circunstancias.

_¿Qué?, ¿pero de dónde diablos salió ese pensamiento?_

—Y eso es todo.

_Por fin… _

Caminaron hasta la puerta, pero Sakura lo detuvo justo antes de que saliera. Sasuke frunció el ceño con irritación.

—¿Qué?

—¿Acaso no has visto lo que llevas puesto? —preguntó ella, poniendo las manos en su cintura de forma femenina. Sasuke palideció después de ver ese gesto—. No me vas a pasear casi desnuda por toda la aldea. Tuve suficiente con lo de esta mañana_…_

—No tuviste suficiente, porque ni siquiera lo viste. Además, esto no sería un problema si usaras un pijama normal y no los de una puta —le comentó, de forma desdeñosa.

—¡Sólo vete de aquí! —le gritó Sakura, señalándole la salida, a pesar de que se encontraban en la casa del chico—. y recuerda averiguar si las galletas de Ino tienen algo que ver en esto. Ya sabes que puede ser una posibilidad.

—Lo sé. _Esta perra está comenzando a enfadarme…

* * *

_

—Buenos días, Haruno-san —Ino se presentó en la casa de Sakura de improvisto. La noche anterior había quedado muy preocupada por ella y había decidido visitarla—. ¿Se encuentra Sakura?

—Claro, está en su cuarto —le respondió la mujer y le hizo un ademán para que entrara.

—Mierda —masculló Sasuke, desde los arbustos en que se había escondido, justo después de haber sentido la presencia de la rubia. Simplemente genial, apenas había llegado a la casa de Sakura y se topada de frente con su descerebrada amiga. Subió al techo rápidamente y trepó a la que suponía que era su ventana. Dio un pequeño salto para llegar, pero olvidó que sus piernas ya no eran tan largas como antes y cayó estrepitosamente dentro de la habitación. Se paró adolorido, pero por lo menos era la habitación correcta.

La observó. No era rosa y no estaba llena de peluches y más tonterías como pensaba, aunque aún así era extraño estar allí. Pero no pudo seguir observando, ya que alguien giró la manilla de la puerta. Ya iba a sacar un kunai y atacar al intruso, pero luego recordó que sólo era Ino. Se metió a la cama justo antes de que la rubia entrara.

—¡Sakura, qué haces tan tarde en la cama! —la chica comenzó a zarandearla fuertemente para que se levantara". Sasuke comenzó a irritarse—. ¡Arriba, tenemos mucho que hacer hoy!

—No molestes —Sasuke la apartó de un manotazo y se tapó hasta la cabeza con las mantas—. Estoy cansado— _cansada__._

Sin embargo, la rubia no se destacaba por su comprensión, así que le arrancó las cobijas y lo jaló para que se levantara. El chico le envió una mirada de odio profundo.

—¡Vete a la ducha de una vez! —le gritó Ino, mientras se arrojaba sobre la cama con toda la confianza del mundo y recogía una revista del suelo—. Yo esperaré aquí. Ah y por cierto —la miró frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Qué haces con pijama? Nunca usas.

Sasuke ni quiso preguntarse cómo es que Ino sabía que Sakura dormía desnuda, así que tomó una toalla y se metió al baño dando un portazo. Abrió el grifo de agua caliente y, cuando estaba a punto de desnudarse, recordó las palabras de la médico: _**"¡No quiero que me mires o me toques o juro que te castraré!"**_

¿Pero qué podía hacer? No iba a dejar de bañarse porque Sakura lo hubiera amenazado con quitarle su descendencia. Era una estupidez y— ¡está bien! No miraría…

Metió un pie a la ducha, sin mirar lo que hacía y se sujetó de las cortinas para no resbalarse. Cuando estuvo a salvo, dejó que el agua lo tranquilizara un poco; lo único que tenía que hacer era mantener los ojos en alto. Pero después de diez minutos, salió de la ducha con una tentación insoportable y, desesperado, miró hacia otro lado para fijar la vista en cualquier cosa. ¡Lo que fuera! …que resultó ser nada más y nada menos que un enorme espejo en la pared del frente.

Sintió como algo húmedo y cálido bajaba por su nariz.

_Sakura, estúpida perra… hasta cuando no estás me das problemas

* * *

_

Sakura ya se había bañado y vestido y, sorprendentemente, no había mirado… bueno sí, un poco. Ahora estaba en la alcoba de Sasuke, tratando de pensar en cómo resolverían su situación. ¿Debería hablar con Tsunade?, ¿o seria más prudente esperar a ver si podían solucionarlo ellos mismos?

—Sólo espero que Uchiha no arruine las cosas con Ino… —susurró. Rodó hacia el lado derecho quedando en la orilla. Estiró el brazo para ver si había algo bajo la cama y se encontró con lo que parecía un fajo de revistas, o mejor dicho libros… sí, y vaya libros. Ya que no era nada más y nada menos que la colección completa del _Icha Icha Paradise_.

_Estúpido Uchiha…_

_

* * *

_

Ino se sobresaltó al escuchar un gran alboroto en el baño, y al instante, vio salir a Sasuke envuelto en una toalla y respirando agitadamente.

—¡Sakura, estás bien! —le preguntó, alarmada y levantándose de la cama.

—Claro, estoy muy bien —le respondió, fingiendo una sonrisa y con algodón en la nariz—. Lamentablemente, _bastante_ bien.

—¿Segura? —Ino se alarmó—. ¡Por Kami, si estás sangrando!

—No es nada —Sasuke hizo un gesto para restarle importancia al asunto, aunque la rubia aún seguía preocupada—. Debe haber sido por el calor. Estaba muy caliente allí adentro.

—Oh, ya veo.

—Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí? —siendo lo más sutil que su personalidad le permitía, el Uchiha quiso cambiar el tema rápidamente.

—Lo que pasa es que ayer tuve un mal presentimiento —le respondió Ino, mientras fruncía el ceño—. Y quería saber si estabas bien.

—Pues lo estoy —le informó, tratando de no sonar descortés y obviamente fallando—. ¿Pero a qué te refieres con mal presentimiento?

—Ayer por la noche me desperté asustada y pensé que te había pasado algo —le confesó y luego la abrazó efusivamente. Sasuke hizo una mueca de desesperación—. Me alegro tanto de que estés bien… ¡Pero ahora vístete, que tenemos que salir! —le dijo, separándose y caminando hacia la puerta—. y Sakura… tu nariz sigue sangrando.

—Mierda —el chico se limpió de nuevo, recriminándose lo patético que podía llegar a ser. Terminó y fue a ver qué diablos iba a ponerse, aunque no tardó en volver a desesperarse; Sakura tenía tanta ropa en el armario que parecía una tienda y, como la mayoría de los hombres, no tenía la más mínima idea de qué usar, así que escogió cualquier cosa al azar.

—¡Ya estoy! —bajó las escaleras, viendo que Ino ya lo esperaba afuera. Se despidió de sus "padres" y después de darle su desayuno al gato de Sakura, salió casi tropezándose con los zapatos que había escogido.

—¡Por fin! ¡Ya ha pasado casi media hora! —le recriminó Ino. Sasuke bufó, recordando lo difícil que se le hizo ponerse un sostén sin mirar— ¡Vamos, que tenemos que ir de compras!

—¿De compras? —repitió él con fastidio, mientras era arrastrado por la rubia contra su voluntad. E Iba tan concentrado tratando de caminar bien con las botas, que pasaba totalmente de lo que Ino le hablaba y tampoco notó cuando alguien se plantó frente a él.

—¡Sakura-san! —Sasuke levantó la vista y se encontró con un enorme ramo de flores, frente a su cara—. Tu belleza aumenta con el pasar de los días, hermosa flor del cerezo.

Ino no pudo evitar reír y a Sasuke se le revolvió el estómago.

—Hola, Lee —saludó al recién aparecido, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano y aceptando las flores a regañadientes—. Yamana— Ino y yo ya nos íbamos, así que…

_Ya largarte, idiota, _le hubiera gustado agregar.

—¡No, espera! —el eterno enamorado de Sakura sacó un trozo de papel de la nada y se aclaró la garganta—. Escribí un poema para ti…

El chico tomó a Ino del brazo para huir de allí, pero la gente que los había rodeado para mirar, les había bloqueado el paso.

—Las rosas son rojas, las violetas azules, el azúcar es dulce y tú eres… etto… —Lee frunció el ceño, al no comprender lo que seguía—. ¡Bueno, da igual! —arrugó el papel y lo lanzó lejos—. Sakura-san, flor del cerezo, la más bella de todas las flores, que resplandece con el poder de la juventud… ¿aceptarías ser mi novia?

Se acercó y besó su mano. Ino y los demás comenzaron a aplaudir entusiasmados, mientras Sasuke tenía unas horribles ganas de vomitar ahí mismo. Y Lee estuvo a punto de besarlo en la boca, pero el Uchiha reaccionó justo a tiempo y le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

—Vámonos de aquí —tomó a Ino por la muñeca y se fueron rápidamente, abriéndose paso entre la gente.

—Ya veo porque dicen que el amor duele… —dijo Lee desde el suelo—. ¡Pero eso sólo me da más ánimo para seguir luchando por la flor del cerezo!

* * *

Sakura estaba oculta entre los arbustos, esperando a que Sasuke apareciera. Por alguna razón, el saber que el chico había pasado todo el día con Ino le provocaba una sensación muy desagradable en el estómago. ¿Qué era? Pues no pudo descifrarlo, ya que unas voces la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

—Fue un día muy entretenido —comentó Ino, mientras llegaban a la casa de Sakura, tomados del brazo. Sasuke no parecía muy feliz y sólo asentía a lo que la rubia decía. Sakura hizo una mueca desde su escondite—. ¿No lo crees?

—Sí, lo que sea —sonrió él falsamente, tomando sus bolsas y caminando hasta la puerta— Hasta mañana, Yamanaka.

—¿Yamanaka? —se sorprendió la rubia. Definitivamente, hoy su amiga había estado muy extraña.

—Es decir, Ino, amiga, querida, cariño, perra ó como sea que las chicas se digan entre ustedes —se corrigió, mientras sacaba sus llaves.

—Esta bien… ¡pues nos vemos, frentona! —Ino prefirió no hacer preguntas y supuso que su amiga estaría mejor por la mañana.

—Oye, Sasuke—Sakura le hacía señas desde los arbustos. El chico se acercó, vigilando que no hubiera nadie—. ¿Cómo te fue?

—No preguntes —le espetó entre dientes, enseñándole todas las bolsas que traía—. Tu amiga es más insoportable de lo que pensé.

—¿Has averiguado algo de ella o de las galletas? —inquirió Sakura, mientras revisaba su ropa nueva con entusiasmo. Sasuke asintió—. ¿Qué cosa?

—Que creo que es lesbiana.

—¡Que _qué_! —dejó caer una falda al suelo por la impresión.

—Se pasó todo el día _pegada _a mí, abrazándome, tomada del brazo y no dejaba de mirarme el escote —explicó—. Yo que tú, Sakura. Mantendría distancia…

—¡Serás idiota! —le dijo, entornando los ojos—. Eso es lo que hacemos las chicas. Me estaba mirando sólo por compararse conmigo.

—¿Compararse? —Sasuke entendía cada vez menos a las mujeres.

—¡Olvídalo! Mañana yo intentaré hablar con ella. Por cierto… ¿y esto por qué? —preguntó, enseñándole tres pijamas distintos—. ¿Sigues empeñado con lo de mi camisón?

—No sólo eso —le contestó, sonriendo con suficiencia—. Me enteré de tu afición de dormir desnuda, así que quise cooperar con tu causa.

—Yo estaba pensando en que podríamos contarle esto a alguien más —comentó Sakura, algo roja, queriendo cambiar el tema—. ¿Tú que opinas?

—¿No te refieres a Naruto, verdad? —Sasuke estaba seguro de que si se lo llegaban a contar al rubio, al otro día ya lo sabría toda la aldea.

—Tienes razón. Sai tampoco es una buena opción —razonó la chica—. ¿Qué opinas de Kakashi?

—¿Él? —preguntó Sasuke, repentinamente celoso por la excesiva confianza de la chica hacia el Jounin.

—¡Claro! Es nuestro maestro desde hace años. ¿Quién mejor que él para ayudarnos?

—Sí, quién mejor —ironizó el Uchiha—. ¿y cómo se lo decimos?

—Pues podrían empezar por el principio —respondió una voz, detrás de ellos. Sasuke y Sakura se voltearon lentamente, al reconocer al dueño de ella.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Tuve una semana _de esas_, tenía muchas evaluaciones, había discutido y terminado con mi novio, pero todo se arregló ayer, ¡en la noche :D! Creo que me fue bien en mis pruebas y volví con mi BF! (Kinda…). Así que estoy de mucho humor, por lo que subo este capítulo editado ahora. :P

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo no gano nada, sólo el desgaste de mis neuronas y mi teclado.

**Capítulo III  
Desearía que un capítulo de Icha Icha Paradise pudiese solucionar mi problema **

_Oh, mierda_. Sakura se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, mientras Sasuke entornaba los ojos debido a la mala suerte que habían tenido. _Genial_, pensó el Uchiha. Esto era justamente lo que necesitaban para terminar el día. Sin contar el perfume dulzón que se había puesto en la mañana y que ya lo estaba intoxicando, además de los incomodísimos zapatos que llevaba.

—K-Kakashi… —fue lo único que atinó a decir Sakura, mientras que Sasuke le enviaba una mirada retadora y casi insolente a su sensei; y aquello hubiese sido una escena de lo más común, si no se encontraran en el cuerpo equivocado. Lamentablemente, ninguno de los dos recordó esto último y ni siquiera recordaron comportarse o aparentar ser el otro.

—¿Van a contarme lo que está pasando? —preguntó el aludido, con su tono tranquilo de siempre, mientras miraba a cada uno de forma escéptica—. O… ¿tendré que averiguarlo por mí mismo? —sonrió detrás de su máscara, después de pronunciar esto último.

Vio, complacido, que sus alumnos suspiraron resignados. Aunque su expresión tranquila no tardó en cambiar a una de sorpresa, en cuanto prosiguieron a contarle todo lo sucedido.

Definitivamente, ni siquiera en un capítulo del Icha Icha se hubiese llevado una sorpresa así.

* * *

—¡Ya no como ramen! —Sakura tomó el plato de Sasuke y lo acercó a ella, ante la mirada hostil del chico—. ¿No sabes todos los carbohidratos que tiene esta cosa?, ¿acaso no habías notado que ya no lo comía?

Los tres ninjas habían decidido continuar su conversación en su puesto de comida habitual, Ichikaru Ramen, sabiendo que de un momento a otro aparecería Naruto, por lo que aprovecharían de ponerlo al tanto de todo de inmediato.

—No, porque no me importa lo que hagas —respondió hastiado el Uchiha, quitándole el plato de vuelta. Pero Sakura volvió a apartárselo, con un movimiento rápido. Sasuke golpeó la mesa con su puño—. ¡Vamos, quiero comer! Tu estúpida amiga me paseó por toda la ciudad, y como tenía que comportarme tal cual lo harías tú, no pude probar nada más que una asquerosa bebida dietética en todo el día.

—Ese no es mi problema —le respondió ella—. Toda la grasa que comes se va directo a mis caderas —agregó, mientras señalaba su propio cuerpo—. Pero como a ti eso no te importa o tienes un metabolismo distinto del mío, yo puedo comer todo lo que quiera en tu lugar.

Sasuke rodó los ojos. ¿A qué venía esta preocupación con el peso? En lo que menos tenía que preocuparse la chica en ese momento, era su figura. Podría interesarse en mejorar otras cosas más importantes, como su horrible temperamento o fuerza de rinoceronte.

—Eso es porque yo no estoy gordo como tú —contestó entre dientes. Aunque considerara que la chica estaba perfecta así, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de burlarse de ella. Sobretodo sabiendo lo irascible que se ponía Sakura con este tema. Y efectivamente, la chica lo pateó por debajo de la mesa, pero este se movió a tiempo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, comenzaron a discutir de nuevo.

Kakashi sólo se limitaba a observarlos de vez en cuando, indiferente, mientras leía su infaltable libro.

—Sensei —sin ánimo alguno de seguir discutiendo con Sasuke, Sakura se volvió hacia su maestro, mientras dejaba su tazón de ramen a un lado—. ¿Vas a ayudarnos?

—Pues… —Kakashi hizo la mímica de meditar el tema por un momento, ante la mirada impaciente de Sakura. Sasuke también esperaba su respuesta, igual de ansioso, pero disimulando mucho más sus emociones—. _No__._

—¡Oh, gracias, Kakashi-sensen! Sabía que podíamos contar contigo y_–_ _¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!_

Tanto Sakura como el Uchiha exclamaron aquello último, a la vez que al segundo casi se le desencajó la mandíbula y Sakura tomaba el tazón vacío y se lo arrojaba al Jounin, con toda la intención de darle un certero golpe en la cabeza. Kakashi lo esquivó con facilidad.

—¿Cómo que no? —preguntó Sakura.

—¿Acaso eres un imbécil? —escupió Sasuke, desdeñosamente.

El jounin carraspeó levemente mientras cerraba los ojos, dejando su lectura de lado.

—Creo que esta sería una perfecta oportunidad para que arreglaran sus diferencias —explicó, ignorando deliberadamente la mirada envenenada que le enviaban de los dos adolescentes—. Los ayudaré cuando estén preparados.

—¿A qué te refieres con "preparados"? —Sakura sintió que comenzaba a palidecer.

—¡A que esta es la situación que he estado esperando por mucho tiempo! La oportunidad perfecta para que se entiendan y aprendan a conocerse —les informó—, y los ayudaré a volver a la normalidad cuando lo logren, es decir, cuando trabajen como equipo y Sasuke… no tienes el sharingan, así que no trates de intimidarme con esa mirada. —le dijo al chico, quien lo observaba con profundo odio.

—Kakashi-sensei, ¡eres es tan malvado! —la voz de Sakura —de Sasuke— comenzó a temblar y el chico, preocupado, temió que fuera a llorar. Oh, no. Sobre su cadáver. Nadie vería llorar a Uchiha Sasuke.

—En el futuro me lo agradecerán —les dijo Kakashi, fallando rotundamente en su intención de tranquilizarlos, mientras cambiaba de página. ¡Ya se iba a acabar el capítulo!—. Ya verán.

—Sólo te niegas a ayudarnos porque Tsunade estaba harta de nuestras peleas —murmuró Sasuke, de forma oscura, mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina a Sakura, como retándola siquiera a derramar una sola lágrima—, y esta es tu "perfecta solución" del problema.

Kakashi sonrió tras su máscara, obviamente divertido con la efectiva deducción del Uchiha.

—¡Kakashi-sensei, ahí estás! ¡Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme! —la inconfundible voz de Naruto se hizo notar, seguida rápidamente por su figura, que se acercaba rápidamente y haciendo alboroto como siempre. Aunque frunció el ceño, a medida que se iba acercando. Algo andaba mal; Kakashi lo había saludado moviendo la cabeza sin despegar los ojos de su pornografía (de acuerdo,_ eso_ era normal…). ¿Pero desde cuándo Sakura lo ignoraba de ese modo? Y lo más importante, ¿desde cuándo Sasuke lo saludaba de forma tan _alegre_?

¡Y es que _"Sasuke"_ y "_Alegría"_ no podían ir juntos en una misma frase!

—¿Me he perdido de algo? —preguntó, sentándose junto a ellos.

—No mucho, sólo ha habido pequeños cambios —respondió Sakura, mirando significativamente a Sasuke.

—Hn. Sólo que son los peores cambios que hemos experimentado —murmuró gruñonamente el Uchiha, quitándose su nuevo pelo rosa del rostro.

—¡Oh, ya basta de misterios! —Naruto golpeó la mesa—. ¡Acaso se han invertido los papeles y nadie me avisó! —gritó el rubio, atrayendo la mirada de los demás consumidores—. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¡Exijo saber qué es lo que—!

—Cállate, idiota —lo interrumpió Sasuke, poniendo la mano sobre su boca—. No hagas escándalo. Tch, _Dobe_.

—¿Sa—Sakura-chan? —Naruto se espantó. ¿Acaso su amiga había pasado tanto tiempo con Sasuke, que se le había pegado su amargura natural?

—Ahora no es el momento —Sasuke lo soltó y se cruzó de brazo,s desde su asiento—. Te lo explicaré más tarde en mi casa. Aquí sólo harás más escándalo y terminará enterándose toda la aldea.

—¿En tu casa, más tarde? —repitió el chico, sonriendo con una mezcla de broma y lascivia. El Uchiha entrecerró los ojos—. No me malinterpretes, Sakura-chan. Eres atractiva y todo eso, pero yo estoy interesado en Hinata-chan…

Sasuke y Sakura gruñeron. Sakura por el hecho de que Naruto insinuara que ella tenía algún mínimo interés en él, y Sasuke porque… bueno, ni él mismo estaba seguro del por qué.

—Aunque si tantas ganas tienes de que vaya a tu casa esta noche, puedo hacer un esfuerzo por ti y… —pero no pudo seguir hablando, ya que unas manos comenzaron a ahorcarlo.

—_Idiota_—Sasuke lo zarandeó fuertemente y lo miró con un brillo peligroso en los ojos—. Sakura es— _Yo soy_ inalcanzable para ti y para cualquier idiota que se me acerque, a menos que quiera morir lenta y dolorosamente.

—¡Sakura-chan! —_Cough_— ¿Por qué actúas así? —preguntó el rubio, respirando con dificultad—. ¡Hablas como… como el presumido del teme!

La gente miraba extrañada la escena. Pero Kakashi pasaba de ellos completamente y se encontraba sumergido de nuevo en su lectura. Sakura, por su parte, había pedido otro tazón de ramen, tratando de no sentirse como un objeto porque hablaran de ella, sin que pudiera participar de la conversación

—¡Sakura-chan, ya déjame, era sólo una broma! —Naruto trataba de zafarse inútilmente de su agresor. El agarre y la fuerza empleada se le hacían extrañamente familiar.

—Me voy a casa —Sakura se levantó de golpe, fastidiada por la actitud de sus compañeros. Estaba cansada. Pero casi al instante, Sasuke soltó a Naruto (quien ya podía respirar otra vez) y la siguieron, después de dejar el dinero sobre la mesa.

"_**Y entonces él le dijo… Siempre estarás en mi corazón" **_—Kakashi cerró el libro, mientras se levantaba también—. Me encantan estas escenas…

* * *

—_¿¡QUÉ MIERDA ACABAS DE DECIR!?_

—¿Por qué tienes que ser siempre tan escandaloso? —comentó Sasuke, entornando sus nuevos ojos verdes.

Él y Naruto se encontraban en el departamento del rubio, ya que (por razones obvias) no podía llegar con un chico al cuarto de Sakura, mucho menos a mitad de la noche. También podría haberse ido a su casa, pero la kunoichi no estaba de humor como para aguantarlos, y les había cerrado la puerta en las narices nada más al llegar a ella.

—¡Es que no lo puedo creer! —Naruto hacía esfuerzos para aguantar la risa—. ¡Esto es lo más gracioso que he escuchado!

—Ya quisiera verte en mi lugar… —contestó rencorosamente el Uchiha—. Sabía que Sakura era molesta, pero no pensé que llegaría a fastidiarme a _este_ punto —comentó mientras se recostaba en el sillón con las manos en la nuca. Su amigo no dijo nada más y se le quedó mirando fijamente por unos segundos. Sasuke sintió una molesta presencia cerca de él y abrió un ojo, sólo para encontrarse de frente con la mirada lasciva de Naruto sobre su cuerpo.

—¿Pero qué carajo crees que haces? —se alarmó y se sentó rápidamente, tapándose lo más que podía con sus piernas—. ¡Soy Sakuke, idiota! —le dijo, casi asqueado con la incómoda situación—. ¡Sasuke!

—¡Sé que eres tú! —se defendió Naruto—. Pero no pude evitar mirar. ¡Esta va a ser la única vez que tenga a Sakura-chan recostada en mi sillón!

—Eres un… —Sasuke no encontraba la palabra adecuada, así que tomó una manta de otro sillón, se dio la vuelta y se cubrió con ella hasta el cuello—. Hasta mañana. Y será mejor que no intentes nada, dobe. O lo primero que verás cuando despiertes será un chidori en tu cara.

—¿Ah, sí? —lo retó nuevamente, mientras Sasuke lo ignoraba—. ¿Y quién es el que sueña con Sakura-chan durantes _todas_ las misiones, eh? —le recordó—. ¡Contesta eso!

—No sé de que me hablas…

—¡Claro que lo sabes! —Naruto adoptó un tono de voz aún más agudo del que tenía y lo imitó—. "Oh, Sakura… te equivocas, claro que te quiero"

Sasuke se quedó en silencio y, por suerte, la manta ocultaba el leve sonrojo de su cara. _Estúpidos sueños._

—¡Lo ves! —El rubio se carcajeó, mientras lo señalaba. Sasuke le hizo una seña muy poco amigable con el dedo del medio—. _Aww _¡Esto es tan tierno! Estás enamorado de Sakura, pero es ella la que ahora no te toma en cuenta…

Uchiha apretó los puños. _Sólo ignóralo, ignóralo… Cuenta hasta diez o algo. _

—¡Esto es aún mejor que la novela de Kakashi! —agregó, sujetándose el estómago que ya le dolía—. ¡Es lo más gracioso que he visto en mi vida!

—Naruto… —comenzó con voz peligrosamente tranquila—. _Cállate._

—De acuerdo —el rubio se dio la vuelta para irse a su habitación—. ¿Pero me dejas ver cuando te bañes por la mañana? —Naruto esquivó uno de los cojines del sofá—. ¡Yo sólo decía que…! —pero tuvo que correr y entrar a su cuarto, justo antes de que un jarrón le diera en la cabeza.

* * *

Sakura se levantó muy temprano a la mañana siguiente. Ese día tenían una especie de reunión de la academia y quería pasar antes a la floristería de Ino para hablar con ella. Se duchó, vistió, comió algo y se fue rápidamente. Apenas dio dos pasos fuera de su casa y las "arpías" (como ella apodaba al grupo de seguidoras de Sasuke) ya la habían hecho blanco de sus miradas. Intentó pasar de ellas como lo hacía Sasuke, pero a penas se aguantaba las ganas de gritarles un par de verdades.

Caminó por las calles hasta llegar a la tienda de su amiga y, afortunadamente, la encontró saliendo de esta.

—¡Ino-cerda! —¡Mierda!La costumbre no la dejaba—. ¡Yamanaka, espera!

La rubia se sorprendió al reconocer la voz y se volteó hacia "Sasuke", mirándolo como si estuviera soñando. Sakura alzó las cejas y trató de actuar lo más normal posible.

—¿Sasuke-kun? —Ino le sonrió, mientras esta se acercaba—. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Yo… —Sakura se rascó la cabeza, mientras pensaba en una respuesta coherente—. Quería preguntarte sobre tus galletas. _Joder, como si esto fuera lo más natural. _

—¡Oh, vaya! —la rubia tomó sus manos entre las suyas (Sakura alzó la ceja) y se acercó más a la figura de Sasuke—. ¿Vienes a darme las gracias? ¡Eso sólo puede significar que te gustaron mucho!

—No exactamente… —la kunoichi sonrió falsamente, queriendo borrar pronto de su mente el hecho de que su mejor amiga estuviera flirteando con ella—. La verdad es que…

—¡¡UCHIHA!!

Sakura e Ino se voltearon y la primera esquivo por poco el puñetazo certero de Lee.

—¡Lee, qué ocurre! —gritó Ino, molesta porque hubieran fastidiado su momento con "Sasuke".

—Uchiha. Pelea conmigo —el moreno ignoró el comentario de Ino y avanzó hasta Sakura, con actitud desafiante—. Tú y yo. Una pelea. El ganador se queda con el corazón de la bella Sakura.

—¿Qué dices? —Sakura alzó las cejas, molesta porque siguieran tratándola como un objeto sin opinión—. Escucha, Lee, creo que estás confundido.

—¡Claro que lo está! —Yamanaka tomó su brazo de forma posesiva—. Es imposible que Sasuke-kun quiera pelear contigo por el amor de la _frentona._

—¡A quién llamas frentona, cerda! —Sakura liberó su brazo y la miró enfadada. Ino, estupefacta, abrió la boca para responder ante ese ataque, pero Lee la interrumpió otra vez.

—¡AJÁ! —señaló a la Haruno acusadoramente—. ¡O sea que los rumores son ciertos! Uchiha Sasuke, no me importa lo que sientas por mi bella flor del cerezo… ¡yo pelearé por su amor hasta la muerte! —se puso en pose de combate.

Sakura, suspirando, vio que no tenía más remedio que pelear contra él; y ya estaba preparándose, cuando justo en ese momento Naruto y el verdadero Sasuke aparecieron entre la multitud. Cabe decir que el moreno se encontraba ya irritado, porque estaba usando una falda que mostraba mucho más de lo que quisiera que otro hombre le viera a Sakura.

—¡Naruto, detén la pelea! —le advirtió su amigo—. Esa estúpida me dejará en ridículo si pelea contra Lee.

—¿Y cómo la detengo—?

—¡Ve! —lo empujó, antes de que el chico pudiera decir nada más, y cayó entre Sakura y Rock Lee.

—¿Qué… qué tal, chicos? —saludó, mientras se levantaba—. ¿Es un día demasiado bonito como para pelerar, no?

—No interfieras, Naruto —contestaron los dos ninjas al mismo tiempo.

—¿Sabes, Lee-san? —Sasuke hizo a un lado a Naruto, tras comprobar su ineficiencia, y se dirigió al aludido—. Escuché que Gai-sensei dijo que ya no eras su alumno favorito, ¿es verdad?

Pasaron unos instantes de silencio, en los que Lee comenzó a palidecer.

—¿Qué dices, Sakura-san? —preguntó, con miedo en su voz—. ¡A _quiénes_ se refiere!

—Pues… —Sasuke dijo el primer nombre que se le vino a la cabeza—. Sabaku no Gaara.

—¡QUÉ!—gritó, perforándole los oídos a los demás reunidos ahí—. ¡¿GAARA DEL DESIERTO?! —Lee se enfureció más y las cosas comenzaron a temblar a su alrededor.

Sasuke alzó una ceja.

—¡¿CÓMO ES _ESO_ POSIBLE?! —se preguntó, con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¡NI SIQUIERA ES ALUMNO _SUYO_! —los demás se alejaron a una distancia prudente de él—. ¡NO LE HA DADO UN SPANDEX COMO A MI! —se señaló a sí mismo—. ¡DE HECHO… ÉL NI SIQUIERA VIVE _AQUÍ_!

—Calma, Cejas encrespadas… —Naruto trató de tranquilizarlo—. Después de la reunión puedes encargarte de él.

—Tienes razón —el chico se calmó rápidamente, como si nada, retomando su pose habitual—. ¡Pero ahora debo hablar con Gai-sensei! —saltó hasta el techo de una casa y se giró hacia ellos—. Pero Uchiha-san … lo nuestro no ha terminado aún.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera replicarle, este desapareció del lugar.

—Vaya fracasado —comentó Sasuke por lo bajo. Naruto asintió.

—¡Oh, vaya! Se nos hace tarde —anunció Ino, tomando del brazo a Sakura y caminando junto a ella, ante la mirada de fastidio de esta y la avergonzada del Sasuke real. Naruto sólo iba riendo todo el camino.

—O-Ohayo, Naruto-kun —Hinata, que lo venía siguiendo escondida detrás de los arbustos y las farolas que encontraba, se atrevió a saludarlo en la entrada de la academia. Los demás (excepto Sasuke) sonrieron y se fueron de allí, dejando solos a los dos ninjas. Naruto no entendió esta actitud, pero le sonrió a la chica, como siempre.

—¿Qué tal, Hinata? —le saludó animadamente, como siempre. Tenía la seria sospecha de que la chica iba detrás de él desde hace tiempo, pero como nunca se atrevió a decirle nada, no quería preguntarle. Aunque tenía que admitir que le gustaba un poco.

—Muy bien. ¿Y tú? —la chica odiaba ser tan tímida y, secretamente, admiraba a Naruto por tener esa facilidad para expresarse. Aunque eso no era ningún secreto—. Yo quisiera…

—Nos vemos luego —el rubio la cortó a la mitad del comentario, para alcanzar a sus amigos. Ya los había perdido de vista.

Hinata se quedó con la palabra en la boca.

¡Pero cómo odiaba también la facilidad que tenía para ignorarla! ¿Cuándo se iba a dar cuenta de lo que sentía por él?

Tal vez debía hacer caso del consejo que le había dado Kiba.

* * *

—¡Oh, no! —Sakura se escondió tras unos arbustos cercanos, obligando a Sasuke a hacer lo mismo. Para su suerte, habían logrado despistar a Ino y librado de ella. Pero no habían ni dado dos pasos para entrar cuando la kunoichi los ocultó. Sasuke el envió una mirada de irritación.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó, mientras Sakura vigilaba el pasillo paranoicamente.

—Es Neji… —respondió, sonrojándose. Y sin saber por qué, Sasuke tuvo una sensación muy desagradable en el estómago.

—¿Y qué? —Uchiha no entendía por qué tanto interés por ese fenómeno de ojos blancos, hasta que una conversación llegó a su mente…

—_¿Entonces no te gusta, Sakura? _—_esa era la voz de Ino_—._ Vamos, dime la verdad._

—_Que-no-me-gusta _—_repitió la chica, con evidente fastidio. Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír_—. _Quizá antes, pero ya no. Es un idiota…_

—_Pero un idiota lindo _—_insistió la rubia._

—_Sí, es lindo _—_admitió, y la sonrisa de Sasuke desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido._

—¿Te gusta ese idiota? —preguntó al fin, sin ningún ápice de sutileza. Sakura lo miró, ofendida, debido a su falta de tacto. Sintió que se sonrojaba aún más—. No lo apruebo —sentenció él.

—¿Perdón? —se indignó la chica—. ¿Y desde cuándo _tú_ apruebas con quién salgo?

—Desde que estoy en tu cuerpo, idiota —respondió, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Sakura contuvo las ganas de golpearlo, pero optó por contenerse. No quería problemas con Kakashi.

—Se lo he dicho a Naruto —comentó el chico, cambiando el tema. Sakura abrió mucho los ojos—. Pero tranquila, no se lo dirá a nadie —agregó, al ver la mirada asesina que le enviaba su compañera.

_Vaya_. Sasuke alzó una ceja. No sabía lo intimidante que podía llegar a ser su propia mirada.

—Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan… ¿Qué hacen escondidos tras los arbustos? —el aludido movió las ramas y hojas, para encontrarse con la mirada sorprendida de sus amigos—. ¿Interrumpo algo?

—No, Naruto.

—Nada, dobe —contestó Sasuke—. Vamos, la reunión ya tuvo que haber comenzado.

* * *

Efectivamente, ya había comenzado. Por suerte, era Kakashi el que hablaba en ese momento, así que los dejó entrar sin hacer mayor problemas.

—¿Dónde estabas, Sakura? —Ino, que estaba atrás de donde Sasuke se había sentado, lo miraba recelosa—. ¿Qué hacías con mi Sasuke-kun, eh?

Sasuke pasó a ignorarla inmediatamente y se dispuso a escuchar a Kakashi. Pero Ino no dejaba de reclamarle y enviarle papelitos a cada instante. Estaba verdaderamente, comenzando a hartarse de la idiota amiga de Sakura. Por su parte, la Haruno trataba de prestarle atención a ambas conversaciones, pero no podía escuchar nada ya que Naruto no dejaba de hablarle.

Y así pasaron casi dos horas infernales, hasta que Kakashi y el resto de los maestros por fin terminaron su exposición. Iban a retirarse del aula, con el resto de los ex-alumnos, pero Kakashi los detuvo.

—¿Y cómo les está yendo? —preguntó, mientras recogía sus cosas. Los dos chicos le lanzaron una mirada, que claramente podía leerse como un: "¿Acaso me estás jodiendo?", mientras que Naruto pasaba de ellos, con la vista fija en otra cosa.

—Vamos, no puede ser tan malo —les dijo—. Además, después de meditarlo mucho —Sakura y Sasuke bufaron ante esto—. …pueden volver a la normalidad —aunque eso último hizo que sus caras se iluminaran al instante.

—¿Entonces sí vas a ayudarnos? —preguntó Sakura, feliz con la idea de volver a su cuerpo. Sasuke también se alegraba, internamente.

—Al final lo pensé bien y lo decidí. Esta definitivamente no es la mejor forma de que se lleven mejor —les dijo, mientras salía un momento del aula—. Al contrario, acabarán matándose (o suicidándose). Ya vuelvo. Espérenme aquí.

Sakura sonrió, pero el Uzumaki llamó su atención.

—¡Naruto! ¿Qué haces? —le reprendió, al ver que el chico hurgaba entre los papeles de Kakashi; claramente estaba buscando la ficha personal de alguien—. ¡Mejor dame eso!

—¡No, Sakura-chan! —Naruto y Sakura se peleaban por los papeles, tironeándolos de un lado al otro, mientras Sasuke los observaba alzando una ceja—. ¡Tengo que arruinarle el expediente al idiota de Kiba! —explicó—. ¡Le gusta Hinata-chan!

—¡Idiota! ¡Kiba va tras de todas! —Sakura tiró con aún más fuerza de los papeles, al igual que el rubio—. ¡Dámelos!

—¡NO! Los vi hablando muy acaramelados durante la clase y Hinata-chan no dejaba de reírse.

Los tiraron tanto hasta que… se partieron por la mitad.

Horrorizados, los dos se apresuraron a ordenar lo más posible, metiéndolo en las carpetas y en los cajones. Salieron de allí rápidamente, decidiendo que Kakashi podía encontrarlos más tarde. Sasuke alegaba que debían dar la cara como personas adultas, además de que ya quuería volver a la normalidad, pero los otros dos pasaron de él y lo arrastraron a la salida, contra su voluntad.

Mientras más lejos estuvieran, mejor.

Kakashi no tardó en entrar al aula, con un pergamino en su mano, dispuesto a solucionar el problema de Sasuke y Sakura. Ya sabía cómo resolverlo, pero… sus alumnos habían abandonado la sala. Y como si eso fuera poco, habían hecho un desastre con todos los papeles. Suspirando, comenzó a ordenar; no tenía ganas ni tiempo de hacerlo, así que mientras recogía sus papeles pensaba en la nueva "misión" de sus alumnos: Ordenar y archivar por fecha y tamaño su colección de Icha Icha Paradise. Y hablando de eso… ¿En dónde estaba su…?

Los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron con pánico.

—¿Escucharon algo? —preguntó Sakura, mientras caminaban a casa. Estaba segura de haber oído algún tipo de grito o alarido de desesperación.

—Yo no escuché nada, sólo el ruido de mi estómago —Naruto se frotó el abdomen con desesperación—. ¡Por favor, vamos a comer!

Los otros dos se miraron, entornando los ojos y lo siguieron. Pero no alcanzaron a dar ni dos pasos, cuando Kakashi apareció delante de ellos, con una mirada furibunda y respirando agitadamente.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Sasuke, al ver que tenía el Sharingan activado—. ¿Alguien está atacando la aldea?

—Tantos años… —comenzó el Jounin, con la mirada gacha, ignorando lo que había dicho Sasuke—. Años de esfuerzo, amistad, dedicación, cariño… ¡y así me lo pagan!

Los otros tres lo miraron sorprendidos. Nunca lo habían visto así de alterado.

—¿De qué estas…? —pero Sakura se calló en cuanto Kakashi les mostró el motivo de su furia: Su libro nuevo, dedicado, de edición limitada y plastificada de Icha Icha Paradise estaba roto…

¡Y por la mitad!

_Joder… entonces eso fue lo que Naruto y yo destrozamos. _

—¡Esto no se los perdonaré! —Kakashi cerró los ojos, mientras recordaba la trágica escena de cuando encontró su hermoso libro hecho pedazos. De sólo recordarlo lo entristecía completamente. El jounin apretó los puños; aquello había sido peor que una traición, aunque hubiera sido un accidente. Y a pesar de que estaba casi seguro de que el responsable, para variar, había sido Naruto, los otros dos también eran cómplices por no haberlo detenido.

_Los tres_ iban a pagar caro; Naruto no iba a volver al puesto de Ichikaru hasta que consiguieran otro libro y, con respecto a Sakura y Sasuke, iban a quedarse de esa forma por mucho, _mucho_ tiempo.

Pero verdaderamente, lo que más le entristecía, era que ni siquiera había terminado de leer el capítulo final.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** ¿Qué puedo decir? XD ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! Aquí va otro capi editado :-) Que lo disfruten y nos vemos en otra actualización. Besos y gracias por seguir esta extraña historia XD.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo no gano nada, sólo el desgaste de mis neuronas y mi teclado.

**Capítulo IV  
Definitivamente tener la testosterona alta es un grave problema **

Sasuke y Sakura sospechaban que aquel no sería un buen día.

Como todas las mañanas, el equipo siete se reuniría en el mismo lugar y hora de siempre para comenzar con su entrenamiento. Y parecía que se repetiría la misma rutina diaria; primero llegaría Sasuke, luego Sakura, Naruto y unas horas más tarde Kakashi. Pero, sorpresivamente él ya se encontraba allí y se veía igual de molesto que el día anterior. Y en cuanto su sensei les dedicó una gélida mirada con su único ojo visible, los tres adolescentes comprendieron que definitivamente no iba a ser un buen día…

—Sasuke, Sakura —los llamó Kakashi con ese tono huraño tan poco usual en él—. Dadas las circunstancias y el hecho que _ninguno_ de ustedes se atrevió a decirme quién fue el culpable… —meditó sus palabras un momento—. He decidido que no los ayudaré con su problema.

—_¿¡QUÉ?! _—Sasuke ya se había levantado con un humor terrible en la mañana, y encima ahora tenía que enterarse de esto—. Pero si apenas ayer ibas a ayudarnos.

—Si no hubiesen destruido mi libro, ahora mismo estarían en donde tienen que estar —fue todo lo que contestó, y se alejó de ellos con un desprecio algo infantil.

—¡Pero si todo fue culpa de—! —Uchiha estuvo a punto de decir que todo había sido culpa de la histérica y el dobe, pero "la histérica" lo calló justo a tiempo con un certero golpe y "el dobe" ni siquiera se dio por aludido.

—¿Qué decías, Sasuke? —Preguntó el jounin, aún de espalda a ellos.

—_¡Mmphdjhhj! _—"respondió" el chico con la mano de Sakura sobre su boca.

—Fascinante —replicó con sarcasmo, mientras entornaba los ojos—. Por cierto, tienen el día libre —anunció—. No pregunten, fue idea de Tsunade-sama. Si fuera por mí, los tendría todo el día entrenando sin agua ni comida bajo el sol.

Naruto tragó saliva nerviosamente; y es que aquella amenaza de Kakashi había sonado bastante real. Pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera replicar otra cosa, Hatake desapareció en una nube de humo ante sus ojos.

—_¡Mou!_ Siempre hace lo mismo —se quejó el rubio, molesto porque no iba a entrenar ese día. Aunque de pronto, una idea surcó su mente. Podía hacer otra cosa entonces, aprovechando su día libre:

¡Averiguar si Hinata estaba saliendo realmente con Kiba!

Y al igual que Kakashi, se dispuso a largarse de allí, pero unas manos lo detuvieron por el cuello de la chaqueta.

—¿A dónde creer que vas, Naruto? —el aludido volvió a tragar saliva con dificultad ante la mirada envenenada de Sakura. Aunque la de Sasuke no se quedaba atrás. Naruto sintió pánico: No había tenido esa sensación de querer ser asesinado con la mirada por ellos, desde que dieron los exámenes chuunin escritos.

—Dobe —Sasuke lo apuntó con el dedo de forma amenazante (y al estar en el cuerpo de Sakura, a Naruto le parecía más amenazador aún)—. Tienes el plazo de un día para hacer que Kakashi cambie de opinión o…

—¿O qué? —preguntó, temiéndose la respuesta.

—¡O tu pelo rubio se teñirá de rojo con tu propia sangre, cuando yo misma te lo arranque! —el aludido dio un respingo cuando Sakura dijo eso. Incluso Sasuke se vio ligeramente asustado.

Después de esa respuesta poco sutil, Sakura entornó los ojos murmurando algo sobre "hombres estúpidos", y pensó en cómo podría sacarle provecho a su improvisado día libre.

—Si que es violenta —le susurró el rubio a Sasuke. Este sólo gruñó, la verdad es que verse a si mismo siendo un histérico no le hacía la menor gracia.

—Y una histérica.

—¡AÚN SIGO AQUÍ Y LOS ESTOY ESCUCHANDO!

—Hn.

* * *

Hyuuga Neji tenía más o menos el mismo estilo de vida que Sasuke; Tenía un club de fans que ignoraba completamente, una simple rutina diaria (levantarse, bañarse, entrenar, comer, entrenar y acostarse), y al igual que el Uchiha prodigio, no descansaba hasta obtener lo que quería. Y precisamente, su nuevo objetivo se paseaba en frente de él, acompañado por Naruto y su rival de todos los tiempos.

—_¡Naruto!_ —Sakura lo llamó disimuladamente—. ¿Acaso Neji está mirándome?

—Bueno, técnicamente está mirando al teme —el aludido bufó molesto. Lo que le faltaba: Ser perseguido por un idiota. Un _hombre _idiota—. Aunque claro, él no sabe que tú eres él y que el teme es tú, así que—

—Mejor olvídalo —Haruno entornó los ojos, pero cuando notó que Neji se acercaba comenzó a ponerse roja—. ¡Mierda!

—¡Mira! ¿Ese no es Sasuke-kun? —un par de niñas iban pasando junto a ellos y una le dijo a la otra—. Sí es él y… ¡OH, POR KAMI! —se llevó una mano a la boca con sorpresa—. ¿Está SONROJADO?

—¡Sí, tienes razón! —su amiga la apoyó—. ¡Se ve tan lindo así!

Y las dos se fueron de ahí riendo como bobas, lanzando una que otra miradita a su amor platónico.

—¡SAKURA! —Sasuke se volteó hacia ella y la tomó por los hombros con fuerza—. ¡Pero qué mierda estás haciendo, idiota! —la zarandeó—. ¿Quieres terminar de arruinar mi imagen por completo o qué?

—¡No puedo evitarlo! —se excusó la chica, zafándose de su agarre. Pero entonces notó que el Hyuuga se estaba aproximando hacia ellos—. ¡Oh, no! Neji se acerca… _salúdalo._

—Ni hablar —respondió tajante. Ya estaba furioso, se había levantado con un dolor terrible en todo el cuerpo, estaba más irritable que nunca y tenía un curioso antojo de comer chocolate. _Mucho_ chocolate.

—¡Hazlo!

—_Iie_ —esto era el colmo, aún no asimilaba que Lee había estado a punto de besarlo y ahora tenía que ser amable con el idiota de Hyuuga Neji—. No me agrada.

—A ti no te agrada nadie —le recordó Sakura, entornando los ojos.

—Eso no es cierto —Sasuke comenzó a recordar—. Está Kakashi (cuando no está leyendo esa estupidez de libro), Naruto (cuando está quieto), Hinata (porque casi no habla…)

—Sakura —Neji había estado observando la curiosa discusión, hasta que decidió acercarse a "la chica". Sasuke alzó una ceja y la Haruno rogó porque no dijera nada grosero—. Buenos días.

—Ya son tardes —le informó con hostilidad, Sakura le dio un codazo. Hyuuga ni siquiera se inmutó por la aspereza de sus palabras y le enseñó su reloj:

Marcaba las 11:**59** a.m.

_Idiota sabelotodo, _pensó Sasuke, tratando de sonreírle.

—Tienes razón.

—Sí, la tengo.

Uchiha apretó los puños. Alzó la vista hacia Sakura en busca de ayuda, pero esta estaba demasiado nerviosa como para decir algo. Y si lo hacía, lo más probable es que lo dejaría en ridículo en frente de ese niño bonito. Así que agradeció el silencio de la chica_._

—¿Y qué se te ofrece, Neji-san?—preguntó, tratando de sonar lo más amable posible.

Naruto tuvo que aguantarse la risa y Sakura alzó una ceja, sorprendida ante la amabilidad del Uchiha. Neji tuvo un amago de sonrisa, que la Haruno no sabría si interpretar como sincera o burlesca, pero al instante el chico se compuso y clavó sus penetrantes ojos perlados en los de Sasuke.

—Mañana saldremos —le dijo en un tono que parecía más una orden que una propuesta—. Pasaré por ti a las 6:00 p.m. No me hagas esperar.

Neji desapareció y Sasuke se quedó ahí, con la palabra en la boca, mientras sentía cómo se formaba un dolor agudo en su estómago que se incrementaba poco a poco. Naruto no pudo aguantar un segundo más y se carcajeó en su cara, mientras que Sakura aún no asimilaba lo que acababa de ocurrir.

_¿Sasuke y Neji… En una __cita__?

* * *

_

—Kakashi, ¿estás seguro? —Tsunade no aprobaba el comportamiento del jounin, ya que a pesar de que era lo más divertido que había escuchado en mucho tiempo, sabía que Sakura no debía estar pasándola muy bien—. ¿Qué pasará si no pueden resolverlo?

—Lo harán, son listos —replicó él, mientras se levantaba de la silla—. Les hará bien trabajar juntos, últimamente se llevan pésimo.

—Kakashi… —la Hokage también se levantó—. ¿No estás haciendo esto sólo porque perdiste tu libro, verdad

—Claro que no —se defendió el jounin, haciéndose el ofendido—. Sólo lo hago por el bien de mis alumnos.

—Ajá… —Tsunade esperó que se largara de su oficina y bebió un poco de sake. La verdad es que no le había creído ni una palabra.

* * *

—Tenten me va a matar —repitió Sakura por quinta vez, bastante preocupada, mientras Sasuke se recuperaba de lo que acababa de sucederle.

—Hyuuga Neji… acaba de pedirme una cita… —Uchiha comenzó a recordar lo sucedido con la mirada perdida—. Y supuestamente _acepté_… Joder, ¿por qué mejor alguien no me mata de una vez?

Naruto iba a decir algo, pero Sakura lo calló.

—Mírale el lado positivo, Sasuke-_chan _—Sasuke frunció el ceño, era obvio que Naruto estaba más que empeñado en burlarse de él—. Será una gran anécdota que contarle a sus nietos.

—¿_Nuestros_ nietos? —preguntó Sakura, alarmada.

—Claro que no —el rubio hizo un gesto con la mano—. Me refiero a los de Hyuuga y el idiota este —señaló a Sasuke, que se debatía entre matar a Naruto o matarse a él mismo.

—¡Ni lo digas, Naruto! —soltó la chica, dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Sakura-chan, eres demasiado violenta!

Uchiha iba a interrumpir su infantil discusión para decir que por nada del mundo se humillaría y saldría con Hyuuga Neji, pero luego analizó la situación con más detalle: Era un hecho que a Sakura le gustaba aquel idiota, y lo peor es que parecía ser recíproco… bueno, ya tenía una nueva misión: Destruir _cualquier_ indicio de relación entre Sakura y Hyuuga.

—¿En qué piensas, Sasuke? —Sakura entrecerró los ojos, como si adivinara sus pensamientos—. Conozco esa mirada.

—Bien por ti —Sasuke siguió esbozando esa sonrisa autosuficiente y astuta, que tanto irritaba a sus compañeros.

—Ni se te ocurra hacer lo que estoy pensando.

—No sabía que pensaras, así que no puedes culparme… —respondió tajantemente, marchándose a su casa temporal. Sakura le arrojó un kunai, pero este lo esquivó fácilmente.

—¡Lo odio! —se lamentó la chica, suspirando tristemente—. Va a arruinar mi vida.

—No es para tanto, Sakura-chan —la consoló el rubio con unas palmadas amistosas en el hombro—. Ya se va a arreglar todo, confía en mí.

Al parecer, la chica olvidó que ahora lucía como Sasuke y abrazó a Naruto como solía hacerlo antes, y no pasó mucho para que la gente comenzara a mirar hacia ellos. El rubio trató de alejarse lo más discretamente posible.

—Sakura, Sakura-chan. ¡Aléjate! —Naruto trataba de quitársela de encima—. La gente comienza a mirar extraño.

—No me importa, el idiota se lo merece… —dijo, aún inclinada hacia su amigo.

—¡Él sí, pero yo _no_! —Naruto al fin se libró de ella—. Si quieres hacer ver al teme como un completo gay hazlo sin mí, por favor.

Sakura lo meditó y por primera vez admitió que su amigo estaba en lo correcto.

—Naruto… ¿Qué hacen los hombres en su tiempo libre?

* * *

—¿Vas a tener una cita con Hyuuga-No-Me-Divierto-Y-Soy-De-Hielo-Neji? —Ino había escuchado muchas cosas increíbles en su vida, pero que el bloque de hielo humano que era Neji fuera a tener una cita con su mejor amiga, la frentona, se llevaba el premio—. ¡No me lo creo, si hasta pensaba que no le gustaban las mujeres!

Sasuke sonrió ante eso y se dirigió al closet de la habitación, seguido de Ino. El Uchiha comenzó a sacar toda la ropa, creando un desastre en la habitación de Sakura. La rubia lo miró con confusión.

—Sakura, ¿qué se supone qué haces?

—Veo qué carajo me pondré mañana —respondió, sacando otra tonelada de faldas y blusas—. Y como tú eres una chica me puedes ayudar _((porque no tengo idea de esto))._

—Tú también eres chica, Sakura —le recordó la kunoichi, alzando una ceja. ¿Acaso su amiga tenía personalidades múltiples y nunca lo había notado?—. ¿Te sientes bien, estás con tu periodo o algo? Porque estás bastante extraña…

—Sí, lo que sea —Sasuke ignoró a la rubia y fijó la vista en cierta prenda—. Ya he visto a Sakura— digo a mí con esto. ¿Qué opinas?

Ino analizó la prenda que el chico le había plantado en las narices: Era un vestido ligero, color turquesa y algo ceñido. Tenía un ligero escote y se ataba al cuello. La falda llegaba hasta las rodillas y tenía un corte en la pierna derecha.

—Así vas con todo en la primera cita, ¿eh? —dijo Ino con un tono sugerente, mientras se reía. Sasuke alzó una ceja—. ¿Acaso pretendes tirártelo mañana mismo?

—¿Que qué? —genial, otra desagradable imagen mental para agregar. Pero un momento… ¡Como que tirárselo!

_¿Acaso… acaso Sakura se acostaba con todos los tipos que salía?_

¡Pero si la había visto salir con varios! O sea que… ¡Todos esos bastardos ya se la habían tirado y él no había recibido ni un mísero beso en la mejilla!

¡Si hasta Naruto había salido con ella una vez y—! Oh Dios, iba a MATAR a Naruto.

—Sakura, ¿estás bien? —Ino se le acercó, preocupada al ver que se había puesto excesivamente pálida—. ¿Quieres un vaso de agua?

—Yamanaka…

—¿Si? —preguntó mientras le colgaba el vestido y verificaba que estuviera en perfectas condiciones.

—¿Recuerdas a todos los chicos con los que me he acostado?

El padre de Sakura, que había sido obligado a levantarse de su sillón favorito para ir a decirles a las chicas que la comida ya estaba lista, se le desencajó la mandíbula al escuchar eso.

_¿Qué… princesita?

* * *

_

Sakura al fin había descifrado el misterio que siempre se había preguntado: Qué diablos hacían los hombres cuando se reunían. Pero ahora que estaba en un bar rodeada de ellos, realmente prefería haberse quedado con la duda. Ese lugar era como volver a la época de su abuela; repleta de ninjas-cavernícolas arrogantes, groseros y más machistas que los comerciales de "AXE for men".

—…pero le dije a la chica que no podía tener nada serio con ella —Kiba acababa su relato con una sonrisa socarrona y machista, que hizo que a la kunoichi le dieran ganas de abofetearlo—. Soy un espíritu libre.

—Genial —dijo Naruto con asombro, aunque lo único que esperaba es que esa chica no se tratara de Hinata.

—Sí… —le apoyó Shikamaru con voz aburrida y bostezando—. Como sea.

—Sólo están celosos porque no poseen el sex-appeal necesario —comentó Kiba, dándose aires de superioridad. Sakura entornó los ojos _(Y creía que Uchiha era el egocéntrico…)_—. ¿Verdad, Akamaru?

—¡Arf!

—Eres el único idiota que podría traer a su mascota a un lugar como este —le dijo Shino, bajándole los humos—. ¿No sabes que está prohibido?

—¡No digas eso! —el castaño salió a la defensa al instante—. Akamaru no es sólo una mascota, es casi como una persona. Y hasta apuesto que es más listo que Naruto.

—¡Eh! —se quejó el rubio.

—¿Lo ves?

—Tienes un punto —concedió Shino.

—¡Eh! —repitió Naruto.

Sakura se cubrió la cara con las manos, harta de tanta tontería. No se preguntaba por qué a Sasuke no le gustaba salir con ellos. Se levantó excusándose que iba al baño, justo antes de que empezaran a hablar de Ino y sus otras amigas… y la verdad, no quería escuchar eso.

Mientras caminaba, le llegaban conversaciones y gritos que no tocaban otros temas que no fueran el sexo y los deportes. Sakura entornó los ojos; cavernícolas, definitivamente eran eso. Aún así, se alegraba de ser hombre en ese momento. Si fuese chica de nuevo, lo más probable es que estaría siendo acosada por todos esos ninjas trogloditas, expuesta a sus más primitivos instintos.

—¡Teme, ya estás de vuelta! —le saludó Naruto con una gran sonrisa, cuando la vio regresar. Sakura le devolvió el gesto con dificultad—. ¿Qué cuentas?

—Nada —respondió sacando su dinero, o el de Sasuke mejor dicho—. Sólo que ya me voy…

—¡Pero no te vayas aún! —al parecer, el alcohol había provocado que al rubio se le olvidara que se trataba de Sakura, así que la volvió a sentar con ellos—. ¡Recién estamos comenzando!

—Sí, es cierto —lo apoyó Chouji, pidiéndose otra tabla de comida individual—. Y mejor cuéntanos como vas con Sakura…

—¿Qué dijiste? —la aludida abrió los ojos, alarmada. ¿Así que el bastardo egocéntrico de Uchiha "no" la soportaba, pero sí tenía tiempo para andar hablando de ella a sus espaldas, eh?

—No te hagas el inocente, Uchiha —le dijo Kiba, mientras sonreía—. Que sabemos que vas tras ella desde hace tiempo…

—Yo… —Sakura estaba recibiendo demasiada información como para procesarla correctamente.

—Y me imagino que ya te la habrás tira— —las palabras de Kiba fueron interrumpidas por Naruto, quién le cubrió la boca justo a tiempo. Parecía que había recuperado un poco la razón, y ahora estaba tratando de arreglar la situación. Aunque sabía que Sakura lo recriminaría después.

—Me tengo que ir —Sakura se levantó de allí más furiosa que nunca, azotando la puerta al salir.

—¿Qué le pasa a ese?

—Nada, es muy reservado con sus cosas, sólo eso. Por cierto, Kiba —Naruto aprovechó ese momento para resolver su gran duda—. ¿Qué te traes con Hinata?

—¿Eh?

—¡YA ME OÍSTE!

—Oh, _eso _—Kiba sonrió maliciosamente.

* * *

—¡Adiós Sr. y Sra. Haruno! —Ino se despidió de ellos mientras salía de su residencia—. Gracias por invitarme a cenar.

Sasuke se despidió de ella con un gesto con la cabeza, que no pasó desapercibido por su "padre". ¿Pero qué le estaba pasando a su pequeña princesa?

La rubia se despidió de él también, pensando en las últimas palabras del chico.

—_Yamanaka, supongo que nos conocemos mucho y todo eso _—_Sasuke la miraba directamente a los ojos_—. _Así que quiero pedirte un favor._

—_Tú dirás _—_Ino se había rendido en descubrir que diablos le pasaba a su amiga, así que se lo atribuyó todo a sus cambios hormonales._

—_Quiero que me hagas una lista de absolutamente todos los idiotas con los que me he acostado _—_le dijo, mientras le entregaba papel y lápiz_—. _Y si puedes, incluye direcciones, números telefónicos, pasatiempos y cualquier dato útil, ¿de acuerdo?_

—_¡Sakura, Ino, la comida está lista! _—_gritó su padre desde el pasillo. _

Sasuke subió a su habitación, pensando en distintas formas de matar, aniquilar, torturar y castrar a alguien. Estaba a punto de desvestirse, cuando una silueta entró por la ventana. Inmediatamente sacó un kunai, pero al ver que era Sakura se tranquilizó, aunque tenía muchas cosas que decirle en ese momento.

—¡Tengo que hablar contigo! —dijeron al mismo tiempo, bufando con fastidio por ello—. ¡Yo primero!

—¡Yo hablaré primero! —exclamó Sakura, antes de que el Uchiha pudiese protestar—. ¿Realmente le dices a los chicos que te vas a acostar conmigo? ¡Cómo puedes ser tan infeliz!

—¡Qué! —se defendió Sasuke, atónito, sin tomar en cuenta lo tarde que era y el escándalo que estaban haciendo—. Ya quisieras… Oh, claro, sí lo quisiste alguna vez, lástima que fuera a los doce años…

—¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso, bastardo egocéntrico e idiota! —le gritó mientras comenzaba a golpearlo, olvidándose que era su cuerpo—. ¡No me acostaría contigo ni aunque fueras el _último _hombre de la tierra!

—Hn. ¿Y por eso te acuestas con todo el resto, no? —cuando Sakura se abalanzó sobre él, haciendo que cayeran al suelo, supo que no tendría que haber dicho eso—.¿Haruno?

—Te… voy… a… ¡MATAR!—le gritó y comenzó a ahorcarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Sasuke se la quitó de encima con dificultad.

—Si no fueras una chica, te juro que te mataría —le amenazó con un tono frío y peligroso. Sakura reconoció que hacía tiempo que no lo veía tan furioso—. Aunque pensándolo bien… ¡Ahora no eres una chica!

Y antes de que Sakura pudiera reaccionar, Sasuke se abalanzó sobre ella haciendo que cayeran sobre la cama de la chica, mientras se insultaban, gritaban y golpeaban mutuamente.

—Sakura está en su cuarto, Naruto —la Sra. Haruno le indicó amablemente, mientras su esposo lo taladraba con la mirada. No le hacía la menor gracia que un chico viera a su hija a mitad de la noche.

Pero Naruto se salvó del interrogatorio de su vida, ya que de la habitación de Sakura se escuchaban unos sospechosos gritos y… ¿acaso eran gemidos?

—_¡PARA POR FAVOR!_

—_¡ESTOY APENAS EMPEZANDO!_

—_¡ME VAS A MATAR, QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA!_

—_¡NO GRITES TANTO!_

—¿Qué diablos…? —el sr. Haruno se levantó del sillón de un salto, como si le hubiesen pinchado en el trasero, mientras su mujer se cubría la boca. Por su parte, Naruto subió las escaleras con rapidez para evitar que sus mejores amigos se mataran entre ellos, seguido por los padres de la chica. El rubio abrió la puerta, quedándose con la boca abierta, mientras los señores Haruno se encontraban con una escena muy poco agradable:

Uchiha Sasuke estaba totalmente despeinado, con la ropa mal puesta y acostado en la cama con SU hija (en las mismas condiciones) sentada a horcajadas sobre él, con las manos apoyadas en los costados del chico.

Los dos estaban jadeando y parecían agotados.

—Bueno, por lo menos ya sabemos el porque de los gritos —comentó Naruto cómicamente, tratando de relajar la situación. Pero la mirada de depredador que le enviaron los otros le hizo entender que no había sido lo más adecuado—. ¡B-Bueno! Me t-tengo que ir. Los dejo para que sigan cogien— ¡Conversando! ¡Adios señores Haruno, Sakura-chan, teme!

Y desapareció por la puerta.

Sakura miró a sus padres y luego al Uchiha encima de ella.

_Genial, simplemente genial…_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Uhm… ¿he estado muy ocupada con la universidad? XD

Recuerden que este fic está en una ardua e intensa **remodelación**; ahora estoy subiendo capítulos revisados y editados, porque realmente el fic era un asco y ahora no está quedando así de horrible (está hasta pasable). Ah y también, me gustaría que se pasaran por mi último oneshot CCAMS y me dijeran qué opinan. Bueno, eso sería. ¡Saludos!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo V  
****Sharingan contra Byakugan y de cómo Katy Perry arruinó mi vida**

—¡Hi-Hime-chan! —gritó Haruno Keiji, al ver a su preciosa y adorada hija en una posición nada inocente y, por el contrario, bastante comprometedora junto a (no, joder, _sobre_) Uchiha Sasuke. Como si su cerebro hubiese acabado de procesar la imagen que tenía en frente, el rostro del hombre pasó del blanco total, a un color cereza y luego a un rojo intenso, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a convulsionarse. Y tal vez lo único que evitó que Keiji se lanzara sobre el Uchiha, fue la oportuna intervención de su mujer.

—Sakura, cariño, ya te he dicho que debes avisar cuando traigas a tu novio a casa —le recordó su madre, con una actitud notoriamente más tranquila que la de su marido. Obviamente ella no veía la escena con la misma gravedad que él, cosa que Sasuke agradeció internamente—. Pero por lo menos usaron protección, ¿verdad?

Sakura se cubrió el rostro con sus manos.

—Porque siempre te lo he dicho, Sakura. ¡Sexo seguro es sexo feliz!

Después de eso, el Uchiha ya no estaba tan agradecido y la chica no sabía en dónde meterse. El señor Haruno abrió la boca, seguramente para torturar a "Sasuke" con el interrogatorio de su vida, cuando su madre intervino justo a tiempo y salvó a Sakura de, seguramente, una experiencia traumática.

—Prepararé té para todos —anunció—. Supongo que te quedarás a cenar, ¿no, Sasuke-kun?

La mujer salió de la habitación, antes de alguien pudiera siquiera replicar, seguida a regañadientes por su marido que murmuraba algo sobre "el clan Uchiha" y "castración", dejando a Sasuke y Sakura a solas nuevamente.

—Idiota —se insultaron al mismo tiempo y pasaron a ignorarse mutuamente.

Sakura suspiró. Definitivamente recordaría aquella noche como la más humillante de toda su vida. Aunque, ¿cómo podía olvidarla? Es decir, sus padres la habían encontrado en su cuarto, a mitad de la noche sentada a horcajadas sobre Uchiha Sasuke. Y está de más decir que esa también fue la cena más incómoda que alguna vez había tenido; su madre no dejaba de hablar de sexo y preguntar cosas _bastante_ íntimas a ambos chicos y, al mismo tiempo, debía lidiar con las preguntas meticulosas y miradas asesinas de su padre durante todo el tiempo.

Sasuke, quien se alegraba de no ser el blanco de las preguntas, estaba seguro de que si las miradas pudiesen matar, Sakura ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra.

—Uchiha —fue la afectuosa despedida de Keiji, antes de cerrarle la puerta de su propia casa en las narices, una vez que la cena había acabado. Sakura suspiró resignada. ¿Qué podía hacer?

¿Decirles que por culpa de las asquerosas galletas de Ino, ella y Uchiha Sasuke habían cambiado de cuerpos, y su sensei adicto a la lectura erótica no los quería ayudar por haber roto uno de sus novelas favoritas?

¡Si claro, eso tenía mucho sentido! Parecía una historia inventada por Naruto…

—¡Sakura-chan! —y precisamente el aludido le hizo señas desde los arbustos, sin siquiera darse por enterado. Sakura se acercó rápidamente, vigilando que no hubiese nadie cerca—. Sé que no tengo por qué meterme en tu vida íntima y mucho menos en la del teme, pero con lo que acaba de pasar, yo me preguntaba…

—No es lo que tu piensas, Naruto, así que ni te esfuerces —lo cortó la chica, entornando los ojos, sabiendo de sobra lo que el rubio iba a preguntar.

—¿En serio? ¡Me alegro mucho! —el chico se tranquilizó notablemente, aunque sabía que la imagen de sus dos mejores amigos juntos lo iba a seguir por un largo tiempo—. Nee, Sakura-chan. ¿Qué ocurrirá mañana? Con esto de que el teme tendrá una cita con Neji.

Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada, por haber osado siquiera a recordárselo.

—No lo sé, Naruto.

—Oh, pero no estés triste, Sakura-chan —Naruto trató de animarla, mientras salía de su escondite—. ¿Vamos por un ramen?

—No tengo dine… —comenzó la kunoichi, pero luego pareció recordar algo y sonrió de la misma forma que Sasuke lo hacía. Naruto alzó una ceja ante eso, con preocupación.

—¿Sakura-chan?

—No, nada —la chica lo tomó por el brazo y siguieron caminado—¡Vamos a comer! Sasuke invita, después de todo.

—¡Yatta! —se alegró Naruto, ante la idea de que el teme sin siquiera saber, le pagara la comida— ¿Pero podrías soltarme? La gente comienza a mirar raro…

* * *

Tsunade suspiró. Aún se encontraba en la oficina, a pesar de la hora, ocupada buscando unos papeles. Definitivamente había sido una mala idea darle el día libre a Shizune.

Sacó una de sus adoradas botellas de sake y la bebió para tranquilizar sus nervios; Estaba preocupada por Sakura. Hace días que no iba a entrenar y sólo tenía noticias de ella, gracias a los comentarios de Naruto e Ino. Realmente quería ayudar a su alumna, pero no tenía idea cómo. ¡Y aún no podía creer que Kakashi, siendo su maestro no quisiera ayudarlos!

Y todo porque Naruto (_quién más_, pensó sarcásticamente) había destruido su edición limitada de ese libro pervertido que tanto le gustaba. Dios, hasta podría culpar a Jiraiya por haber creado el Icha Icha Paradise y…

—¿Icha Icha Paradise? —repitió la rubia. Una idea surcó por su calculadora y brillante mente. Era absurda, descabellada y más que desesperada, pero a estas alturas tenía que probar todo. Su orgullo iba a quedar aplastado, sí, pero todo era por el bien de su querida pupila.

Tenía que hablar con Jiraiya cuanto antes.

* * *

—¡Estás lista, frentona! Y no te ves tan desastrosa, después de todo...

Fue el encantador comentario de Ino, mientras aprobaba con la vista la apariencia de su amiga. Sasuke alzó una ceja. ¿Y se suponía que los hombres eran los poco delicados?

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó dudoso, mientras se observaba frente a un gran espejo de cuerpo completo. Pero tenía que reconocerlo, el vestido le quedaba bien… _excesivamente_ bien, para ser más exactos. Frunció el ceño al notar que también dejaba ver mucho más de lo que quisiera que Hyuuga (y cualquier otro) viera.

_Joder._

Tuvo ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. Sabía que en cuanto saliera a la calle, iba a tener todas las miradas sobre su escote, y ahora que lo veía bien era demasiado pronunciado y la tela demasiado delgada…

¡Más le valía a Hyuuga no tener ninguna idea extraña!

—Te ves bien, mujer —insistió la rubia, al ver como fruncía el ceño ante su apariencia—. No sé por qué hoy estás tan cohibida. No es la primera vez que usas ese vestido, frentona.

El Uchiha enfocó todo su odio en la chica. ¡Ella era la culpable de que Sakura se vistiera de forma tan provocativa, haciendo que su concentración y raciocinio comenzaran a flaquear al topársela!

—Hn —fue todo lo que dijo, mientras buscaba su bolso y lo llenaba con cosas que suponía que una chica utilizaría. Revolviendo en el tocador, encontró un spray de pimienta y decidió llevarlo también. Después de todo, nunca se sabía que tanto podría acercarse Hyuuga…

—Oi, Sakura.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Sasuke, que seguía fulminando al inofensivo vestido en el reflejo del espejo.

—¿A dónde van a ir? —preguntó la rubia interesada, mientras buscaba algo en su bolso.

—Por ahí, al cine o algo —respondió con voz monótona, pero al ver a Ino rebuscando entre sus cosas, recordó algo—. ¿Trajiste la lista?

—Claro, aquí es… —pero antes de terminar de hablar, Sasuke ya se la había arrancado de las manos y la leía con desesperación muy mal disimulada—… tá.

Ignorándola, el Uchiha estrujó el papel entre sus dedos, frunciendo el ceño a medida que leía. En él habían tres nombres escritos:

_Hitoshi Erizawa_

_Yasuo Inouye_

_Fukuda Kentaro_

_¡Y que la lista siga creciendo, frentona!_

_Ino._

¿Que siga creciendo? En esos momentos tenía ganar de matar a Yamanaka.

Pero para suerte de esos pobres chicos, Sasuke no los conocía de ningún lado.

—¡De dónde salieron estos idiotas! —preguntó de mala manera, mientras gravaba con odio los tres nombres en su retina.

—Pues, si no sabes tú… —comentó Ino, poniéndose de pie—. Yo ni siquiera me acuerdo de sus caras.

Sasuke gruñó. NADIE reconocería sus caras cuando él los encontrara.

—¡Sakura, Neji está aquí! —anunció la madre de la ninja-médico, entrando a la habitación. A Sasuke se le encogió el estómago—. Diviértete, cariño… y no te preocupes por tu padre, aún no llega del trabajo, así que Neji estará a salvo.

Sasuke sonrió forzadamente ante lo paradójica de la situación y bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que sus tacones le permitían.

—Espero que se divierta —comentó la señora Haruno con aire soñador. Ino sonrió junto con ella—. Se merece pasarlo bien en su cita, después de que la interrumpimos anoche con el chico Uchiha…

A Ino se le desencajó la mandíbula ante eso. _¿Sakura y Sasuke-kun?

* * *

_

—Naruto, eso no está bien —sentenció Sakura, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Los dos se encontraban en la residencia Uchiha, por lo que el rubio parecía sentirse con total libertad de vaciar el refrigerador de Sasuke—. No es correcto.

—¡Pero, Sakura-chan! —protestó él, con un trozo de jamón en la boca. Sakura entornó los ojos y se lo quitó—. ¿Acaso no quieres saber que hará Sasuke?

La chica lo meditó unos segundos. Sabía que no debía espiar, pero…

_**Se suponía que serías tú la que tuviera una cita con él**_, le recordó su inner con malicia.

—¡Tienes razón, vamos!

Naruto sonrió y, dejando la cocina hecha un desastre, siguió a Sakura hasta la salida.

¡Apenas podía esperar para ver al teme usando un vestido y en una cita!

* * *

Por Dios, ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando decidió ir a esta estúpida cita?

—Sakura —le había saludado Neji, clavando sus penetrantes ojos perlados en los suyo. Este lo miró desafiante—Te ves muy oportuna, hoy. ¿Vamos?

Sasuke miró con recelo el brazo que le ofrecía y lo aceptó a regañadientes, anotándose mentalmente desquitarse con Sakura después.

—¿Y a dónde vamos? —preguntó, para iniciar una conversación. No es que estuviera interesado en platicar con él, pero ya que Sakura parloteaba sin parar, no podía quedarse en silencio. Neji sólo siguió con la vista al frente.

—Vamos al cine —respondió tranquilamente, sin siquiera preguntarle su opinión.

—Como digas —respondió, totalmente desganado.

Ocultando su chakra, dos espías los seguían a una distancia prudente.

—¿Oportuna? —repitió Naruto por enésima vez, una vez que tomaron asiento dentro de la misma sala del cine que Neji y Sasuke—. ¿Qué clase de halago es ese? Sonó completamente gay.

Sakura lo golpeó en la cabeza.

—Que un hombre sea educado no significa que sea homosexual, Naruto —le susurró, mientras empezaba la película—. Es sólo que él no pasa comiendo ramen o viendo pornografía como tú y Kakashi-sensei.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —se indignó Naruto, haciendo que las personas cercanas a él se molestaran.

—Naruto, no grites durante la película —le reprendió la chica. Por suerte, Sasuke estaba bastante más adelante y no oyó el alboroto que estaba haciendo su amigo.

—Sí, sí… —el rubio se acomodó en el asiento y sacó un puñado de palomitas—. Por cierto, que mierda de película. ¡Apuesto lo que sea a que él tiene otra mujer mucho más sexy que ella!

Sakura entornó los ojos. Era la última vez que venía al cine junto a Naruto.

—Ino-san, no es normal que nosotros hablemos —un chico le susurraba a la rubia, sentados ambos en el otro extremo de la sala—. De hecho, no me agradas mucho…

Yamanaka abrió los ojos, sorprendida e indignada.

—Tú tampoco —contestó la kunoichi, haciendo que Lee se sorprendiera. ¡Él le agradaba a todo el mundo!—. Pero es por una buena causa, créeme.

—¿En serio?

—¿Acaso quieres ver a Sakura con otro hombre? —preguntó Ino, maliciosamente. Lee, ante la posibilidad de que su amada Sakura estuviera con otro (especialmente con el canalla de Uchiha) se inquietó.

—¡SAKURA-SAN _JAMÁS_ ESTARÁ CON SEMEJANTE ARROGANTE Y TRAIDOR! —vociferó, levantándose de su asiento y empuñando su mano en el aire—. ¡MI ADORADA FLOR QUE RESPLANDECE CON EL PODER DE LA JUVENTUD SÓLO SE MERECE LO MEJOR!

Ino le miró extrañada y se concentró en la película, fingiendo no conocerlo.

—¡Oh, por Dios, es Lee! —exclamó Sakura, encogiéndose en su asiento.

—¡Cejas encrespadas! —Naruto se atragantó con su bebida, imitando a su mejor amiga.

—¿Pero qué carajo hace este idiota aquí? —se preguntó Sasuke, a su vez, mientras Lee retomaba su asiento tranquilamente, ignorando los abucheos y miradas de sorpresas del resto de la gente.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó Neji, sin un ápice de sorpresa en su rostro. Sasuke supuso que se debía a que ya estaba acostumbrado a los arrebatos de Lee.

—Nada, nada —contestó el Uchiha, diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente—. Que qué idiota la chica por haber golpeado así a su novio.

Neji alzó las cejas.

—Acaba de enterarse de que es el amante de su madre —le recordó, con un tonillo irónico.

—Seguramente se lo merecía —dijo Sasuke, tomando de su bebida sonoramente para molestarlo.

Exactamente tres horas después de que la madre y el esposo de la protagonista murieran calcinados en un misterioso accidente y ésta huyera con su cirujano plástico, la tediosa película al fin había acabado y ahora ambos chicos se dirigían a un carísimo restaurante para continuar con su "fantástica" cita. Completamente hastiado, Sasuke asentía por inercia a todo lo que Neji decía, aprovechando cualquier oportunidad que se le presentara para fastidiarlo, pero el Hyuuga no parecía inmutarse con nada.

—¿Ya van a ordenar? —la camarera se acercó hasta ellos para tomar su pedido, recorriendo con la vista al Hyuuga sin ningún tipo de discreción.

—Yo quiero la orden número cuatro —Neji dejó su menú en la mesa, esperando a que su acompañante ordenara.

—Yo quiero el número…

—Y una ensalada para la señorita —completó el Hyuuga prodigio, mientras la mesera se daba la vuelta y llevaba sus pedidos hasta la cocina.

Sasuke apretó los puños y pretendió que todo estaba bien, con una sonrisa más que forzada. Aunque, claramente, nada estaba bien; ni la cita, ni la comida, ni la compañía, ni el dolor que sentía debajo del estómago desde ayer, y que parecía haberse incrementado. Además, sentía su pecho más adolorido que nunca (desde que era mujer, claro) y estaba sumamente sensible. Era vergonzoso, humillante y obviamente se lo llevaría consigo a la tumba, pero incluso se había _conmovido _en una de las escenas de la película.

¡Un Uchiha conmovido por una simple y tonta película!

¡Ugh! Estúpidas hormonas de Sakura.

—¿Sakura, te sientes bien? —preguntó Neji.

—Sí, perfectamente —contestó, esbozando una mueca de dolor que indicaba exactamente lo contrario—. Voy al baño.

Sasuke se puso de pie rápidamente, mientras Neji se acomodaba en su asiento, suspirando.

Esto estaba resultando más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Sasuke entró al baño de mujeres, llevándose por delante todo lo que estuviera a su paso y buscó en su bolso algo que pudiera aliviar aquel maldito dolor. ¿Pero qué le estaba pasando a Sakura? Revisó: Perfume, un kunai, lápiz labial, aerosol anti-violadores, cosas inservibles— ¿Condones? No recordaba haber… oh, claro. La madre de Sakura.

—Haruno —lo llamó una voz detrás de él. Sasuke entornó los ojos, molesto por haberse topado con alguien conocido y se volteó para encontrarse con una chica de su edad, castaña y con el pelo recogido en dos moños. Tenten del equipo de Gai.

—Hn.

—¿Es cierto lo que dicen los rumores? —preguntó la chica, yendo directo al grano.

Sasuke entornó los ojos nuevamente. No le agradaban las entrometidas.

—¿Qué rumores?

—Eh, ¿que tú y Neji están saliendo? —respondió irónicamente, alzando una ceja.

—No es asunto tuyo —respondió Sasuke de forma brusca, devolviendo las cosas a su bolso, ignorando la mirada extrañada de una chica que vio los preservativos—. ¿Qué miras?

La chica sólo sonrió nerviosamente y se largó lo más rápido que pudo. Tenten frunció el ceño. Según recordaba, Sakura era bastante agradable, no la arpía antipática que tenía en frente.

—¿Estás en tus días o algo? —preguntó, exasperada.

Sasuke se volteó hacia ella, sorprendido. _¡Eso es!_

—Sí —le contestó, mientras la empujaba hasta la salida del baño, buscando algo de privacidad—. Gracias, Temari.

—Soy Tenten —le aclaró la chica, ya fuera.

—Hn —Sasuke cerró de un portazo, mientras su cerebro trataba de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo. Definitivamente, cuando toda esta pesadilla acabara no volvería a ver a Sakura de la misma manera.

* * *

Ino entornó los ojos, después de que Lee terminara de desahogarse por enésima vez.

—Calma, no es para tanto —comentó la rubia, feliz de que al parecer Sakura estuviera interesada en Hyuuga y pareciera haberse olvidado del Uchiha.

—¿¡Qué no es para tanto! —repitió el admirador número 1 de Gai-sensei, con lágrimas en los ojos—. NEJI, MI AMIGO, MI RIVAL... ¡JUNTO A SAKURA-SAN! LA BELLA FLOR QUE RESPLANDECE CON—!

—Sí, sí, ya me sé esa parte —Ino lo cortó, con la vista fija en la mesa de Neji y su mejor amiga—. Yo y todos en la sala del cine... —agregó.

—Pero…

—¡Calla! Aquí viene Sakura —ambos ninjas se escondieron tras su menú, mientras observaban a la "pareja" en silencio.

En una mesa no muy lejana, Sakura apretaba los puños al ver lo mal que se estaba comportando Sasuke con Neji. Definitivamente, _lo iba a matar._

—Sakura-chan, deberíamos ordenar. Estoy muriendo de hambre y el mesero nos está mirando con mala cara —propuso Naruto, escuchando como sus tripas rugían con fuerza. Sakura miró hacia el camarero, desinteresadamente y luego volvió la vista a la mesa de Hyuuga y Sasuke, en donde el primero estaba siendo completamente ignorado por el segundo.

—¡Tienes razón! —concedió la chica, molesta y dispuesta a ordenar lo más costoso del local.

Hyuuga no era ningún idiota, sabía perfectamente que Lee, Ino, Naruto y "Sasuke" estaban espiándolos desde hace horas y, claramente, su cita también lo sabía pero había optado por ignorarlos también.

—Y, ¿cómo estuvo la comida? —preguntó cordialmente, dejando su plato a un lado.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Bajo ningún concepto, esa mini-ensalada podía llamarse comida.

—Estuvo bien.

—¿Sabes? He notado que estás muy extraña, Sakura-san—comentó el castaño, con algo parecido a diversión en su voz—. Te estás comportando exactamente igual a Uchiha.

—¿De qué hablas? —Sasuke se puso serio y enfrentó la mirada del Hyuuga.

Neji sonrió genuinamente por primera vez en el día, bajo la tensa mirada del Uchiha.

—Y la verdad es que me gustas mucho —confesó con la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba, mientras Sasuke sentía cómo le comenzaba a hervir la sangre—. Me estaba preguntando si, ¿querrías ser mi…?

—Olvida a Sakura, Hyuuga —contestó el chico con un tono frío y obviamente sin meditar su respuesta. Hyuuga lo miró y sonrió orgullosamente y sólo en ese instante, Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo predecible que había sido.

_Mierda._

—Estaba esperando a que confesaras, Uchiha—contestó, antes de que el aludido pudiese siquiera abrir la boca—. Te tardaste demasiado, pensé que después de esa horrible película tú mismo me lo dirías desesperado.

—¿De qué hablas, Hyuuga?, ¿acaso estás drogándote o…? —pero antes de que pudiera continuar, Neji le puso una cuchara frente a sus ojos y pudo ver que lo había terminado por delatarlo: Tenía el Sharingan activado.

_Doblemente mierda. _

—Tenía mis sospechas, pero tenía que estar seguro —le comentó, sirviéndose otra copa de vino—. Quería verte y hablar contigo.

—¿Y por eso me invitaste a salir? —preguntó, extrañado y algo asqueado. ¡Ugh! La imagen mental era intolerable: Lo único peor que Hyuuga tras Sakura, era que además estuviera tras de él.

—Claro que no —se ofendió el castaño, igual de asqueado que él por la sola idea—. ¿Realmente crees que yo podría gustar de ti?

Para evitar que se le siguiera revolviendo el estómago, Sasuke prefirió guardarse cualquier tipo de comentario y dio por zanjado el tema.

—Sabía que algo andaba mal contigo y Sakura —prosiguió Neji, mirando en dirección a la chica—. Por eso te invité a salir, para que me lo confirmaras tú mismo.

—¿Por qué tanto interés en el asunto? No te agrado y tú no me agradas, así que la única posibilidad es que estés preocupado por Sakura, me imagino —comentó Sasuke, usando el tono más desinteresado que tenía. Sin embargo, Hyuuga era tan inteligente como él.

—No me gusta, que es lo que veo que te preocupa, pero sí me agrada —contestó simplemente. Además, sus intereses iban por otro camino; uno castaño y con una extraña adicción a las armas peligrosas, para más señas—, y de todas formas, no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad para burlarme de ti.

—Hn.

—¿De qué estarán hablando? —se preguntó Sakura, mientras Naruto engullía su comida como si se fuera a acabar el mundo. La kunoichi se mordió el labio, nerviosa. ¡Estaba casi segura de haber visto a Sasuke activar su Sharingan!

¿Qué podría haber pasado?

—Supongo que ahora que aclaraste tus dudas, todo este circo se terminó —Sasuke se levantó de la mesa, dispuesto a largarse de allí. Genial, ahora Hyuuga estaba enterado de toda la situación, estaba con el periodo, usaba un vestido y Sakura y Naruto gastaban todo su dinero… simplemente genial.

Sasuke se acercó a la mesa de sus compañeros, quienes lo miraron sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—Se acabó, Sakura —le informó a la chica—. Hyuuga lo sabe todo.

—¿¡Qué! —exclamó la ninja-médico, levantándose de golpe—. ¿Cómo lo supo?, ¿ACASO TÚ SE LO DIJISTE?

Naruto se concentró nuevamente en comer.

—Claro que no, él lo adivinó —Sasuke entornó los ojos ante la histeria de la chica. Debía aclararle la situación antes de que pensara cualquier cosa extraña, como que Neji había confirmado su teoría porque él había activado su Sharingan por haberse puesto celoso o cualquier tontería semejante—. Es sólo que…

—¡SAKURA-SAN!

—_¡SASUKE-KUN!_

Fantástico. Lo único que le faltaba.

—¿Y ustedes qué hacen aquí? —preguntó secamente, dirigiéndose a Ino y a Lee, que lanzaban miradas de odio a sus rivales y miradas embelesadas a sus respectivos amores platónicos.

—¡Sakura-san! —Lee le tomó de la mano, mientras Sasuke consideraba seriamente la posibilidad de rociarlo con el spray de pimienta—. ¡Ese malvado Uchiha no te merece, mi bella flor del cerezo!

—Cállate —por alguna razón, no le agradaba en lo más mínimo cómo ese loco en spandex hablaba de Sakura.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —Ino, literalmente, se colgó del cuello de "Sasuke" y escondió la cara en su pecho. Sakura hizo un gesto de desagrado y trató de quitársela de encima—. ¡Dime que no es cierto que te acostaste con Sakura anoche!

—_¿QUÉ? _—Sasuke sujetó a Lee, justo antes de que se lanzara sobre Sakura. Aunque no pudo evitar sonreir con satisfacción al verlo tan molesto por la situación.

—¡Ino, Ino, suéltame! —Sakura intentaba alejarla. ¡Vaya clase de amiga que tenía!—. ¡Suéltame, _Ino-cerda_! Jamáste haré caso, ¡entiéndelo de una vez!

Todo el local se quedó en silencio, ya que el alboroto que habían causado Ino y Lee había llamado la atención de todos los curiosos. Incluso Sasuke y Naruto observaron a Sakura extrañados. La chica se mordió el labio, ¿acaso había ido demasiado lejos? Y es que si lo pensaba bien, ni siquiera el mismo Sasuke habría dicho algo así.

¡Oh, no! Ahora parecía que su amiga estaba a punto de llorar…

—Ino, lo siento, no quise… —pensó en cómo disculparse, quizás debería explicarle todo lo ocurrido, que en un principio fue su culpa, pero no podía culparla completamente porque…

Pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer cualquier cosa, e interrumpiendo completamente su corriente de pensamientos, la rubia había juntado sus labios con los suyos… en un beso.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** No hay explicación que valga XD.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo VI  
Mi vida como una novela de ****Icha Icha Paradise, Parte I**

—¿Pero qué carajo…? ¡Yamanaka! Ino… _¡INO!_ _—_Sakura trataba de separarse de su amiga, pero la rubia no se lo permitía, ya que había atrapado su cuello con los brazos y la única forma de separarla, sería haciéndole daño. ¡Oh, por Kami-sama! No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, estaba segura de que tendrías pesadillas por el resto de su vida. Sasuke intentaba separar a Lee con el repelente para pervertidos, cuando ojos se toparon con tan desagradable espectáculo; Naruto, Lee y Tenten se quedaron con la boca abierta, e igual de sorprendidos y horrorizados que él. Neji continuaba tan impasible como siempre, pero con sus ojos observando atentamente la escena.

—¡Ino, aléjate! _—_la chica por fin pudo quitarse a la rubia de encima, quien la miró con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su lindo rostro, orgullosa de sí misma por haber besado a _Sasuke-kun_ antes que Sakura. Era bastante complicado intentar que todo eso tuviera sentido en su mente, pero la Ninja-médico no estaba en condiciones de siquiera _intentar_ pensar en eso ahora.

El Uchiha se quedó con la boca abierta ante lo que sus ojos veían, mientras su perturbado cerebro trataba de procesar lo que había pasado. Pero estaba demasiado sorprendido como para articular alguna frase coherente y además unos fuertes dolores en el vientre lo estaban matando. Así que sólo atinó a tomar a Sakura y a Naruto por el brazo y los alejó lo más rápidamente posible del lugar, ignorando a sus otros compañeros y a la multitud que se había arremolinado para no el espectáculo.

—Eso fue extraño _—_comentó Tenten a sus dos compañeros, que asintieron, totalmente de acuerdo con ella. Aunque Hyuuga esbozó una sonrisa astuta, que sólo la castaña pudo percibir.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada, pierde cuidado _—_respondió Neji, saliendo del restaurante, seguido por Lee, Tenten y por Ino, que seguía sumergida en sus fantasías y balbuceaba algo sobre "Sra. Uchiha" y "hermosos niños de cabello azabache y ojos azules como los de ella". Los integrantes del Equipo Gai optaron por ignorar a la rubia y de lo que sea que estuviera hablando y se dirigieron rápidamente a su lugar de entrenamiento habitual.

—Oi, Ino _—_Tenten intentó sacarla de su trance_—. _¿Realmente hay algo entre tú y Uchiha? Lo pregunto porque no me pareció… pues… demasiado receptivo.

—¡Claro que sí, qué acaso no viste como me correspondió! _—_se indignó la aludida, como si Tenten le hubiese dicho una blasfemia. La castaña prefirió no discutirle, sabía que tratar de razonar con Ino era un punto de no retorno y no es como si fuera la más experimentada en relaciones con chicos con paredes de hielo.

—Si tú lo dices.

Lee y Neji iban considerablemente más adelante que ellas; La verdad es que no les interesaba enterarse de las tórridas fantasías amorosas de Ino, aunque Lee se mantenía atento por si el nombre de Sakura salía en la conversación. El Hyuuga estaba ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos; el equipo siete siempre le había parecido extraño, pero ahora estaba seguro de que Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura ocultaban algo… y él lo iba a descubrir.

* * *

_Ser una mujer es jodidamente molesto… _

No eran ni las siete de la tarde, pero Sasuke se encontraba ya con el pijama puesto, cubierto por una manta y con un humor y unos cólicos igualmente insoportables. Tanto así, que hasta su "padres" temían acercársele y sólo se habían limitado a dejarle una bandeja con comida afuera de su puerta y deseado las buenas noches anticipadas.

_¿Cómo es que Sakura puede aguantar esto cada mes? _Se preguntaba, mientras estiraba el brazo para alcanzar el té de yerbas que tenía en la mesita junto a la cama. Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando sintió otra punzada en el vientre y rodó en la cama repleta de pastillas, analgésicos, infusiones y ungüentos, cambiando de posición para ver si el dolor disminuía. Si, definitivamente eso era lo más humillante que alguna vez había tenido que pasar. Podía decir con certeza que su orgullo de y su hombría se habían ido al demonio en menos de una semana.

—¡Es que no puedo creerlo! _—_exclamó Sakura, una vez que ella y Naruto habían llegado hasta su cuarto, para estar los tres reunidos y discutir lo sucedido_—. _¡La asquerosa de Ino-puerca me besó_, ME BESÓ!_ ¡Voy a tener pesadillas por el resto de mi vida!

—Vamos, Sakura-chan _—_Naruto le puso la mano en el hombro, en señal de apoyo_—. _No puede ser tan terrible, estot seguro de que has pasado por cosas peores.

—¿Estás loco? _—_ladró la chica, quitando de un manotazo la mano de Naruto_—. _¡Ugh! Me… me siento _tan_ lesbiana en este momento.

Sasuke y Naruto prefirieron no hacer comentarios sobre aquello, sabían por experiencia que rebatirle no acabaría en nada bueno.

—Da igual,Tsunade-shishou me dijo que fuera a su oficina _—_Sakura se levantó de su sillón rosa y le aventó una pequeña caja al Uchiha, que alzó una ceja en señal de incomprensión_—. _Eso te ayudará durante los días que te queda.

—¿Los días que me quedan? _—_repitió él, mientras Naruto se desternillaba de la risa_—. _¿O sea que esta mierda dura más de un día? ¿Cuánto exactamente tendré que esperar?

—Pues, es relativo. Depende de si el flujo es abundante o no, pero no pasará de seis días _—_la chica terminó de recoger sus cosas, se despidió de un Naruto aún carcajeándose, pasó de Sasuke totalmente asqueado y salió cerrando la puerta suavemente. Naruto estalló en una ruidosa carcajada.

—Cierra la boca, idiota.

—¡NO LO CREO, SI ES LO MÁS GRACIOSO QUE ALGUNA VEZ HAYA VISTO!

—Dobe… _—_murmuró el Uchiha, mientras leía las indicaciones del reverso de la caja.

—¿Qué dice la caja, Sasuke-teme? _—_le preguntó, intentando controlar su risa.

—Te aseguro que no quieres saberlo _—_respondió, mientras le daba el último sorbo a su té_—. _Por cierto,¿por qué estás aquí todavía?

—¿Cómo que _por qué_? _—_le rebatió el rubio, mientras rebuscaba en los cajones de Sakura_—. _¿Tengo que entender que no me quieres aquí, teme?

—Sólo lárgate.

—¿Ves? ¡Esa es la razón por la cual la gente te tacha de asocial! _—_le indicó, topándose con sorpresa con el diario de vida de Sakura. Interesante_—_. Necesitas salir de tu cascarón, o jamás podrás revivir ese jodido clan tuyo.

—Vete a la mierda.

—¡Si sigues así, Sakura-chan nuncate va a querer! _—_canturreó. Sasuke ni se inmutó ante ello, como indicando que eso no era algo que lo preocupara… al menos, no externamente.

—Hn _—_Sasuke se acomodó en la cama y se concentró en la televisión_—. _¿Qué te hace pensar que Sakura me importa?

—¿Ah, sí? _—_Naruto se aclaró la garganta_—_. Escucha esto: "Fue en un 14 de Diciembre, una muy hermosa e iluminada noche, en la que Koji y yo por fin tuvimos nuestra primera y mágica noche de amor…"

Sasuke casi se cae del colchón.

—¡Pero qué carajo estás diciendo! _—_Sasuke le arrebató el pequeño diario, empujándolo con fuerza y leyó lo que seguía. Sus rostro se relajó al instante_—. _14 de diciembre… la noche en que terminó su primer informe en el hospital.

Sasuke no podía sentirse más estúpido.

—Sí, te engañé _—_confirmó Naruto, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro_—. _¡Parece que Sakura-chan síte importa después de todo! ¡Sólo piénsalo, Sasuke-me-creo-genial-porque-soy-un-vengador-aunque-de-verdad-soy-sólo-un-teme-pero-si-te-atreves-a-decirme-la-verdad-te-lanzaré-un-chidori, estás _enamorado__!_

—Cierta tu puta boca.

El Uchiha apretó los puños con fuerza, tratando de controlarse. En circunstancias normales, sólo habría pasado del dobe de su mejor amigo, pero esto de estar "en esos días" lo tenía exageradamente irritable y sensible a cualquier cosa.

—¡Enamorado de Sakura-chan! _—_continuó el rubio, ignorando el amago del sharingan en los ojos de Sasuke-. ¡Aw, sólo imagina lo lindos que serían sus hijos! Bueno, sólo si salen a Sakura-chan…

_3…_

—¡Imagina a todos esos pequeños temes igual de amargados que tú corriendo por el jardín de tu casa! _—_Naruto seguía balbuceando sin parar_—. _Con la inhumana fuerza de Sakura-chan, el sharingan y el pelo rosa…

_2…_

—¡Aunque eso no sería nada lindo! _—_reconsideró_—_. En especial si nacen con su frente y tu pelo de gallina…

_1…_

—Naruto… fuera _—_indicó Sasuke en un tono gélido, mientras señalaba la salida_—. Ahora._

—Sí, sí, ya me voy _—_El Uzumaki se dirigió a la salida, pero antes de cerrar la puerta se volvió hacia Sasuke_—. _¡No seas tan irritable, Sasuke-kun! De todas formas, siempre te has comportado como si anduvieras permanentemente con la menstruación.

Naruto cerró la puerta justo antes de que un jarrón malintencionado le golpeara en la cabeza.

—Niños con pelo rosa_ —_repitió, mientras tomaba la caja de tampones que le había comprado Sakura y continuaba leyendo las instrucciones_, _cuandoparó en seco_—. _¿Qué?

Una mueca muy desagradable se formó en su rostro, mientras terminaba de leer.

—¿Que tengo que hacer _qué_?

* * *

Sakura llegó rápidamente a la oficina de la Hokage, ya era muy tarde así que no quedaba casi nadie en el lugar. Llamó a la puerta y entró cuando escuchó la réplica de la rubia.

—¿Me mandó llamar, Tsunade-shishou?

—Sakura _—_la mujer la observó seriamente desde su escritorio. Dios, su querida y más preciada alumna atrapada en el cuerpo del crío presumido de Uchiha. La kunoichi frunció el ceño, preocupada ante la seriedad en los ojos de su maestra_—. _En vista de que no han encontrado una solución a su problema (y que quien puede ayudarles no lo hace) _—_se dirigió a Kakashi, que apareció de la esquina ensombrecida del lugar. Sakura fulminó a su sensei con la mirada y este sonrió apenadamente (o eso supuso ella) detrás de su máscara_—. _Ya encontré la forma de ayudarlos a ti y a Sasuke.

—¿Habla en serio, Tsunade-shishou? _—_Sakura se alegró por primera vez en el día, al escuchar esa noticia_—. _¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Y qué va a hacer?

—Yo no voy a hacer nada _—_aclaró, tranquilamente_—. _Sonustedes son los que van a hacerlo.

—¿Nosotros? _—_Sakura alzó una ceja_—. _¿Quiénes _nosotros_?

—Pues tú, Sasuke, Naruto de seguro, la chica rubia y vanidosa, la niña tímida de Kurenai, los alumnos de Gai _—_Tsunade comenzó a lanzar nombres al azar, impacientemente_—. _No sé, los que quieran participar.

—¿Participar? _—_Sakuya ya se estaba empezando a preocupar. A simple vista podía percibir que su shishou estaba sobria, ¿pero que tal si había perdido algún tipo de apuesta y pretendía que ellos pagaran de alguna forma extraña?_—. _Tsunade-shishou, no sé si será por lo aturdida que me siento hoy, pero no la comprendo del todo.

—Se refiere a que tendrán que participar en una audición _—_explicó Kakashi, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Al ver que Sakura no decía nada, continuó_—. _Es una audición… para la nueva película dirigida por Jiraiya.

—¿La nueva película de Ero-senin?_ —_Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par_—. _¡Pero él sólo escribía ese maldito libro pervertido! ¿Cómo vamos nosotros a involucrarnos con algo así?

—Pues resulta que su nuevo libro pervertido ha tenido tanto éxito que decidió llevarlo al cine. Degenerado y todo, no se puede negar su talento para atraer al público _—_masculló la quinta Hokage rodando los ojos, mientras Kakashi asentía bastante emocionado por la noticia_—, _y el casting se realizará aquí, en Konoha.

—Ya… _—_la Haruno entendía cada vez menos_—. _¿Y eso cómo nos va a ayudar a Sasuke y a mí?

La Hokage y el Jounin sonrieron misteriosamente. Eso a Sakura no le gustó en lo absoluto.

—Jiraiya estaría muy entusiasmado con el proyecto _—_prosiguióla mujer_—, _y si es que la película es un éxito, se regalarán volúmenes de todos sus libros a sus lectores más frecuentes —sus ojos castaños se clavaron en Kakashi, quien se revolvió algo incómodo en su lugar.

—En otras palabras, Kakashi-sensei nos está indirectamente obligando a participar en la audición sólo para recuperar sus estúpidos libros _—_dedujo la Ninja-médico, dirigiendo una mirada de reproche hacia su sensei.

—Muy perceptiva, Sakura _—_la halagó Tsunade_—._ No cabe duda de por qué serás mi sucesora. Considera esto como una misión.

La chica bufó.

—¿Tengo otra opción?

—¡Ese es el espíritu, Sakura! _—_la alentó Tsunade, mientras la chica se dirigía a la puerta, completamente derrotada y pensando en por qué no podía tener un solo sensei normal_—. _¡Oh, y recuerda que sólo seleccionarán a ocho personas!

Sakura paró en seco.

—Así es, eso significa que tienen que quedar entre esos ocho. Ingéniatelas.

—Por cierto, el casting empieza mañana a primera hora. Sé puntual _—_le señaló Kakashi, como si él no fuera la persona con menos moral en la aldea para aconsejar algo así.

—Hn _—_ murmuró la chica, antes de cerrar con un fuerte portazo.

—Ya está comenzando a comportarse como Uchiha, será mejor que esto funcione y vuelvan pronto a la normalidad _—_había una clara expresión de fastidio en el rostro de la Hokage_—. _No quiero pensar en lo irritable que puede ser ese mocoso con ovarios y un útero adolorido.

Kakashi supo que ese era un buen momento para desaparecer.

* * *

—_¡PUTA MADRE!_ _—_Sasuke soltó tal alarido, que Sakura lo observó con una ceja alzada. ¿Era el mismo Sasuke valiente, fuerte, frío e inmutable de siempre?_—. _¡Joder, Sakura, eso _duele_!

—¡No seas exagerado! _—_le reprendió la chica, mientras retiraba la cera de su pierna y ponía a calentar más_—. _No es para tanto, yo lo hago siempre.

—¿Por qué las mujeres tienen que hacer cosas tan extrañas? _—_se preguntó, mientras se acariciaba la pierna con cuidado_._

—¡Ya deja de comportarte como una niñita, tenemos que ir a la audición y quedar seleccionados! _—_le recordó, mientras le aplicaba más cera a la otra pierna_—. _Es la única forma de que Kakashi sea feliz y se digne a ayudarnos.

—Ese pervertido de mierda _—_masculló el Uchiha, pensando en lo horrible que sería el día de mañana.

No había estado nada feliz cuando Sakura había llegado hasta él y le había comentado la "ingenioso" solución de todo el asunto. Además, estaba lo del periodo (que ya de por sí era humillante), su irritabilidad, su ultra-sensibilidad y con todo un séquito de pervertidos queriendo comiéndoselo con la mirada, pensando que es Sakura. Y por alguna razón, que otros miraran a la Sakura le molestaba, y mucho.

—¿En qué piensas? _—_le preguntó la chica, mientras limpiaba el baño tras finalizar la sesión de belleza.

—No es tu asunto _—_respondió él secamente, aunque la voz de Sakura no sonaba tan cortante como hubiese querido. Miró a la Haruno para dedicarle alguna de sus gracias, pero al ver el rostro de ella se arrepintió inmediatamente; parecía demasiado triste.

—¡Bien! _—_la chica abandonó el baño, más que molesta con la actitud de su compañero. ¡Es por eso que lo detestaba tanto! Era tan grosero, frío, autosuficiente, egocéntrico, inteligente, valiente… ¡Por favor, a quién engañaba!

No podía odiarlo ni aunque quisiera. No lo había podido hacer en todos estos años y, sinceramente, creía que _nunca_ podría. Sakura sonrió amargamente. ¿Cuánto tiempo, cuántos años, cuántas noches pasó llorando por él? _Demasiadas… _y de repente llega como si nada, derrumbando fácilmente todas las barreras que había formado contra él cuando había estado ausente y desmoronaba su mundo de nuevo.

_Otra vez, _concluyó la kunoichi, mientras regresaba a la mansión Uchiha, _y como siempre__, la única__ que sufre con todo esto, soy yo._

Con esa triste conclusión, siguió su camino hasta la casa del chico, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

Sasuke se metió en la cama, perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Vio el diario de la chica sobre el escritorio y sintió la irresistible tentación de leerlo. Siempre había sido educado en ese sentid, al menos. Respetaba la privacidad y la intimidad de los demás, pero la posibilidad de enterarse de _todos_y cada uno de los pensamientos, secretos y deseos de Sakura le resultaba extrañamente inquietante. Sobretodo después de verla tan triste…¡Pero qué demonios le estaba pasando!

Debía alejarse de Naruto y Kakashi por un tiempo. Con ese pensamiento, apagó las luces y se cubrió con las mantas hasta la cabeza, como si eso de pudiera evitar la tentación de leer el diario.

Pasaron unos segundos y las luces volvieron a prenderse en la habitación.

—Sólo unas cuantas páginas… —murmuró, tomando el pequeño libro.

* * *

—¿Audición para la nueva película de Icha Icha P-Paradise? _—_repitió Hinata sorprendida, mientras un leve sonrojo cubría sus pálidas mejillas_—. _Naruto-kun, yo… yo no podría…

—¡Oh, vamos, Hinata! _—_el chico le puso una mano sobre el hombro para alentarla, haciendo que la chica enrojeciera de golpe_—. _Tú eres muy… ¡Eh, Hinata! _—_movió una mano delante de sus ojos_—. _¿Estás bien?

Hinata asintió, aún algo cohibida. A pesar de todos los años que habían pasado, Naruto aún no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos. Sakura, Kakashi e incluso Sasuke se lo habían insinuado más de una vez, pero el chico simplemente no se daba por aludida.

— YBien, ¿entonces aceptas? _—_le preguntó con una brillante sonrisa en la cara. Hinata iba a decir que no, que por ningún motivo haría algo así, pero al nerviosismo ante tal gesto por parte del chico, sin contar que lo tenía más cerca que de costumbre estaban haciendo un caos en su mente, _di que no di que no di que no…_

—Claro Naruto-kun, lo que tú digas.

—¡Genial! _—_el chico se levantó de su asiento y tomó a Hinata de la muñeca. La chica dio un respingo ante el contacto_—. _¡Vamos a registrarnos antes de que cierren las inscripciones!

—Sí…

Neji, que pasaba por allí para encontrarse con sus compañeros de equipo, se detuvo y frunció el ceño cuando vio tan particular escena; su prima prácticamente arrastrada por Naruto hacia un enorme tumulto de gente. Abriéndose paso entre la multitud, comenzó a avanzar para ver de qué se trataba, pero una conocida voz lo detuvo.

—Buenos días, Neji.

—Oh, buenos días, Tenten.

—No sabía que también querías participar en esto _—_le comentó, extrañada y haciendo esfuerzos para contener la risa. Pero al ver cómo el Hyuuga prodigio la miraba como si no tuviera idea de qué diablos estaba hablando, se detuvo_—. _¿No vas a participar, verdad?

—¿Se puede saber a qué te refieres? _—_Neji ya se estaba impacientando.

—Pues… al casting para la película, claro _—_le respondió tranquilamente_—. _Ya sabes, Icha Icha Paradise…

Neji alzó una ceja.

—No sabía que fueras aficionada a _ese_ tipo de lectura, Tenten.

—¡No lo soy! _—_la kunoichi podía sentir cómo toda la sangre se acoplaba en sus mejillas_—. _¡Sólo me pareció raro encontrarte aquí!

—Hn _—_Neji volvió a mirar hacia el lugar de inscripciones, en donde Naruto y su azorada prima se retiraban de la fila_—. _¿Dónde está Lee?

—Probablemente con Gai-sensei, o acosando a Sakura en algún lado. Creo que aún debe estar enfadado con Uchiha por lo de ayer _—_le dijo, recordando la penosa escena del restaurante.

—¿Uchiha? _—_precisamente en ese momento, Sasuke y Sakura se dirigían al puesto de inscripciones; la chica con una expresión de aburrimiento nada habitual y él sonrojado, entre nervioso y emocionado. No quería adelantarse, pero creía que ya estaba cerca de armar todo el puzzle_—. _Tenten, ¿tú querías inscribirte en esta tontería, no?

Tenten abrió mucho los ojos_—. _¿Estás bromeando?

Neji no contestó y ella lo interpretó como una señal para que prosiguiera.

—Pero, creí que el clan Hyuuga no participaba en eventos tan… _—_la castaña se concentró en buscar la palabra adecuada_—. _Populares.

Neji esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Aunque sea así, no permitiré que Uchiha Sasuke me gane en algo _—_se excusó rápidamente_—._ ¿Vamos?

—Si tú lo dices_ —_concedió la chica, pero a medio camino tomó a Neji por el brazo para detenerlo_—. _¿Pero te importaría atarte el pelo? _—_el chico la miró confundido_—. _Es que no quiero que piensen que mi compañero tiene un pelo más lindo que el mío.

El Hyuuga le lanzó una mirada gélida, pero de todos modos lo hizo.

—Estás inusualmente callada —le comentó Sasuke a Sakura, mientras esperaban su turno sentados en unas bancas.

—¿Desde cuándo _tú_ te preocupas por mí? —le preguntó, bebiendo de su refresco. El Uchiha la miró, incómodamente.

_Desde anoche, que leí tu diario y me enteré de cosas que no debía…_

—Hn, desde que fuimos asignados como compañeros de equipo a los doce años —le respondió, en un tono igualmente áspero. Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada y se levantó de golpe, alegando que iba a ver si encontraba a Naruto.

Sasuke se llevó una mano a la frente y vio como su silueta se perdía entre la multitud. Eso no había sido _precisamente_ amable. Sabía que no era la persona más amable del mundo, ¿pero por qué le costaba tanto comportarse bien con ella? Pero lo más importante, ¿por qué le importaba siquieraser amable con ella, acaso realmente se estaba…?

—¡Oh, mira a quién tenemos aquí! —una conocida y estridente voz lo sacó de sus meditaciones—. No es otra que Sakura.

—Tú.

—Supongo que con lo de ayer te quedó claro a quién prefiere Sasuke-kun —le comentó presumidamente, inflando su prominente pecho en frente a él, que con el escote tan pronunciado que llevaba no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Sasuke la examinó unos segundos, sin el mínimo interés. Inconscientemente bajó la mirada hacia su pecho, satisfecho. Sólo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, levantó la vista de nuevo. Shikamaru, que estaba al lado de Ino (no por voluntad propia, dedujo el Uchiha) entornó los ojos y murmuró algo, alejándose de las dos "amigas".

—Creo que ya es hora de que te largues.

—Espero que no termines llorando cuando obtenga el papel principal, niña-frente —emprendió sus pasos para alcanzar a Shikamaru, con su largo y rubio pelo moviéndose al ritmo de sus pasos.

—Mujeres… —murmuró el Uchiha, levantándose también para encontrar a Sakura y a Naruto entre todo el mar de gente que había. Mientras caminaba, ideaba una disculpa más o menos decente para la chica, que no rayara en lo patéticamente sentimental, pero que fuera lo suficientemente aceptable. En su trayecto, pudo sentir cómo uno de los muchos chicos que había allí se le quedó mirando interesadamente, antes de sonreírle a sus amigos y acercarse a él.

Sasuke entornó los ojos, anticipando el lamentable diálogo que tendría que soportar.

—¿Tú eres la pupila de la Hokage, no? —le preguntó, aunque por su sonrisa era obvio que sabía perfectamente que lo era. Sasuke pasó de él y trató (fallando en el intento) de ignorar el hecho de que ese idiota se lo estaba prácticamente comiendo con los ojos—. ¿Eres Haruno Sakura, verdad?

—Déjame en paz —le dijo con voz fría, mientras se contenía para no golpearlo—. No estoy interesada, _gracias._

—¡Pero espera, vamos a conocernos mejor! —lo tomó por el brazo, pero Sasuke se soltó con facilidad, alcanzando niveles insospechados de irritabilidad.

—Ya te dije que no estoy interesada —repitió. Caminó unos tres pasos, cuando escuchó su voz de nuevo.

—¡Oh, entonces es cierto lo que dicen en la aldea! —lo dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que todos allí lo escucharan. Más gente comenzó a acercarse al lugar; Sakura, Naruto y Hinata se abrieron paso entre la multitud para ingresar al edificio, quedando en primera fila para escuchar lo siguiente:

—Que eres la… —sonrió despreciablemente—. Puta personal del traidor de Uchiha.

Sus amigos rieron vilmente ante esto, mientras la gente alrededor empezaba a comentar y a murmurar. Sasuke le envió una gélida mirada al tipo, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrenatural para que su sharingan no se activara casi por reflejo. Sakura se congeló ante esas palabras y miró en dirección al Uchiha que apretaba los puños, llegando a lastimárselos.

—¿No vas a decirme nada? —lo provocó, mientras Sasuke bajaba la mirada y el pelo le cubría parcialmente la cara—. ¿O quieres que llame a tu novio para que te ayude? —como no escuchó ninguna réplica, continuó—. En todo caso, la verdad es que Uchiha no me parece nada más que un idiota egocéntrico y miserable, que traicionó a Konoha y…

Pero no pudo seguir hablando, porque el puño de Sasuke quedó estampado en su rostro. Cayó al suelo inmediatamente y se llevé una mano a la boca y a la nariz, tratando de detener la hemorragia.

—Creo que eso te restará puntos para el casting, Koji —le comentó uno de sus amigos, mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

—¡Mejor cállate, imbécil! —estaba más que dispuesto a largarse de allí, pero las palabras de Sasuke lo detuvieron. Levantó la vista y, para alivio de Sakura y los demás, el sharingan no estaba en ellos.

—Sólo te golpeé porque me insultaste —aclaró—. Ya que la mayoría de lo que dijiste de Uchiha Sasuke… puede que sea verdad. Sakura abrió la boca sorprendida, ¿era un tipo de disculpa?

Koji le dirigió una última mirada a ambos antes de desaparecer completamente. Rápidamente, el resto de la gente también comenzó a dispersarse.

—¡Eso fue conmovedor, teme! —exclamó Naruto, limpiándose lágrimas imaginarias del rostro y colgándose de su cuello. El Uchiha entornó los ojos con fastidio, pero sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sakura. Esta le dirigió una mirada algo tímida y sólo moviendo los labios le expresó un sincero _"gracias"._

Sasuke le respondió un "_No fue nada" _de la misma manera, mientras revisaban sus números y se aseguraban de estar en el grupo correcto. Justo antes de entrar, Sasuke se acercó a Sakura y haciendo una mueca de verdadero esfuerzo le dijo lo que se había estado guardando hace mucho tiempo.

—Lo siento, Sakura.

La chica no alcanzó a comentar nada, porque en ese momento una monitora ingresó al lugar, indicándoles las instrucciones. Sakura sonrió, agradablemente extrañada. Nunca se habría imaginado que Sasuke se disculparía con ella, y menos sentir que su disculpa había sido tan sincera. La verdad, es que tampoco había sido para tanto.

Pero lo que no sabía, es que esa disculpa abarcaba todo, todo lo que había pasado entre ellos.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **Todo lo que actualizar un fic antes de salir de farra xD. Btw, este fic lo escribí hace mucho, por lo que las inconsistencias con el canon son imposibles de mejorar a estas alturas. De todas formas, traté de no involucrarme demasiado con la historia original para no arruinar demasiado las cosas. XD

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo VII  
Mi vida como una novela de Icha Icha Paradise****, Parte II**

"_Aunque esté casada con él, tú… tú eres el que siempre está y estará en mi corazón… te amo". _

Sasuke frunció el ceño al terminar de recitar el diálogo más cursi que había leído en su vida. Por el bien de su salud mental, decidió descansar sus ojos del empalagoso libreto mientras esperaba que fuera su turno y el de Sakura para hacer la prueba. Hace menos de una hora, una monitora los había hecho pasar al establecimiento y les había hablado de algo que el Uchiha había ignorado por completo, desde que había abierto la boca hasta que la cerró.

Decidió ir a buscar un refresco, cuando algo lo detuvo.

—¿Nerviosa, Sakura-san? _—No puede ser… _pensó el Uchiha, mientras se volteaba y sus adquiridos ojos verdes comprobaban lo que había temido_—_. Tú irradias tanta belleza y juventud como el nombre de la hermosa flor con el que fuiste bendecida, que vas a opacar al resto de las candidatas.

—Lee… _—_dijo simplemente con fastidio, para después darle la espalda e ignorarlo por completo.

—Sakura-san, ¡no tienes por qué preocuparte! _—e_l alumno favorito de Gai-sensei se plantó frente a él, mirándolo fijamente y apoyando las manos en sus hombros. Sasuke, al ver como su espacio personal (o mejor dicho el de Sakura) era invadidos con toda confianza comenzó a irritarse. Es más, iba a hacer que ese fan obsesionado por su compañera se tragara uno de sus mejores chidoris, pero una voz desde el otro lado del pasillo lo interrumpió.

—¡Participantes con el número siete! _—_uno de los encargados de las inscripciones se asomó por una de las puertas_—. _¡Participantes con el número siete, es su turno!

—¡Impresiónalos, bella flor del cerezo! _—_le gritó Lee, despidiéndose de él con entusiasmo, mientras era arrastrado por unos muy avergonzados Neji y Tenten, que se alejaron de allí rápidamente.

—Hn _—_Sasuke guardó el libreto en su bolso, se metió las manos a los bolsillos y caminó hacia donde lo llamaban, fulminando a todo hombre que se atreviera a mirarlo de manera indebida.

—Esto va a ser un desastre… _—_murmuró Sakura, llevándose una mano a la frente y caminando detrás de él, con nerviosismo; a último momento hubo un cambio de planes y resultó que las parejas habían quedado al azar. Así que, ahora sólo le quedaba confiar en el Uchiha.

_Sólo espero que Sasuke no se comporte como siempre lo hace…_

* * *

Tsunade frunció el ceño cuando notó la hora que era y dejó todos sus papeles (en su mayoría, cuentas sin pagar) de lado y meditó un poco las cosas. El casting a esa estúpida película ya debía haber comenzado. La rubia suspiró pesadamente; el problema de Sakura y Uchiha se estaba saliendo de control. Al principio creyó que podría solucionarlo fácilmente, pero las cosas resultaron más complicadas de lo que creía. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer, era esperar a ver cómo salían de la audición y si Kakashi se dignaba a ayudar después de eso.

—Es increíble que tenga que solucionar este tipo de cosas —murmuró negando con la cabeza, mientras se servía un poco de su preciado sake y seguía revisando sus deudas—. Veamos… para el próximo mes será.

* * *

—Vamos a empezar cuando estés lista, _preciosa _—dijo uno de los guionistas con una sonrisa y una voz demasiado entusiasmada para el gusto de Sasuke. El chico gruñó algo incomprensible, mientras notaba cómo todos los ojos y lentes de las cámaras se posaban en él—. ¿Y dónde está mi compañero? —preguntó con fastidio. Lo último que quería era que su "pareja" (que fuera un hombre ya era suficientemente traumante) fuera un idiota irresponsable.

Un fuerte portazo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¡Oh, justo a tiempo! —el director de aquella sección sonrió y se dirigió al recién llegado—. ¡Qué falta de respeto, considerando a la bella compañera que le tocó! —le dirigió tal mirada al Uchiha, que a este le dieron ganas de golpearlo con fuerza.

—¡Lo siento, no encontraba el salón correspondiente! —se disculpó una portentosa voz. Sasuke se congeló.

_No, no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser…_

—¡Y quién es mi pareja, 'ttebayo! —el chico se volteó hacia "Sakura" y de la pura impresión, sus diálogos cayeron al suelo—. ¡¿SASUKE-TEME?

_Alguien allá arriba lo odiaba, estaba seguro de eso._

—Naruto… —murmuró, pensando seriamente en que después de que toda esta pesadilla terminara (si es que acababa algún día) nunca más se quejaría de algo—. Esto ya es suficientemente malo, así que no empeores las cosas, baka.

—¡QUÉ DICES? —preguntó el rubio, indignado—. ¡NO SOY _YO_ EL QUE ESTÁ USANDO UN VESTIDO Y LLEVA PUESTO MAQUILLAJE COMO UNA CHICA!

—Eso es porque _debo_ verme como una chica —le recordó, entornando los ojos—. Usuratonkachi.

—¡No soy un perdedor!

—Hn.

—¡NO LO SOY!

—Aa.

—¡BAKA!

—¡Dobe!

—¡TEME!

—Hn.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —el director se acercó hasta ellos con una mirada embelesada—. ¡Una relación de amor y odio! —les pasó un brazo a cada uno por el hombro—. ¡Me encanta! ¡Nee, preparen la escenografía para estas dos futuras estrellas! ¡Ya no necesito ver más!

Sasuke y Naruto alzaron una ceja.

**xXx**

—¡Oh, Makoto! —Ino se lanzó dramáticamente a los brazos de Neji, que miró hacia otro lado claramente fastidiado y avergonzado. De todas las chicas que había, _justamente _debía tocarle con la más desequilibrada de todas—. ¡Vámonos lejos de aquí, lejos de la adversidad y que el fuego candente de nuestro amor prohibido sea lo que nos impulse!

—Yamanaka, creo que estás tomándote el papel muy en serio… —le susurró a la rubia, aún en sus brazos—. ¿Y podrías _por favor_ bajarte de encima?

—¡Pero…! —Ino pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Hyuuga prodigio para darle un aire más _pasional_ a la escena—. ¡Así es cómo lo dice en el libreto, Neji-san! —le susurró también.

—Hn —el Hyuuga mostraba exactamente el mismo (inexistente) entusiasmo de Sasuke ante este proyecto, así que cerró los ojos un momento y procuró terminar esta humillación lo más pronto posible—. Claro, mi amada y bella Rumiko —dijo con voz monótona y sin ningún asomo de alegría. Sentía cómo el nombre de su clan se hundía más y más con cada palabra que pronunciaba—.Unamos nuestros corazones y dejemos que estos nos guíen a la felicidad eterna…

—¡Aishiteru, Makoto-kun! —Ino se volvió a colgar a su cuello, casi ahogándolo en el proceso—. ¡Vamos a hacerlo _aquí_ y ahora mismo, soy toda _tuya_!

Neji alzó una ceja ante el entusiasmo con que había dicho esa frase. Como se había aprendido todo el guión en corto tiempo (era un Hyuuga después de todo) sabía perfectamente la escena que venía ahora. ¿Pero la iban a editar… verdad?

Esperaba que Tenten no estuviera en alguna situación similar con otro hombre.

**xXx**

—Shikamaru…

…

—¡Shikamaru!

…

—¡SHIKAMARU!

—¿Eh? —el chico abrió los ojos con pesadez y se desperezó lentamente, sin importarle lo impacientes que estaban todos allí—. ¿Tenten, qué haces _tú_ aquí?

—Sólo terminemos esto de una vez… —la chica suspiró con cansancio y le plantó el libreto en las narices—. Tú eres Shin.

—¿Quién? —Shikamaru recibió el guión, alzando una ceja con evidente confusión. Tenten ahogó un grito de frustración.

—Sólo _lé-e-lo_—le indicó entre dientes, controlándose a sí misma, tal y como se lo había enseñado Neji hace ya algún tiempo—. Mientras más rápido terminemos, mejor.

—¿Sabes qué no puedes separar "léelo" en tres sílabas, verdad? —preguntó, ignorando lo que había dicho anteriormente. Pero cuando sintió algo helado y filoso rozándolo, agregó—. Claro, lo que tú digas.

—Bien —Tenten alejó el kunai de su garganta y sonrió inocentemente—. ¡Vamos a actuar, Shika-kun!

Shikamaru alzó una ceja—. Mujer extraña y problemática…

**xXx**

—Um… o-ohayo, Sasuke-san —Sakura levantó la vista de sus guiones. Esa era la voz de Hinata.

—Buenos días, Hyuuga —la saludó lo más seriamente posible, imitando el tono frío e indiferente del Uchiha—. ¿Lista para empezar?

—S-Sí —asintió la chica tímidamente, acercándose a la escena—. Creo que tú empiezas.

—Lo sé —Sakura repasó el libreto, un tanto preocupada. Había aprendido a sentirse segura ante la gente, pero teniendo que actuar como un hombre y además teniendo por compañera a Hinata, que no se destacaba precisamente por su personalidad… hacían que todo el pánico escénico que nunca había tenido saliera a flote—. Estoy un poco nervioso, ¿sabes?

—¿Tú? —se asombró la Hyuuga, como si fuera algo completamente imposible. Sakura alzó una ceja.

Al parecer, la gente tenía _demasiado_ idealizado a Uchiha Sasuke.

—Sí —asintió Sakura. Tiempo atrás, no le hubiera importado en lo más mínimo dejar el orgullo y la reputación de su compañero por los suelos, en parte porque se lo merecía. Pero después de lo de esta mañana, como la defendió (a su particular manera) de ese imbécil, que le haya pedido perdón y muchas otras cosas más que no se atrevía a admitir a nadie más que a su diario de vida, le impedían tratarlo mal.

—¡Disculpen! —un molesto carraspeo la interrumpió. Alzó su mirada hacia el director de su sección y al resto del equipo que la miraban con fastidio—. Escucha, niño bonito. No me importa que seas Uchiha Sasuke del renombrado clan ese… —le dijo, indignado porque no le prestara la atención suficiente a su bello trabajo—. ¡En este momento soy _yo_ el que está al mando aquí y tú, tienes que estar atento a mis indicaciones! ¿Entiendes?

Sakura parpadeó antes de responder.

—Hn.

—¿Eso fue un "sí"? —le susurró el encargado a Hinata, quien estaba repasando sus diálogos.

—Sí.

—¡Muy bien, entonces empecemos con esto! —el sujeto se sentó en su lugar preferencial y comenzó a dar sus órdenes—. Rinko, ¿podrías enfocar desde ese lado para que la cámara pueda captar los reflejos azulados de su pelo?

Sakura pensó que se estaba refiriendo a Hinata, pero en cuanto se dio la vuelta notó como el fotógrafo, camarógrafo y prácticamente todo el equipo se acercaban más a ella, captando y vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos.

¡Maldición, por qué Sasuke tenía que llamar la atención a dónde sea que fuera!

Se echó un rápido vistazo a sí misma y la respuesta llegó prácticamente sola… tenía que aceptarlo, ese idiota estaba buenísimo y ella seguía perdidamente enamorada de él. Genial.

**xXx**

—¡Naruto, no te me pegues tanto! —Sasuke lo apartó poniendo una mano en su cara y alejándolo prudentemente—. Todo esto me va a dejar unos horribles recuerdos para toda la vida.

—¡Sasuke-teme! —Naruto forcejeó, mientras trataba de acercársele nuevamente—. ¡Así es como lo dice en el libreto! —le objetó, leyendo la escena—. ¡Y yo quiero quedar como protagonista!

—Escucha, todo esto a mí me importa una mierda… —le masculló lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie más lo oyera—. Sólo lo hago porque así el pervertido de Kakashi nos va a…

—¡Yo! —el aludido apareció frente a ellos y los saludó animadamente. Los dos chicos se sorprendieron de verlo allí… Tan… Tan… ¿Puntual?

¡Tan importante era esta idiotez para él, que por primera vez había llegado a tiempo a algo!

—¿Sasuke, Naruto?

—¡Kakashi-san! —el director se acercó a él y le estrechó la mano fervientemente, como si se tratara de una celebridad. Después de todo, él era uno de los lectores más activos de los libros de Jiraiya-sama—. Póngase cómodo, por favor.

Kakashi les dirigió una mirada divertida a sus dos alumnos, que Naruto correspondió y Sasuke devolvió con odio puro. No podía olvidar que por culpa de su retorcida adición a la pornografía, él estaba en una de las situaciones más estúpidas de su vida.

—¡Grabando. En tres, dos, uno…! —Naruto se dispuso a hacer la mejor actuación de su vida, mientras que Sasuke sólo entornó los ojos y se propuso a terminar con esta idiotez lo más rápido posible—. _¡ACCIÓN!_

—Esto va a ser interesante… —murmuró el jounin, mientras se sentaba y observaba el nunca visto desempeño artístico de sus dos alumnos—. ¡No sabía que Sakura se veía tan bien frente a las cámaras! —exclamó revisando la pantalla, junto al equipo.

Y no era el único que pensaba así.

**xXx**

—¡Tendremos cinco hijos, mi amado Makoto! Tendrán tus hermosos ojos perlados y mi bello cabello rubio y— oh, aunque tu pelo es casi tan bonito como el mío, Neji-san —Ino tomó un mechón del largo cabello de Neji y este la apartó de un manotazo y una de sus conocidas miradas gélidas—. ¡Qué carácter!

Hyuuga la ignoró por completo, dejándola por fin en el suelo y feliz de que su participación en esa gran pérdida de tiempo se hubiera acabado. ¿Pero por qué se había metido en esta audición estúpida, de todas formas? Por primera vez en su vida, no podía atribuirle nada al destino. Pero sí, la imagen de una joven de su misma edad, castaña y con la habilidad de sacar armas de cualquier parte se le vino a la mente.

—¡Neji-san! —la voz de Ino lo sacó de sus conclusiones personales y dirigió su vista hacia ella—. ¡Ven a ver las tomas. Oh, por Kami, somos tan lindos! —exclamó orgullosamente—. ¡No hay forma de que Sakura pueda vencerme después de que el director vea esto!

Neji entornó los ojos, murmurando algo sobre Tenten y el resto de las mujeres y se dedicó a ver las tomas sin ninguna pizca de entusiasmo. Miró hacia otro lado y una brillante idea surcó su mente.

Tal vez si usaba el Byakugan sólo un poco…

—¡No puedo dejar mi vida, mi familia y a mi marido sólo por ti! —exclamó Tenten dramáticamente, quien se había metido de lleno en su histérico personaje y a cada tanto, tenía que advertir o pellizcar a Shikamaru para que hiciera lo mismo con el suyo.

—Sí, sí —dijo este entornando los ojos—. Oh, amada… ¿Hikaru?, Sí eso… no puedo ofrecerte una vida mucho mejor de la que tienes, llena de lujos, pero por favor quédate conmigo —recitó de memoria, con incluso menos ánimo que Sasuke y Neji—. Qué guión tan inútil y problemático…

Tenten lo pisó disimuladamente—. ¿Qué dices, Shin-kun?—preguntó entre dientes y con una sonrisa falsa.

Shikamaru bufó molesto.

—_Aishiteru_, Hikaru —le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, tal y como lo decía la escena.

Y lo siguiente que pasó fue tan rápido, que nadie tuvo tiempo de asimilarlo; un kunai salido de la nada estuvo a punto de incrustársele a Shikamaru en una de sus partes vitales, pero el jounin se movió justo a tiempo y el arma quedó clavada en el piso.

Tenten y Shikamaru se miraron sorprendidos.

—¿Pero qué acaba de suceder…? —el director abrió la boca, seguramente para gritar que su trabajo de toda la mañana había sido arruinado por un simple juguete ninja, pero un chillido lo interrumpió.

—¡NEJI-SAN! —Ino entró a la estancia sin siquiera tocar la puerta y se acercó hasta el castaño, que tenía la mirada clavada en el kunai y evitaba mirar a su compañera de equipo—. ¿¡Cómo es qué abandonas nuestra sala _justo _cuando venía la parte más interesante!

—¿Neji? —lo llamó Tenten alzando una ceja. Shikamaru observaba la escena un tanto confundido, pero se sentía aliviado de que Ino estuviera allí.

—Hn —el Hyuuga prodigio pasó de todos ellos y se largó de allí, disimulando su vergüenza y desconcierto consigo mismo. No podía soportar la mirada tan intensa y enfadada de su compañera de equipo.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó la Yamanaka haciendo una mueca de fastidio, ya que su compañero de reparto se largaba y así no podrían pasar a la segunda ronda si es que su video era de los mejores.

—¡Tú puedes ser pareja con Shikamaru! —propuso Tenten después de unos momentos de meditarlo. Bueno, no exactamente, la verdad es que se quería deshacer lo más rápido posible del holgazán de Shikamaru y ahora que Neji se había retirado, la verdad es que la película ya no le entusiasmaba mucho… ¿o era qué nunca le había interesado realmente? ¡Bueno, daba igual!

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —inquirió la rubia, tomando el brazo del Nara antes de que se le ocurriera escaparse—. Ahora tú vas a quedar sin compañero.

—No importa, yo me las arreglaré —contestó la castaña con una sonrisa y se dirigió hasta la puerta, ignorando las quejas del director—. Tengo cosas qué hacer… r-recordé que tenía un asunto pendiente.

—Ya, vas a seguir a Neji-san, ¿no? —contestó Ino, mientras Tenten se ponía roja—. ¡Buena suerte! —le guiñó un ojo, mientras la chica murmuraba un apenas entendible "cállate, idiota" y también se largaba.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó el chico, con la rubia aún colgada de su brazo.

—Pues actuar en nuestros papeles, ¿no? —le respondió la kunoichi con una sonrisa, que el chico correspondió.

—Aa —Shikamaru repasó los guiones y en su rostro se dibujó una mueca entre extraña y divertida—. ¿Sabes cuál es la escena que me toca ahora, verdad?

—No.

—Lástima —murmuró fingiendo decepción. Ino tomó el libreto para saber de que se trataba y un repentino sonrojo cubrió su linda cara—. ¿Qué opinas?

—Opino que está bien —contestó, extrañamente tímida.

Por alguna misteriosa razón, Sasuke ya no le parecía tan maravilloso y perfecto como antes.

**xXx**

—¡Es… Es… _perfecto_! —exclamó el director entusiasmado, sin que Sakura abriera la boca si quiera. La chica iba a comenzar a decir sus diálogos, pero la voz del tipo de nuevo la interrumpió—. Ese pelo negro cayendo por su cara, esos ojos inexpresivos, ese porte frío e indiferente— ¡ES PERFECTO PARA EL PAPEL PRINCIPAL!

—¿Qué? —Sakura comenzó a ponerse pálida. Estaba segura de que a Sasuke no le agradaría para nada que su imagen se prestara para ese tipo de cosas. ¡Aunque, no era su culpa después de todo!

—¿Qué me dices, Uchiha Sasuke? —le preguntó, tomando sus manos en el proceso. Sakura las apartó inmediatamente—. ¿Aceptas ser el protagonista de la película?

—Pero… —Sakura se puso nerviosa ante la propuesta—. ¿Qué hay de las pruebas de los demás, la segunda ronda—?

—¡No importa eso! —la interrumpió, mientras la jalaba fuera del set—. Tú eres exactamente lo que estábamos buscando. ¡Eres perfecto!

Sakura no pudo decir nada coherente debido a la sorpresa y ni siquiera se le ocurrió usar su fuerza sobrehumana para soltarse del tipo. Entre balbuceos sin sentido y los monólogos sobre lo "perfecto" que sería para el papel, llegaron hasta otra de las dependencias del lugar.

Hinata los seguía sin decir una palabra.

—_¿QUÉ DICES? _—se escuchó desde adentro de la habitación—. _¿¡SASUKE-TEME COMO PROTAGONISTA!_

—_Hn._

Sakura frunció el ceño. ¿Qué acababa de oír?

—¡Kakashi-san, he traído a nuestro protagonista! —de un empujón, hizo que Sakura quedara frente a todos ellos, bajo la mirada divertida de Kakashi, sorprendida de Naruto y horrorizada de Sasuke.

—¿Uchiha Sasuke? —el jounin fingió sorpresa al verlo allí.

—Sí—asintió la chica, evitando de cualquier tipo de contacto con los ojos del Uchiha. ¿Era su idea, o realmente trataba de matarla con la mirada?

—¡Eso es estupendo, porque nosotros también encontramos a nuestra protagonista! —el sub-director del set en donde Sasuke y Naruto habían estado, tomó el brazo del Uchiha e hizo que diera un paso al frente—. ¿Acaso no es simplemente perfecta?

—Sí que lo son —aprobó su compañero y se enfrascaron en una conversación de la cual Sasuke y Sakura pasaron a ser ignorados totalmente, aunque ellos fueran el tema principal.

—¡Entonces está decidido! —Kakashi se levantó de su silla con expresión de entusiasmo puro—. La pareja protagonista de la nueva película **Icha Icha Paradise: Amor y odio**, serán Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura.

Los dos ninjas no alcanzaron a procesar la información en ese momento…

* * *

—¡Mierda! —Sakura vio con dolor cómo el Uchiha usaba _su_ puño para golpear la pared, en forma de desquite. Ella también estaba molesta, pero no iba a golpear las cosas sólo porque sí.

—¡No hagas eso, Sasuke! —lo reprendió, un poco harta. El chico la miró con fastidio, como si todo lo que había pasado hubiese sido por su culpa.

—Hn —Sasuke dejó en paz a la ya bastante magullada pared y se apoyó en ella, de brazos cruzados y mirando hacia ningún punto fijo. Al parecer, iban a continuar igual que hace un tiempo; con la indiferencia. Sakura se cansó de tanto silencio e intentó establecer una conversación con su compañero, pero todo lo que recibía eran sus típicos "Aa", "Hn" e inclusos _más_ silencio.

—Ne, Sasuke —decidió hablar de algo que la había perturbado desde la mañana—. ¿P-Por qué me defendiste de Koji?

Sasuke frunció el ceño, claramente incómodo. Eso era algo de lo que no quería hablar.

—¿Y qué querías qué hiciera? —le dijo, respondiéndole con otra pregunta—. ¿Qué dejara que ese idiota se burlara de ti?

—No, pero… —Sakura bajó la vista—. No tenías por qué haber dicho esas cosas de ti también.

Sasuke cerró los ojos un momento.

—No lo sé, supongo que sentí que te debía una disculpa —le respondió, después de un momento de reflexión—. Por eso.

—¿Disculpas? —Sakura se acercó más a él—. ¿Por qué te estabas disculpando?

—Pues… —unas cuantas líneas del diario de la ninja-médico se le vinieron a la cabeza.

"_Hace exactamente cuatro años que Sasuke-kun se fue… Sé que debería odiarlo como el resto de los aldeanos, pero no puedo… No puedo olvidarlo, a pesar de todo el daño que me hizo… yo, yo…"_

—¿Sasuke? —su propia voz lo interrumpió—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, sólo estaba recordando algo… —Sasuke se alejó un poco de ella y apartó la vista—. Sakura, tú…

—¿Ajá?

—El tiempo que yo me fui, tú… —Sasuke por fin se atrevió a levantar la vista—. ¿Tú me extrañaste o algo así?

La chica se alejó un poco de él con una mirada extraña en el rostro. Él sabía perfectamente la respuesta. Todo su sufrimiento, todo su amor no correspondido, toda la indiferencia que recibió… ¿y aún así tenía cara preguntárselo?

—Me voy —Sakura se apartó del moreno para aclararse un poco, pero este la tomó por el brazo y la obligó a quedarse—. Sasuke, suéltame ahora.

—Contéstame —el Uchiha se acercó más a ella, mientras esta trataba de zafarse. ¡Joder! La situación era tan extraña, es como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo—. Quédate.

—¡No, suéltame, tú nunca has mostrado interés por mí! —la kunoichi forcejeaba para que la soltara—. ¡No tienes por qué empezar ahora!

Y comenzó a relatarle todo lo que sufrió por él, lo insensible que era y todo el daño que hizo, con gritos que ya lo estaban fastidiando. En circunstancias más normales, simplemente la hubiese dejado sola y se habría largado, pero pensar en hacer algo así le provocaba una sensación de aplomo en el estómago.

—¡Una escena perfecta! —el director, Kakashi y todo el equipo llegó hasta donde estaban los dos y estos se separaron al instante, levemente sonrojados y con la vista apartada—. ¡Refleja perfectamente el espíritu de la película!

Sasuke se fastidió un poco ante eso, pero internamente se alegraba por la interrupción.

—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó Sakura, pero pronto notó como era empujada nuevamente hacia Sasuke y con este hacían lo mismo—. ¡No estamos actuando!

—Claro que sí —le contestó el hombre, mientras el equipo se preparaba—. El sentimiento que se expresaba en los ojos de tu compañera fue demasiado conmovedor como para perdérselo…

Sasuke apartó la vista y dejó que el largo pelo rosa cubriera su cara. Sakura no tuvo tiempo para pensar en eso, ya que de un momento a otro, su rostro y el del Uchiha estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia…

_Esperen… _

—¡Luces!

_Tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración mezclándose con la suya_

—¡Cámara!

_Tan cerca que casi rozaba sus labios _(¡Sakura, haz algo, muévete!)

Kakashi sacó unos pergaminos, que selló justo antes de que el director dijera la siguiente frase.

—_¡Acción!_

Debido a toda la fuerza con que los estaban empujando, sus labios se encontraron inevitablemente.

Después de unos segundos, ambos abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo.

Sakura se llevó ambas manos a la boca.

—Sa— ¿Sasuke-kun?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo VIII  
****De cómo volví a la normalidad y cómo los diarios íntimos se convierten en un arma mortal**

Todo pasó muy rápido ante los ojos de Sasuke. Kakashi sacó un pergamino, dijo unas palabras que no pudo alcanzar a comprender y lo selló justo antes de que el director pudiera pronunciar la palabra "_acción". _Repentinamente, sintió cómo sus labios se topaban con los de otra persona, y una mancha algo borrosa y de color _rosa_ se encontraba frente a él. El Uchha parpadeó repetidamente ante la escena.

—_¿_Sa—Sasuke-kun?

De ahí, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

—Oi, ¡lleva dormida por mucho tiempo!

—S-Sí.

—No puedo creer que aún esté inconsciente.

—¡Cómo puedes decir eso, baka!

—No me llames así, usuratonkachi.

Frunció el ceño cuando escuchó unas molestas voces y murmullos, que la sacaron lentamente de su letargo. Sintiendo un dolor de cabeza terrible, comenzó a abrir los ojos con cansancio. Se sentía muy débil.

—¡Sasuke-teme!

—Dobe.

—¡N_—_Naruto-kun, Uchiha-san! —ambos chicos dejaron de insultarse mutuamente y se voltearon hacia Hinata.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Sakura-chan… —la Hyuuga señaló a la ninja-médico con preocupación, mientras esta comenzaba a moverse sobre la improvisada cama—. ¡Está reaccionando!

Los dos chicos se acercaron rápidamente hasta su compañera, que en ese momento se ponía boca abajo y se tapaba la cabeza con la almohada, murmurando algo bajo ella. Sasuke alzó una ceja, intentando recordar si Sakura se había golpeado la cabeza o algo similar.

—¡Sakura-chan, despierta ya! —Naruto se sentó junto a ella y comenzó a zarandearla de forma nada delicada. El Uchiha lo golpeó en la cabeza—. ¡Eh, teme!

—No la muevas tan bruscamente, idiota —Sasuke entornó los ojos ante la falta de tacto y sentido común de su mejor amigo, y agitó a la chica suavemente, quitándole la almohada que tenía sobre ella—. Sakura, date vuelta.

La kunoichi abrió los ojos lentamente, pero cuando supo que era Sasuke quien la estaba despertando, se incorporó de un salto y se sentó en la cama. Los tres ninjas restantes la miraron curiosamente, haciendo que la chica entrara a preocuparse.

—¡Qué ocurre! ¿Tengo algo en la cara? —Sakura comenzó a palparse sus mejillas, en busca de lo que sus tres amigos estaban mirando, pero súbitamente cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

_Es cierto…_ _¡hemos vuelto a la normalidad!_

—¡Por fin despertaste! —Naruto se acercó a la chica y le puso una mano en el hombro—. ¡Llevabas más de cinco horas inconsciente, Sakura-chan!

—¿Tanto? —se sorprendió la aludida, notando claramente la mirada de superioridad que el Uchiha le enviaba desde la pared en donde estaba apoyado. Esa que decía casi textualmente _"a pesar de todo, sigues siendo débil"._

—Pues, sí.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo? ¿Cómo pasó…?

—Kakashi —respondió simplemente Sasuke, cruzándose de brazos—. Él nos volvió a la normalidad justo antes de… ya sabes.

—Sí, recuerdo eso —un leve sonrojo cubrió las pálidas mejillas de Sakura, en cuanto recordó el beso que estuvieron prácticamente obligados a darse. Si es que eso se podía llamar _beso_, claro—. Pero es lo último que recuerdo.

—Aa. Yo también perdí el conocimiento después de eso—le informó Sasuke, sorprendiendo a la chica—. Claro que yo no tardé cinco horas en despertar —agregó, sonriéndole con maldad.

Sakura le sonrió de igual forma y le dedicó una seña con el dedo muy poco amistosa.

—¡Yo recuerdo perfectamente lo que pasó! —anunció Naruto, cortando la creciente tensión entre ellos y tomando a Hinata del brazo—. Nosotros los trajimos hasta aquí, ¿no es así, Hinata-chan?

—S-Sí…

—Algo útil que hagas alguna vez, dobe —le espetó el moreno, un poco fastidiado por el hecho de enterarse que había sido arrastrado por el rubio por toda la aldea hasta su casa.

—¡TEME! —Naruto lo apuntó, sintiéndose bastante ofendido—. ¡Lo mínimo que puedes hacer es darme las gracias!

—Hn.

—¡Podría haberte dejado perfectamente tirado por ahí! —le dijo, mientras Sasuke entornaba los ojos—. ¡Para que esas fans obsesivas que tienes, hubieran hecho lo que quisieran contigo!

Sasuke frunció el ceño ante la mención de sus estúpidas y locas admiradoras. Por alguna razón, no era nada agradable mencionarlas en presencia de la Haruno.

—Naruto, sólo dinos que pasó —le dijo Sakura, efectivamente un poco molesta por la mención del séquito de locas obsesivas del Uchiha al cual había pertenecido alguna vez. _Por allá por los doce años, cuando no tenía dignidad. _

—¡Está bien, está bien!

—_¡Kakashi-sensei! _—_Naruto derribó la puerta de un sólo golpe, seguido por un tímida Hinata_—. _¡Me niego a que el teme tenga el papel principal en la película! _—_vociferó, buscando al hombre con la mirada_—._ Yo soy mucho mejor actor que él, no es justo que— __¡Mierda,_ _pero qué pasó aquí!_

_Observó cómo el jounin levantaba los cuerpos inconscientes de Sakura y Sasuke, mientras todos los demás en el set miraban la escena, totalmente aterrados._

—_¡Kakashi-sensei! _—_Naruto se acercó a él, rápidamente_—. _¿Qué les ocurrió al teme y a Sakura-chan? _

—_Tranquilo, Naruto _—_Kakashi levantó a ambos y los puso sobre sus hombros_—. _Sólo están inconscientes. Despertarán en un par de horas._

—_¿Pero qué pasó? _—_Hinata se acercó hasta ellos_—. _¿Ocurrió algo malo?_

—_No, al contrario _—_le dijo el ninja, sonriendo bajo su máscara_—._ Ya todo está bien. Todo está en su lugar._

—_Oh, me alegro. _

—_¿Eh?_

—_Volvieron a la normalidad, Naruto _—_explicó el jounin, entornando los ojos ante la densidad del rubio_—. _Ahora debo llevarlos a sus casas, antes de ir a avisarle a la Godaime._

—_¡Nee, nee! _—_Naruto se acercó a Sakura, que estaba sobre el hombro izquierdo de Kakashi_—._ ¡Yo me llevaré a Sakura-chan a su—¡Eh!_

—_Tú encárgate de Sasuke _—_el ex-ANBU había pasado un brazo de Sasuke por los hombros de Naruto, sin que pudiera siquiera negarse_—. _Es tu mejor amigo, después de todo._

—_¡Esto no es justo!_

—_Hinata, ¿puedes encargarte tú de Sakura?_

—_Claro _—_la chica asintió, mientras ubicaba a la ninja-médico con cuidado sobre su espalda._

—_¡Kakashi-sensei! _—_le reclamó el rubio, poniendo a Sasuke en su espalda de la misma forma en que lo hizo la Hyuuga_—._ ¿Y tú qué harás?_

—_Yo iré a avisarle a la Hokage de esto _—_Kakashi tocó el bolsillo en donde estaba su nuevo libro, antes de hacer una seña_—._ Hagan su misión. ¡Hasta pronto!_

_Y desapareció en una nube de humo._

—_Mejor llevemos a ambos a la casa del teme _—_propuso Naruto. Hinata asintió y ambos hicieron una seña, desapareciendo también._

—Ya veo —murmuró la Hokage después de que toda la historia hubiese sido aclarada, pasando un poco de Sakura y Sasuke mientras le daba el último sorbo a su sake. Sasuke frunció el ceño con disgusto.

—¿Tsunade-shishou? —Sakura se acercó hasta la rubia, que en ese momento apilaba las botellas de sake vacías, formando una torre con ellas—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

—¡Claro que estoy bien! —se defendió la rubia y fulminó con la mirada a su joven alumna—. ¿O acaso _tú_ crees que no me veo bien?

_Eso es obvio, c_ontestó Sasuke, mentalmente.

—No, no me refería a eso —respondió la kunoichi, fijándose en las quince botellas de sake vacías que tenía en frente—. Exactamente…

—¡¿Estás segura? —Tsunade se levantó de su escritorio y la encaró—. ¡No lo dices porque crees que me veo vieja, verdad Sakura-_chan_!

—¡No, claro que no! —Sakura sabía perfectamente que no era conveniente hacer enfadar a la mujer cuando había tomado. _Sobretodo_ con el tema de la edad. Desafortunadas experiencias anteriores ayudaban a reafirmar sus palabras.

Por ese motivo, se calló justo antes de decirle que no aparentaba los cincuenta años que en realidad tenía.

—Muy bien, te creo —la rubia adoptó una actitud totalmente distinta a la anterior, y abrazó a la chica efusivamente—. ¡Me alegro tanto de que hayas vuelto, Sakura!

Sasuke observaba toda la escena, ya totalmente agotado. Realmente, _¿_cómo alguien como _ella_ podía ser la Hokage?

—Entonces —Tsunade se separó de Sakura, quien podía respirar otra vez—. Si ya volvieron a la normalidad, no hay nada de que preocuparse. No corren peligro.

—¿Peligro? —repitió la kunoichi, alzando una ceja.

—¡Así es! —la Godaime se sentó nuevamente en su escritorio—. Verán, estamos al tanto de que todo esto ocurrió por unas galletas de la fortuna.

Sasuke y Sakura torcieron la boca al recordar las asquerosas galletas de Ino.

—Pues, el caso es que si hubiésemos dejado pasar más tiempo… —los dos ninjas esperaron su respuesta ansiosamente—. Creemos que quizás huiesen quedado _atrapados_ para siempre en el cuerpo del otro.

—¿Para siempre? —Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca, con expresión de horror. Y la de Sasuke no se quedaba atrás.

—Sí —el rostro de Tsunade se ensombreció—. Por eso, es una suerte que Kakashi los haya ayudado, ¿no creen? Sino, todavía tendrías ovarios, Sasuke_-kun._

—Hn —a Sasuke no le hizo la menor gracia su comentario—. _Cállate._

—Lo mismo te digo a ti, Sakura —Tsunade posó sus ojos castaños en los verdes de la chica—. Creo que ya sufriste demasiado siendo hombre, como para repetir la experiencia, ¿verdad? Es decir, todo ese peso extra y tener un—

—Ya capté el punto, shishou —Sakura la cortó, dejando que su largo pelo rosa ocultara su evidente sonrojo.

Sasuke tomó nota de eso, pero sacudió su cabeza y enfocó toda su molestia en ella. ¡Joder, eso había estado cerca! No podía imaginarse siquiera el horror de ser Sakura por el resto de su vida. Ya que entre _muchas otras_ implicancias, principalmente afectaba el resurgimiento de su clan; rayos, su idea era concebir hijos en un futuro, no _parirlos. _

—¡Muy bien! —la fuerte voz de Tsunade lo sacó de sus pensamientos—. Ahora que todo está en orden, pueden irse. Que sea rápido, ahora tengo algunos asuntosque resolver.

—Seguro… —asintieron los dos chicos, mientras la rubia los despachaba de forma muy poco sutil y les cerraba la puerta en las narices. Aunque la verdad, no querían quedarse a averiguar lo que iba a mantener a la Godaime tan ocupada.

* * *

Sakura llegó a su hogar con una gran sonrisa en su linda cara. Entró y en cuanto vio a sus padres, se abrazó a ellos, diciéndoles lo mucho que los quería y lo buenos que eran. Haruno-san le sonrió a su hija, totalmente conmovido por el gesto. Pero luego recordó el _incidente _de hace algunas noches y todo el lado posesivo y celoso que tenía con ella, salió a flote.

—Sakura, sobre lo de la otra noche…

—¡Oh, que torpe soy! —la kunoichi lo interrumpió, sabiendo a que se refería y también al tanto de que no sería muy agradable platicarlo con él—. Lo siento, pero quedé de juntarme con Ino a esta hora.

—Pero…

—¡Nos vemos! —y salió por la puerta tan rápido como había entrado, dejando a su padre con la pregunta en la boca.

—Déjala —dijo su mujer simplemente, volviendo a la cocina—. Ya casi tiene dieciocho años, después de todo. No puedes simplemente desaparecer a todos los chicos con los que esté.

El hombre frunció el ceño ante eso. ¡_Por supuesto_ que sí podía!

* * *

—Entonces, teme… —comenzó Naruto, inocentemente.

—_¿Qué? _—_s_iseó el Uchiha, irritado.

Ambos estaban en el puesto de ramen de Ichikaru. Desde que había salido de la torre de la Godaime, Naruto se lo había encontrado casualmente en el camino de vuelta a casa, y había estado fastidiándolo desde entonces para que fueran a almorzar juntos. Sólo para que se callara, el Uchiha accedió.

—¿Desde cuándo te gusta Sakura-chan? —preguntó directamente, haciendo que Sasuke casi se atragantara con su comida.

—¿Qué carajo estás diciendo, idiota?

—No tienes porque ocultarlo —Naruto dejó un momento de lado su tazón—. ¡Vi como prácticamente me matabas con la mirada cuando puse mi mano en su hombro!

—Dobe, eso no prueba nada.

—¿Ah, no? —Naruto comenzó a enumerar con sus dedos—. ¿Que hay de la forma en que golpeas a todos los hombres que se atrevan a mirarla de manera _inapropiada?_ O que hayas salido con Neji, sólo para asegurarte de que no se le acercara más. O el hecho de que te enfades cada vez que se pone algo corto o mínimamente ajustado, o que hayas leído todo su diario y que hayas obligado a Ino a nombrarte todos los chicos que ha estado y…

—Está bien, ya entendí el punto —el moreno lo cortó, cerrando los ojos un momento, volviendo a concentrarse en el remolino que se formaba en su tazón de ramen. Maldijo por lo bajo, a veces olvidaba lo observador que podía llegar a ser Naruto.

—¿Y cuándo se lo piensas decir? —preguntó su amigo, yendo por el segundo plato—. Sakura-chan tiene muchos pretendientes a parte de ti, así que si no cambias esa actitud de sigues-siendo-sólo-un-estorbo-para-todos-mejor-apártate-de-mi-caminocon que la tratas, no vas a conseguir nada, querido teme.

—Hn.

—¡Lo que debes hacer es _expresar_ tus sentimientos! En el entendido que los tengas, claro —le dijo el chico, mientras su amigo se ocupaba de comer—. Decirle cómo te sientes cuando estás cerca de ella, ¡hacerla sentir que es la mujer de tu vida y que no quieres que se aleje de ti nunca! Hacerla sentir especial, decirle que sus ojos son como dos lagunas en las que podrías ahogarte todo el día y que darías lo que fuera por hacerla sonreír cada día de su vida.

Naruto finalizó su improvisado discurso y esperó la reacción de su amigo.

Silencio.

El cubierto del Uchiha cayó de su boca hasta la mesa, quebrando la pausa.

—¡Naruto, de dónde diablos salió todo eso! —Sasuke alzó una ceja, sorprendido—. Tú nunca has sido demasiado brillante y enterado en este tema… ni en nada, en realidad.

Naruto se ofendió y le dio un puñetazo a la mesa.

—¡Yo siempre he sido observador en las cosas del amor, teme!

—No.

—¿Qué dices?

—Ni siquiera sabes cuando le gustas a una chica.

—¡Claro que sí!

—Baka, te tomó seis años darte cuenta de que Hyuuga Hinata estaba enamorada de ti —le mencionó Sasuke, entornando los ojos.

—¿Hinata enamorada de mi? —se asombró el chico, sin poder creérselo.

Sasuke suspiró.

—¿¡Es eso cierto! —insistió el rubio, ya comenzando a desesperarse.

—Eres un idiota —Sasuke dejó el dinero sobre la mesa, dejando a Naruto más confundido que nunca en su vida.

—¡OI, TEME, VUELVE AQUÍ!—escuchó que le gritaba desde la distancia—. ¡HAY ALGO QUE NO ESTOY ENTENDIENDO_—_TEME, _TEME!_

* * *

—¿Entonces, tú y Sasuke-kun están saliendo? —le preguntó Ino, en el mismo plan de entrometida que Naruto.

—¿Uchiha y yo juntos? —repitió Sakura, haciendo una mueca como si la sola idea la asqueara por completo—. ¿Estás loca?

—Pero eso es lo que parece —le aclaró la rubia, mientras caminaban por el parque—. ¡Pelean tanto que parecen un matrimonio!

—Eso no es_- _¡Espera! —Sakura se detuvo, obligando a su amiga a hacer lo mismo—. ¿Por qué estás hablándome e _insinuándome_ tantas cosas de Uchiha?

—No sé a qué te refieres… —Ino comenzó a jugar con su larga cola de caballo, haciéndose la desentendida—. Yo sólo digo que se verían bien juntos.

—Ino —Sakura parpadeó, suspicaz—. Esta misma mañana estabas empeñada en conquistarlo para interpretar juntos un tórrido romance Icha Icha, ¿y ahora me sales con esto?

La rubia le sonrió divertidamente

—Tal vez ahora ya me gusta tanto, _niña-frente._

—¡Ino-cerda! ¿Acaso te gusta alguien más? —le preguntó la kunoichi, sorprendida por este cambio tan repentino—. ¿_Quién_ es?

—Te vas a reír…

—¡Claro que no!

Sakura se sintió feliz por Ino. Al fin se interesaba por otro chico, con el que de verdad tenía una buena oportunidad. Por lo menos una de las dos era feliz, ya que lo que respectaba a ella, no podría estar más confundida en ese aspecto.

—¡Y ahora tú tienes que ir por Sasuke-kun! —le dijo la rubia de la nada, mientras regresaban a casa—. Antes de que alguna de las arpías de su club de fans te lo quite.

—Hn, como si me importara —Sakura se cruzó de brazos y siguió caminando. Notó que Ino se había detenido y se volteó hacia ella—. ¿Qué?

—Acabas de hablar como él —le contestó, tranquilamente.

—¿Cómo _quién_? —le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Pues como Sasuke-kun!

—¡Claro que no! —la cara de Sakura comenzó a mimetizarse con su pelo rosa—. ¡No sé de que me hablas, Ino! Estas tan extraña…

—Aw, ¡el pequeño y simplónretoño de cereza está al fin floreciendo! —comentó la rubia con aire soñador, mientras le pellizcaba la mejilla. Sakura afiló sus ojos verdes.

—Ino…

—¡Sólo bromeo! —Ino tomó un rumbo distinto al de su amiga, mientras esta murmuraba cosas muy poco agradables hacia ella—. ¡Nos vemos mañana, frentona!

—¡Ja ne, cerda! —se dieron un corto abrazo y Sakura siguió su camino, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

Ino se quedó esperando a que la chica se alejara aún más y sólo cuando dejó de sentir su chakra, hizo una seña.

Una figura salió de los arbustos y se paró frente a ella.

—¿Cómo va todo?

—No muy bien —admitió, desanimada—. Creo que a Sakura le gusta un poco, pero no es capaz de reconocerlo aún. ¡Esa frentona!

—El teme ni siquiera reconoce que le gusta —Naruto se cruzó de brazos y puso cara de incredulidad—. No pude hacer que hablara nada hoy en el almuerzo.

—Pues con Sakura no me fue mucho mejor…

Los dos rubios suspiraron abatidos, mientras pensaban como hacer que sus mejores amigos le hicieran un favor a la aldea y se emparejaran de una vez por todas. ¿La razón? Pues, aunque admitían que sus constantes peleas fueron divertidas al principio, se estaban hartando; y es que siempre alguien resultaba herido sicológica y/o físicamente (sobretodo si involucraba a _terceros,_ que le estuvieran coqueteando de forma descarada a alguno de los dos) y por ende, eran ellos los que tenían que actuar como consejera sentimental y pañuelo de lágrimas… o como forma de desquite, en el caso de Naruto.

—Hay que unir a estos dos, cueste lo que cueste —dijo Ino, blandiendo el puño. Naruto asintió, emocionado—. ¡Hay que hacer un plan para juntar a Sasuke-kun y a la frentona cuanto antes!

—¡El plan perfecto para unir a Sakura-chan y al teme, 'ttebayo! —la apoyó, alzando el puño hacia arriba.

El ruido de su estómago interrumpió aquel momento solemne.

—¿Pero podemos comer mientras ideamos el plan?

Ino se llevó una mano a la frente.

—No entiendo cómo puedes gustarle tanto a la buena de Hinata.

—¿Tú también estás con eso? —preguntó Naruto—. ¡El teme me dijo lo mismo en la mañana!

—Vamos a comer, Naruto —Ino lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró por la calle—. Tenemos mucho que aclarar.

—¡Como por ejemplo por qué Hinata está enamorada de mi!

—Sí, también eso.

—¡Sí! —Naruto señaló un lugar particular—. ¡Hay una oferta de tres ramen por el precio de dos y—!

—¡No ramen, Naruto!

* * *

Sasuke estaba agotado. Había sido un día bastante agitado para él y lo único que quería era descansar y despejar un poco su mente. Abrió la puerta de su antigua mansión, esperando encontrarse con un desastre. Pero para su sorpresa, todo estaba limpio y reluciente.

_Había olvidado lo maniática del orden que es Sakura, _Sasuke entró, tirando las llaves a cualquier lado y apagando las luces tras de él, hasta llegar a su cuarto. Se arrojó sobre la cama, pero al instante frunció el ceño y se levantó de un salto. Las sábanas, las mantas, las toallas, la ropa_—su_ ropa, absolutamente todo tenía impregnado el delicado olor de Sakura. Bufando con irritación, comenzó a recoger las cosas con toda la intención de lavarlas hasta que esa maldita y _exquisita_ fragancia se desapareciera por completo.

Sacó su ropa del armario e inevitablemente tomó una de sus camisas y la olió, cerrando los ojos. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y la dejó junto con las otras cosas. Al parecer, haber estado en el cuerpo de la chica por todos esos días lo había afectado de sobremanera, por lo que no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Aunque era lógico, es decir, no todos los días uno se despertaba en el cuerpo equivocado como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Debía ser solamente el efecto de la sorpresa que había pasado, o quizá una mala jugada de sus hormonas. ¿O acaso había algo más?

Sin pensar más en eso, cogió toda la ropa y algo que estaba entre ella cayó al piso, llamando la atención del Uchiha.

—El diario de Sakura… —torció ligeramente la boca en cuanto recordó todas las cosas que había leído sobre él—. Debo devolverlo antes de que se de cuenta de que no está.

Y es más, ahora mismo lo iba a hacer.

* * *

Sakura salió de su baño envuelta en una toalla, mientras se secaba el pelo con otra más pequeña. Ahora se sentía mucho mejor, un relajante baño de tina era justo lo que necesitaba. Se sentó al borde de la cama, mientras se cepillaba el cabello y meditaba un poco. Tristemente, Sasuke tenía razón en algo: Aún conservaba algo de la niña débil de hace algunos años. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, ya no tenía caso negarlo; seguía enamorada de ese bloque de hielo humano.

Sonrió amargamente ante ese pensamiento, mientras estiraba el brazo hasta uno de los cajones para alcanzar su diario y desahogarse un poco. Era mucho más saludable que ahogarse en alcohol como su shishou o comer kilos de chocolate, después de todo. Pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no estaba allí. En circunstancias normales, se habría desesperado por el terror de que alguien leyera y descubriera sus pensamientos más íntimos (sobretodo hacia cierto moreno) y habría dado vuelta toda la casa hasta encontrarlo. Pero en ese momento, se sentía tan cansada que ni ganas tenía de buscarlo. No podía estar en ninguna parte más que en su cuarto.

—Ya aparecerá por la mañana… —media dormida, rebuscó en sus cajones cualquier cosa para dormir y se acostó maldiciendo a Sasuke y a todo el clan Uchiha hasta que se hartó y durmió.

—Todo es por culpa de ese idiota —murmuró enfadada entre sueños, dándole un puñetazo a un peluche cerca de ella, que salió disparado hasta el otro lado de la habitación—. Él es el que siempre me causa problemas a mí, no al revés…

Sasuke apareció en el balcón de la chica, con la esperanza de que estuviera dormida y así poder devolver el diario sin que se diera cuenta y sin explicaciones. Se alegró al ver que estaba acostada y aparentemente dormida; Sakura debía estar tan cansada que no reaccionaría ante su chakra y, si lo hacía, tampoco le daría suficiente importancia.

Ya iba a retirarse, cuando notó que algo era arrojado con fuerza hacia la pared.

_¿Un enemigo?_

—¿Qué fue eso? —se preguntó el chico, ya que la oscuridad no le permitió distinguir nada. Activó su sharingan para rastrear cualquier movimiento extraño, pero no notó nada fuera de lo normal. Empezó a pensar que ya le estaba dando demasiada importancia al asunto, cuando un chillido lo distrajo.

_¡Sakura! _

Rápidamente abrió la ventana y entró sigilosamente al cuarto, armado con un par de kunais y shurikens en cada mano, y el Sharingan aún activado. Nada más al entrar, sintió un agradable aroma por todo el lugar que dejaba en claro que la chica había salido de la ducha hacía muy poco. Rápidamente, se dirigió hacia la cama de la kunoichi para ver por qué había hecho tanto escándalo, y cuando quedó en frente de ella, sus armas casi caen al suelo de la pura impresión.

Sasuke sintió que toda su sangre comenzaba a acumularse en un solo lugar, en cuanto tuvo una total y muy nítida vista de su compañera; Sakura estaba de lado, abrazando una almohada, que para _desgracia _del Uchiha se encontraba entre sus piernas, dejando ver un poco de su ropa interior en esa posición. El Uchiha tragó con dificultad, pero decidió dejar de mirar a la chica de forma tan descarada; pero el largo pelo cayendo sugerentemente sobre la blanca y cremosa piel de sus hombros y pecho no le permitía apartar la mirada.

_¡Maldición! _Sasuke sacudió la cabeza, tratando de alejar de su cabeza cualquier pensamiento que involucrara a Sakura.

¡Maldecía a Kakashi por prestarle esos libros pervertidos, maldecía a Naruto por convencerlo de leerlos, y sobretodo maldecía a Sakura por tener este efecto en él, después de haberlos leído!

Dirigió una mirada cargada de odio hacia la chica, que en ese momento tenía una angelical sonrisa en el rostro y dormía pacíficamente, completamente ignorante a la molestia de Sasuke. El Uchiha entornó los ojos, recriminándose su propia idiotez. Llevó una mano a su bolsillo trasero, sacando el pequeño diario para dejarlo en donde correspondía, pero luego detectó un problema; El diario iba en al cajón justo al otro lado de la cama, por lo que tendría que pasar por arriba de Sakura para dejarlo en su lugar. _Mierda._

Suspirando, decidió dejar a sus hormonas de lado por un momento y dejar el maldito diario en su lugar. Subió a la cama sigilosamente, con cuidado de no despertarla y estiró el brazo para dejar el pequeño libro guardado. Sakura se volteó, murmurando y balbuceando algo incomprensible para el Uchiha.

—_Sasuke-kun… _—murmuró la chica entre sueños, distrayendo completamente al aludido—. Bastardo idiota y arrogante, ¡te odio!

Toda la ternura que había sentido por la chica se fue al demonio, después de eso último.

Enfadado, quiso levantarse, pero los brazos de la chica rodearon su cuello y lo acercaron hasta ella, quedando a sólo unos escasos centímetros de su boca. Si no se hubiera apoyado en sus rodillas y manos, hubiera quedado por completo sobre ella. Sus ojos ahora escarlatas, se posaron en sus labios entreabiertos, su cuello, y de ahí no pudo evitar bajar más. Inconscientemente, el Sharingan memorizó cada mínimo detalle de su piel; sus curvas, su estrecha cintura, sus piernas…

Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de concentrarse en lo que realmente había venido a hacer. Con un movimiento casi desesperado, trató de incorporarse apoyándose en sus manos y sus rodillas, pero una de estas aplastó la pierna de la chica, haciendo que se despertara de golpe Lo primero que vio fue un par de ojos rojo mirándolo fijamente y una silueta totalmente acostada sobre ella. A la mente de Sakura sólo se vino una palabra: Pervertido potencialmente violador.

—_¡M__mph! _—Sasuke le tapó la boca y mantuvo sus brazos y piernas quietas, tratando de calmarla. ¡Cómo alguien que se veía tan pequeño y frágil podía tener una fuerza tan monstruosa como esa!

—¡Sakura, tranquila, soy yo! —le dijo, mientras la chica lo reconocía y detenía los golpes y patadas. Sasuke se quitó de encima.

—¿¡P_—_Pero qué mierda haces aquí! —inquirió furiosa y con el corazón latiendo agitadamente debido al susto. Se incorporó para prender la lámpara junto a ella—. ¡Eres un psicópata!

—No digas estupideces —masculló el chico, haciendo esfuerzos para apartar la mirada de ella—. Sakura, todo esto es un gran malentendido. Hay una explicación lógica, pero mejor hablamos por la mañana.

—¡No, espera!

Sasuke se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, dispuesto a salir de esa incómoda situación lo más rápido posible. Pero al hacerlo, un pequeño libro cayó de su bolsillo frente a los ojos de una sorprendida Sakura; era un pequeño libro color rosa e _increíblemente_ parecido a su diario de vida, que albergaba secretos que ni siquiera Ino sabía.

Unos ojos verdes resplandecieron con furia.

Sasuke palideció ante la mirada cargada de odio que le enviaba la kunoichi, y por primera vez en su vida…

Reconoció que sentía miedo de ella.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Me demoré en arreglar este capítulo, estuve algo ocupada en la semana (estoy procurando en estos momentos – estudio derecho) y bueno, eso me consume algo de tiempo. XD Ojalá el capítulo sea de su agrado y muchísimas gracias por los reviews :D me gustaría que me siguieran escribiendo para saber sus opiniones. Gracias!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo IX  
De como me convertí en ****Miss Icha Icha y como los planes de Ino y Naruto son un fracaso**

Sasuke se quedó estático, con los ojos muy abiertos.

¡Mierda! Nunca se había percatado de lo aterradora que podía ser Sakura enfadada.

—¿Y bien? —Sasuke ignoró deliberadamente la pregunta de la sonriente kunoichi, mientras esta bajaba su chispeante mirada verde, desde la atónita cara del chico hasta el pequeño diario color rosa que yacía a sus pies—. ¿Me vas a explicar _qué _hacías con mi diario, Sasuke-_kun_?

El tono peligrosamente tranquilo y dulce de la chica hizo que al Uchiha se le atragantaran sus palabras y un sudor frío bajara por su frente. ¿Pero, por qué? Ah, claro, ya lo recordaba: La última vez que le había escuchado usar aquel tonillo tan falsamente amistoso fue cuando descubrió a Naruto tomando "accidentalmente" su ropa interior, después de que hubieran decidido descansar en aguas termales, antes de continuar con la misión que les había asignado la Hokage.

Una vez que regresaron, Naruto pasó dos semanas recuperándose de las múltiples lesiones que había sufrido por parte de la aprendiz de la Hokage. Esa fue la primera vez que Sasuke la vio a ella y a su fuerza, juntas en acción; y realmente no estaba interesado en saber las posibles secuelas que podrían dejarle alguno de esos inhumanos y monstruosos golpes.

—Fue un accidente —Sasuke volvió al presente en seguida y su cerebro formuló una explicación más o menos coherente—. Estaba empacando algunas cosas que tenía aquí, y tu diario se tuvo que haber confundido entre mis libros.

—¿En serio? —Sakura se acercó hasta él, olvidándose por completo de su escasa vestimenta. Sasuke maldijo algo por lo bajo y desvió la mirada—. ¿Y se puede saber qué hacían _tus_ libros en mi cajón de ropa interior? —preguntó la chica fingiendo sorpresa, mientras se inclinaba en frente de él para recoger su adorado diario.

Sasuke contuvo otra hemorragia nasal ante ese inocente acto, que le hizo imaginar cosas entre él y la chica que definitivamente no debería imaginar si pretendía salir con algo de dignidad de aquella situación. Pero siendo el Uchiha que era, se compuso rápidamente y alejó cualquier pensamiento que implicara a Sakura estando agachada delante de él y… y entonces él podría acercarse un poco más para que ella— ¡NO, NO_,__ NO_!

_Basta, _Sasuke sacudió la cabeza tratando de pensar en algo que borrara la imagen de la molesta kunoichi, _Rápido,_ _piensa en lo más nauseabundo que puedas imaginar._

Súbitamente, la imagen de un Naruto en el mismo camisón que Sakura ocupó la mente del Uchiha. Sasuke se sintió repentinamente enfermo y aliviado en partes iguales. Sakura se levantó y se puso a su lado con gesto de preocupación, pero sólo recibió una mirada de molestia.

—Hn.

—_Hn _—lo imitó la chica, entornando los ojos ante su falta de tacto y vocabulario. La mirada sardónica que le envió el Uchiha fue suficiente para colmar su escasa paciencia—. Sasuke, ya no tengo doce años.

Sasuke alzó una ceja. La verdad es que se esperaba una réplica más interesante de su parte.

Sakura suspiró.

—Te lo recuerdo por si has olvidado que ya no soy esa fan tuya que solía ir detrás de ti.

—Eso no viene al caso…

—Sé que en ese entonces era un absoluto fracaso como ninja —a pesar de su tono indiferente, Sasuke pudo distinguir el ligero temblor en su voz—. Uno muy grande, pero… ahora es diferente, _yo_ soy diferente.

Sasuke parpadeó, confuso. ¿A qué venía este desahogo tan repentino?

Hacía tiempo que él y Sakura habían hablado sobre este tema y la chica no había mostrado ninguna señal de interés en él, al contrario, parecía detestarlo por completo. Eso lo descolocó un poco y de ahí que le empezó a tomar rencor también. No era necesario darle más vueltas al asunto.

—_¡Sasuke!_

_El aludido detuvo sus pasos hacia la torre de la Hokage al reconocer la voz de su compañera de equipo. Frunció el ceño, extrañado al no escuchar el usual _"¡Sasuke-kun!"_ entonado por su molesta voz. _

—_Sasuke… _—_Sakura tomó aire, después de haberlo estado buscado por toda la aldea_—. _Tengo que hablar contigo._

—_Hn _—_Sasuke entornó los ojos. _Aquí va de nuevo, no ha cambiado en nada,_ el Uchiha bajó la mirada hasta ella y adoptó una mirada y una voz igual de frías_—._ Sakura, no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías._

_Sakura parpadeó, confusa_—._ ¿Pero de qué estás hablando…?_

—_De lo último que me preocupé mientras volvía a la aldea, fue en volver a escuchar tus ridículas quejas y lloriqueos _—_le dijo, mientras la chica fruncía el ceño_—._ Se supone que ya tienes diecisiete años, deberías comportarte de acuerdo a tu edad y dejar de ser una admiradora inútil como hace cinco años._

—_Pero… _—_la kunoichi se sintió profundamente ofendida. ¿Acaso este idiota era tan egocéntrico como para creer que ella todavía era una de sus fans cabezas-huecas?_—. _Sasuke, eso no es lo que yo—_

—_Eres molesta _—_Sasuke se dio la vuelta y retomó su camino hacia la oficina de la Godaime_—._ Veo que ni con el pasar de los años pudiste mejorar. _

_Metió las manos en sus bolsillos e ignoró a la irritada kunoichi. Frunció el ceño, extrañado al notar que la chica aún no había ido tras él, ni le había dicho nada para hacer que se quedara con ella. Tal vez si había cambiado un poco…_

_Se detuvo y se volteó nuevamente hacia su compañera._

—_Veo que esta vez no me ignoraste _—_Sakura se cruzó de brazos_—._ ¿Puedo saber a que se debe este "honor"?_

—_Hn _—_no le gustaba nada el tono y la mirada con que la chica se estaba dirigiendo hacia él_—._ ¿Qué pasa? _

—_Tsunade-shishou dijo que no podía recibirte hoy en su oficina _—_le informó_—._ Así que puedes ir temprano mañana. _

—_¿Perdón? _—_Sasuke la miró con sorpresa y enfado. __¿Qué clase de Hokage no recibía e interrogaba a un presunto criminal clase S y lo dejaba caminar como si nada por la propia aldea que traicionó?—.__ ¿Por qué?_

—_Eh… está ocupada _—_le contestó, recordando como una medio borracha Tsunade le había dicho a ella y a Shizune que se deshicieran de todas sus visitas para esa tarde_—._ Y eso es todo lo que tengo que decirte. Adiós, Sasuke._

—_Sakura _—s_u voz la detuvo_. ¿Shishou?_ Sasuke frunció el ceño_—._ ¿Desde cuando tú eres alumna de la Hokage?_

—_¿Y desde cuando a ti te importa lo que yo haga? _—_preguntó con voz irritada._

—_Desde que fuimos puestos en el mismo equipo, idiota _—_le respondió en un tono igualmente antipático._

—_Bien. ¡Pues quédate con la duda entonces! _—_le dijo sacándole la lengua. Sasuke abrió muchos los ojos ante esto. Nunca se imaginó el día en que Haruno Sakura le dedicaría un gesto de este tipo. Sin saber por qué, eso lo irritó. _

—_Hn _—_Sasuke le dirigió una mirada de superioridad, pero algo distrajo su atención. _

_Indiscretamente bajó la vista, recorriéndola desde el protector rojo atado en su cabello hasta las altas botas negras que llevaba._ _Sasuke parpadeó. Definitivamente esa __no__ era la Sakura que había visto hace un par de años atrás. Su mirada azabache descendió desde el largo pelo, su turgente pecho y llegó hasta sus atractivas piernas. _

_Sakura se sintió repentinamente incómoda ante su mirada. Si no lo conociera tan bien, y no supiera que estaba tratando con _Sasuke-el-témpano-de-hielo-Uchiha_, juraría que se la estaba comiendo con la mirada en ese momento. _

—_¿Qué miras?_

_Sasuke reaccionó ante su voz. _

—_Nada en especial. Sólo lo plano que sigue tu pecho, y que por lo visto, lo único que pudiste desarrollar aún más fue esa frente._

_Y antes de que la chica pudiera insultarlo, se desvaneció en una nube de humo._

_Sakura apretó los nudillos hasta que sus uñas se los lastimaron. ¿_La acababa de llamar PLANA?

_Para desahogar su furia, estampó su puño en el suelo abriendo una enorme grieta en el. _

—_¡BASTARDO!_

Sasuke sonrió altivamente al recordar eso último. Había estado observándola desde lo alto de un árbol, pero ella estaba tan enfadada que ni siquiera había notado su chakra.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Sakura guardó su diario y puso las manos en su cintura. El Uchiha entornó los ojos.

—Tú —respondió simplemente, pasando por su lado y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Un carraspeo lo detuvo—. ¿Qué?

—¿Piensas salir por la puerta así como si nada? —inquirió la chica, mientras él ponía un pie fuera de su alcoba—. Mi padre no va a estar muy feliz de verte.

Sasuke detuvo su pie justo antes de que tocara el piso. Después de lo que había pasado hace algunas noches, el padre de la Haruno no le guardaba mucho aprecio; y eso pudo comprobarlo, gracias a la mirada de odio puro que recibió cuando se encontró con él esa misma mañana.

—Sal por la ventana —Sakura fue hacia el balcón y abrió el ventanal, dejando entrar una fría brisa.

—Recuerda que mañana debemos ir a la oficina de Tsunade —le dijo el chico, tomando su chaqueta—. Sé puntual.

—¡Siempre soy puntual! —se indignó la chica—. ¿Pero por qué tenemos que ir? Kakashi-sensei ya nos ayudó y ya tiene su libro, entonces…

Sasuke la miró como si padeciera de algún retraso.

—Vamos porque tenemos que decirle que por_ ningún_ motivo participaremos en su estúpido proyecto pervertido —le recordó, entornando los ojos—. ¿O es qué acaso quieres salir en su próxima película?

—¡Claro que no!

Sasuke caminó hasta ella, bajando indiscretamente la vista hacia su cuerpo cuando la tuvo en frente. Sakura estaba tan cansada que decidió ignorarlo. Pero justo cuando pensaba que tendría un poco de paz y tranquilidad, el Uchiha le dedicó una mirada burlesca y se inclinó hasta su oído

—Sakura, si planeabas seducirme con _eso_, no funcionará.

La kunoichi sintió un agradable escalofrío cuando el cálido aliento de Sasuke rozó su cuello, pero bajando la vista y siguiendo la línea de sus ojos escarlata, se dio cuenta de lo que se refería.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron con pánico; el efecto del frío en su cuerpo se había hecho notablemente visible a través de la delgada tela de su ceñido camisón. Rápidamente se cubrió el pecho con sus brazos, mientras que su cara comenzaba a mimetizarse con el color rosa de los mechones que caían a sus costados.

Pasaron unos momentos en silencio, que por primera vez en su vida, fue Sasuke el que lo rompió.

—Eso fue… _interesante_, Sakura.

La aludida apretó los puños y lo encaró, lo que le resultó bastante incómodo ya que el Uchiha era considerablemente más alto que ella. Una mirada socarrona se formó en el rostro del chico.

—No has crecido casi nada en estos años —se mofó, mientras la cara de Sakura ahora podía confundirse perfectamente con su pelo. ¡Cómo se atrevía!

Aunque Sasuke no se refería a otra cosa más que su estatura. Pero Sakura, siendo lo acomplejada que era, creyó que se estaba burlando de sus (bastante) recientes atributos físicos. Aún recordaba lo incómodo que era caminar al lado de Ino o Hinata, y ni hablar de Tsunade. Se sentía más fuera de lugar y acomplejada que nunca. Pero un buen día, se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo ya era el de toda una mujer, por lo que no tardó nada en salir y lucirlo frente a cualquiera que se cruzara por su camino.

Sasuke recordaba haber entornado los ojos ante ese acto tan infantil. Sus atributos hace mucho tiempo que habían estado allí, es sólo que la muy idiota no los había notado debido a sus ridículos complejos. Y por supuesto que los hombres de la aldea estaban conscientes de ellos, incluido él mismo.

—Es mejor que te vayas —le dijo con voz tímida, como la que solía usar cuando tenían doce años—. Ya es tarde.

—Lo sé —Sasuke se colgó su chaqueta al hombro y salió rápidamente, pero justo antes de irse, se volteó y acercó su rostro al de ella. Sakura ahogó un grito de sorpresa—. Sakura…

Hizo un ademán de acercarse, pero luego reaccionó y se detuvo justo antes de que sus labios se rozaran.

Sabía que si lo hacía no sería capaz de controlarse después.

—¿Sasuke? —preguntó la chica, sintiendo la respiración del chico sobre su boca—. ¿P-Por qué te acercaste tanto?

—Es que no lo creí posible pero… —la kunoichi lo miró con impaciencia, mientras Sasuke ponía cara de falsa sorpresa—. Tu frente se ve aún más grande desde esta distancia.

Hubo una corta pausa, interrumpida por el crujido de unos nudillos.

—_¡FUERA!_

La chica lo empujó violentamente hacia el exterior y cerró la ventana con tanta fuerza, que los cristales temblaron y amenazaron con romperse.

—Hn —Sasuke frunció el ceño e hizo una seña para desaparecer del lugar. Pero antes de hacerlo, le envió una última mirada a la alcoba de la chica.

Inmediatamente se limpió el sudor de la frente con su manga. _Estúpida kunoichi…_

De lo único que se alegraba, era que toda esa pesadilla ya había terminado.

* * *

Kakashi estaba feliz. ¡Este era el día que había estado esperando por tanto tiempo!

Por segunda vez en veinticuatro horas llegaba puntual a un evento, claro que no se trataba de _cualquier_ evento. Sino de nada más y nada menos que la publicación del nuevo ejemplar del Icha Icha Paradise. Eso sin contar que le entregarían los libros que sus queridos alumnos se habían encargado de destruir en pedazos hace un tiempo atrás. Pero la mala noticia, era que ni toda esta experiencia le había servido a Sasuke y a Sakura para acercarse más. Ya habían vuelto a ser ellos, pero parecían odiarse más que nunca.

Aunque podía percibir cierta tensión sexual entre ambos… ¡Ah, la juventud!

El Jounin siguió caminando, reflexionando distintos planes en su cabeza para unir a Sasuke y a Sakura de una vez por todas. Tal vez el nuevo volumen del libro podría ayudarlo…

Aunque le costaba trabajo relacionar a Sakura con las perversiones de sus libros. Por Sasuke no tenía de que preocuparse, si incluso había aceptado los libros que le había regalado a él y a Naruto tiempo atrás. Pero Sakura… SU pequeña alumna, su única estudiante femenina, la niña que había visto convertirse en una hermosa mujer. Jamás se imaginaría verla involucrada en_—_ sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos y las bolsas de sus compras cayeron al suelo, cuando su vista reparó en cierta imagen.

_Oh, por Kami-sama… _Kakashi aguzó su único ojo visible hacia la revista, como asegurándose de que no fuera una ilusión, _¡Pero qué es ESTO…!_

¡Ugh! Estaba seguro de que no podría volver a ver el Icha Icha Paradise de la misma manera.

Tenía que hablar con Tsunade cuanto antes.

* * *

El Sharingan resplandeció peligrosamente, viéndose más rojo que nunca, al notar cómo todos los ojos estaban puestos en ellos.

_¿Qué mierda son esas miradas tan lascivas hacia Sakura?, _Sasuke frunció el ceño con irritación. Bajó la vista hacia su compañera, que caminaba junto a él en silencio y perdida en su mundo, completamente ajena a las miradas hambrientas de los hombres.

Sasuke entornó los ojos.

—Oi, Sakura.

—¿Sí? —la chica no le tomó importancia al molesto tono en su voz. Ya estaba acostumbrada a él, de todas formas.

—¿Qué diablos traes puesto? —preguntó desdeñosamente, fijando la vista en su vestido blanco y hasta arriba de la rodilla. El vestido era ceñido, por lo que marcaba todas sus curvas, y la abertura que tenía revelaba casi por completo sus atractivas piernas.

—¿Te haces llamar a ti mismo un genio, y ni siquiera sabes lo que es un vestido? —le dijo la chica, entornando los ojos. El Uchiha le envió una de sus miradas de muerte, pero la chica no se dio ni por aludida—. ¿Y qué te importa de todas formas?

—Te ves como una cualquiera —respondió monótonamente, ahora siendo su turno de ignorar la mirada asesina de su compañera—. Estás llamando demasiado la atención de estos pervertidos, y eso es molesto.

—¡Pero qué dices, es un simple vestido!

—Pero _todos _te están mirando por culpa de _ese_ vestido —siseó entre dientes, fulminando con su Sharingan a un sujeto que miraba la parte trasera de la chica—. Y me está irritando.

—¡Eres un paranoico, Sasuke! —Sakura se cruzó de brazos, indignada—. Nunca habías actuado así.

—No me importa —Sasuke metió las manos a sus bolsillos y ladeó la cabeza—. Mientras estés conmigo, no quiero que nadie te vea vestida así.

—_¿Por qué?_

—Porque… —Sasuke apretó los puños, tratando de darle una buena razón que no fueran los incontrolables celos que sentía en ese momento—. Porque no quiero que los hombres se acerquen a ti pensando que eres una cualquiera, y le crees mala fama al equipo.

Silencio.

_Bien hecho, _Sasuke entornó los ojos ante su propia estupidez, _Muy sutil._

Sakura apretó los dientes y una linda sombra color rosa apareció en sus pálidas mejillas.

—Si tanto irrito, ¡entonces no camines cerca de mí! —para darle más validez a sus palabras, la chica adelantó varios pasos al Uchiha, quien sólo suspiró y no la perdió de vista ni un momento.

Caminaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que no percibió un conocido e irritante chakra acercándose a él. Sasuke bufó con molestia al notarlo. Lo único que necesitaba.

—¡_TÚ_, MI ETERNO RIVAL, MI NÉMESIS DEL AMOR! —la ruidosa voz de Lee le llegó a sus oídos. Sasuke entornó los ojos con más irritación aún—. ¡UCHIHA SASUKE!

Rock Lee se plantó frente a él, sus dientes brillando, y su puño alzado en el aire.

—¿Qué diablos quieres? —preguntó él fríamente, maldiciendo internamente cuando notó que había perdido de vista a a Sakura.

—¡He oído los rumores de que tú y Haruno Sakura están saliendo! —le contestó enérgicamente—. ¡Y me temo que no puedo permitirlo, Uchiha Sasuke!

Sasuke lo fulminó con su Sharingan.

—_Piérdete._

—Lo siento, pero no —Lee se acercó hasta él—. Siendo consecuente con mis sentimientos hacia la bella flor del cerezo, no puedo permitir que esté contigo.

—No tengo tiempo para esto, te lo advierto…

—¡Sakura-san merece algo mucho mejor que tú! —el alboroto que estaba ocasionando Lee provocó que un tumulto de gente se formara alrededor de ellos, incluidos Neji y Tenten, que llegaron hasta allí en busca de su compañero.

Sasuke decidió ignorarlo y siguió su camino. Ya tendría tiempo para patearle el trasero a este loco obsesionado con Sakura. Pero se detuvo cuando sus oídos escucharon las palabras mágicas.

—¡Ah, No me digas que tienes _miedo_, Uchiha! —el alumno estrella de Gai se puso en frente de él. Sasuke le envió una de sus miradas de muerte, pero el chico no se dejó intimidar—. ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE SAKURA-SAN SE HAYA FIJADO EN SEMEJANTE HOMBRE, QUE NO ES CAPAZ DE PELEAR POR SU AMOR!

—Lee, ya basta… —Tenten caminó hacia él, pero su compañero la detuvo del brazo—. ¿Neji, qué haces?

—Dejemos que se arreglen solos —dijo el Hyuuga, mientras Tenten asentía convencida y sin ver la mueca de diversión del prodigio.

—Se merece alguien que la valore y la proteja como a la bella flor que es, ¡Y YO PUEDO SER _ESE_ ALGUIEN!

—Cállate —Sasuke apretó los puños—. Deja de hablar de Sakura.

—¡PERO LA AMO! —se excusó el chico, provocando que sus compañeros se encogieran avergonzados—. ¡LA AMO CON TODA MI ALMA Y LA INTESIDAD QUE SÓLO EL PODER DE LA JUVENTUD PUEDE—!

—Cállate —repitió el Uchiha con voz monótona, dándole una fuerte patada en el rostro.

—¡LEE!—Tenten corrió hacia su compañero, mientras Neji suspiraba y la seguía en silencio.

—¡Mfffft! —murmuró Lee detrás de la suela de la sandalia de Sasuke, que estaba plantada firmemente en su cara.

—De verdad, Uchiha… —Neji se acercó hasta él, mientras su compañera veía con horror como la sangre comenzaba a escurrir de la nariz del chico—. Te lo agradezco.

—¡NEJI! —le recriminó Tenten, mientras fulminaba al Uchiha—. ¡Oi, quita tu pie de su cara!

—Hn —Sasuke ni siquiera se movió.

—¡Está sangrando! —le dijo la chica, mientras lo señalaba.

—No me importa. Le dije que se callara —respondió fríamente mientras ladeaba la cabeza, haciéndolo lucir más arrogante aún.

—¡Sasuke!

_Mierda,_ el Uchiha se tensó al oír aquella voz, pero aún así no se movió.

—¡Sasuke, déjalo! —Sakura llegó corriendo hasta ellos, acaparando gran parte de las miradas de los hombres que se encontraban por allí, todos con ejemplares del Icha Icha Paradise en la mano—. ¡Lee-san!

—¡Sakura-san! —el Uchiha retiró su pie, y Lee cayó de rodillas al suelo, siendo sujetado por sus compañeros—. No importa el dolor, no importa que tan fuerte sea. Yo… Yo… ¡Yo siempre lucharé por ti!

Sasuke hizo un ademán de volver a estampar el pie en su cara, pero la kunoichi lo detuvo justo a tiempo. El Uchiha bufó, metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos.

—Lee-san… —Sakura le dedicó una débil sonrisa, mientras se agachaba junto a él—. ¡Lo siento mucho! Pero tienes que perdonar a Sasuke, es un poco _hostil_ por las mañanas.

—Hn.

—¡SAKURA-SAN, EL AMOR DE MI VIDA! —Lee trató de levantarse, pero Tenten y Neji lo sujetaron justo a tiempo—. ¡No me importa que tu corazón le pertenezca al infame de Uchiha, yo pelearé por tu amor hasta la eternidad!

—¡Cállate! —Tenten trataba de mantenerlo en el suelo—. ¿Qué no viste lo que te acaba de pasar?

—¡No me importa! —Rock Lee se levantó de golpe, y a pesar de tener impresa la huella de Sasuke en la cara, hizo un gesto solemne antes de tomar la mano de Sakura entre las suyas. El Sharingan resplandeció peligrosamente—. ¡Bella flor del cerezo, mi amor por ti NUNCA morirá!

—Eh… —las mejillas de Sakura se tornaron rosas, tratando de retirar delicadamente su mano de la del chico—. La gente está mirando hacia acá… Por favor, cálmate.

—_¡NUNCA!_ —el chico alzó su puño en el aire, mientras Sasuke apretaba los suyos—. ¡Voy a declarar mi amor por ti 1000 veces! —avergonzada, Sakura sintió todas las miradas sobre ella—. ¡Si fallo, entonces escribiré 2000 poemas sobre lo hermosa que eres, y si vuelvo a fallar, entonces compondré 3000 sonatas de amor para—!

—Vámonos —Sasuke arrancó literalmente la pequeña mano de Sakura de las de Lee—. Tenemos que hablar con Tsunade.

—¡Sasuke! —Sakura intentó soltarse, pero el Uchiha sólo apretó más fuerte su mano. Desde que la había llegado, prácticamente todos los hombres se le habían quedado mirando y señalando—. Kakashi-sensei también quiere hablar con Tsunade.

—¿Kakashi? —repitió el chico, soltando su mano cuando ya estuvieron a una distancia prudente—. ¿Para qué?

—No lo sé, sólo dijo que estaba furioso por algo que habían publicado —le contestó la chica, mientras el Uchiha fruncía el ceño—. Pero no me dejó verlo.

Sasuke iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento un chico se acercó hasta ellos y se dirigió a Sakura.

—¿Tú eres Haruno Sakura, no? —le preguntó con una sonrisa que al Uchiha no le agradó para nada. Pudo comprobar que este tipo también tenía un ejemplar del libro. _¿Pero qué diablos tenía que ver Sakura con ellos?_

—Sí —respondió la chica, igual de confundida que su compañero. El chico ojeó su libro y luego volvió a mirarla, sonriendo lascivamente. Sakura frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Nada, sólo quería asegurarme de que fueras tú —le respondió, dándoles la espalda y caminando en dirección opuesta.

Sasuke tomó a Sakura del brazo.

—¿Qué mierda fue eso? —preguntó, fulminando al chico hasta que se perdiera de su vista—. ¿Lo conoces?

—No—Sakura se veía tan asombrada como él—. ¡No tengo la menor idea de lo que está pasando!

—Espérame aquí —Sasuke tuvo un presentimiento y se acercó hasta un grupo de hombres que se encontraba allí cerca, ojeando el nuevo ejemplar— ¿Puedo verlo?

El tipo le iba a decir que se perdiera, pero en cuanto lo reconoció y vio el sharingan dirigido hacia él, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar—. ¡Es todo tuyo!

—Hn —Sasuke abrió el libro, molestándose en cuanto reconoció los diálogos idiotas que había tendido que memorizarse. Aunque no notaba nada extraño—. Es lo mismo de siempre, no hay nada…

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, mientras retorcía la revista con sus manos.

—¡Sasuke, qué ocurre! —Sakura se acercó hasta él, pero este estaba demasiado concentrado en las imágenes que tenía en frente como para escucharla—. Acabo de ver a un grupo de chicos huyendo de aquí y diciendo tu nombre. ¿Acaso los golpeaste también?

—Sakura —el moreno plantó la revista frente a sus ojos y su tono fue más frío que nunca—. ¿Me quieres explicar qué mierda significa esto?

Los ojos verdes de Sakura escanearon el libro y se abrieron con pánico en cuanto vieron fotos de ella misma, en diferentes lugares, posiciones, y ropa. En su mayoría, escasa ropa. Sus ojos se abrieron aún más cuando volteó la página, y notó que estaba lleno de ellas hasta que acababa el libro. Levantó la vista hacia Sasuke, pidiendo una explicación, pero el chico estaba tan asombrado como ella.

Sólo un pensamiento habitaba en la mente del Uchiha: Matar al responsable con su mejor chidori.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —el aludido se tensó al escucharla llamarle de ese modo. _Oh, no_. Sakura sólo lo llamaba así cuando quería fastidiarlo… o cuando estaba al borde del colapso nervioso—. ¡No entiendo que pasa, yo nunca me tomé estas fotos, no sé de dónde las sacaron y—!

—Guarda silencio, Sakura —la "alivió" Sasuke. Estaba tratando de concentrarse, pero su molesta voz lo estaba distrayendo—. Encontraremos a Kakashi y le pediremos una explicación.

—¡Yo no puedo esperar a que se aparezca, para ese entonces, toda la aldea ya las habrá visto! —Sakura arrugó la revista y la arrojó al suelo— ¡¿Tienes una idea de CUANTOS pervertidos leen esta basura?

—¡Oi, Ino! —Naruto divisó a la rubia, y ambos se camuflaron entre la multitud—. No creo que este plan fuera lo mejor. ¡Ya viste como se puso Sakura-chan!

—Sí… —Ino observó a su mejor amiga, que en ese momento gritaba y golpeaba a cualquier hombre que se le acercara, mientras Sasuke se armaba de paciencia y sólo la observaba—. ¡No creí que sería para tanto!

—Tú le diste todas esas fotos a uno de los editores para que las publicara —le recordó el rubio, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Lo sé, pero no creí que sería para tanto! —la chica comenzó a hiperventilar—. ¡Se supone que Sasuke-kun se pondría celoso y reaccionaría al verlo!

—Pues no está haciendo nada —Naruto lo señaló—. Parece que ni siquiera le importara.

—Eso no puede ser, estaba segura de que iba a funcionar —Yamanaka se pasó una mano por el pelo—. Era a prueba de fallas.

—¡Pues tu plan apesta, 'ttebayo! —completó el rubio, recibiendo un fuerte golpe por parte de ella.

—¡Cállate! —Ino se cruzó de brazos, mirando de nuevo hacia su mejor amiga—. No pensé que las fotos iban a causar tanto revuelo… ¡Dios, no sabía que la frentona era tan popular!

—¿¡Y tú no vas a hacer nada! —Sakura encaró al Uchiha con un tono de voz completamente neurótico, quien la miró sorprendido—. ¡Hay fotos mías casi desnuda circulando por toda la aldea, y tú lo único que haces es quedarte allí mirando!

—Hn —Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y cerró nuevamente los ojos, tratando de concentrarse. Él estaba tan o más furioso que ella, pero no quería hacer ningún escándalo—. Sakura, cállate. Trato de pensar.

Sakura hizo un ademán de golpearlo, pero se arrepintió a último momento.

—¡Bien! No me ayudes, lo haré por mi cuenta.

—Sakura —el Uchiha vio como se perdía entre la gente, y no dudó en seguirla. Joder, ¡dejando que una chica lo manipulara de este modo! Nunca se podría haber imaginado el día en que Haruno Sakura lo controlaría a este punto. Sasuke apretó los dientes y siguió caminando—. Eres una verdadera molestia…

—Pues nadie te invitó —la aludida apareció desde una esquina y se acercó hasta él—. Te dije que no necesitaba tu ayuda. Aunque tampoco es que te importe mucho lo que me pase, ¿verdad?

Hubo una incómoda pausa y de pronto Sasuke detuvo sus pasos. Una fuerte realización lo había golpeado; él era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella. Si ella le pedía matar a alguien, él no dudaría en hacerlo ni por un segundo. ¿Cuándo había pasado esto? Y para colmo su relación no podría estar peor en estos momentos y la chica no podía odiarlo más. Porque ella lo odiaba… ¿Verdad?

No, no estaba seguro; Y sólo había una forma de confirmarlo.

—¡Sasuke, qué haces! —Sakura retrocedió en cuanto vio que el Uchiha se inclinaba sobre ella—. ¡No voy a caer en lo mismo dos veces, anoche me hiciste lo mismo y…!

Pero no pudo seguir hablando, ya que Sasuke había juntado sus labios con los suyos en un violento beso. Sakura trató de apartarlo, pero el chico tomó sus muñecas y las sostuvo firmemente contra la pared. Sakura dejó de poner resistencia y comenzó a responderle con la misma intensidad. Sasuke sonrió sobre sus labios.

—Sasuke… —suspiró la chica, cuando este se separó inesperadamente. Se tocó los labios y notó lo hinchados que estaban—. ¿Qué fue eso?

—Eso, Sakura, te corresponde decírmelo tú a mí.

Ante su silencio, Sasuke se tomó el tiempo para preguntar lo siguiente.

Era ahora o nunca.

—¿Tú… aún me amas?


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **¡Hola! He aquí un nuevo capítulo. Siento la demora (entré a clases esta semana) y me atrasé en contestar sus reviews, pero estoy muy agradecida por cada uno de ellos. Los de este capítulo los contestaré todos :). Ahora, unos cuantos comentarios: Y ahora respecto al fic XD Pues, sólo quedan dos capítulos para que acabe, gracias por la acogida que ha tenido hasta ahora.

El próximo capítulo tendrá lemon (la tensión entre estos dos es insostenible) y me las ingeniaré para acabar la historia de forma entretenida, para seguir con el estilo del fic. Y otra cosa, traduje un oneshot hace pocos días, si pueden pásense por ahí y cuéntenme qué les pareció, porque yo me reí mucho con él. (:

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo X  
****Me solía quejar de que no me hablabas y ahora… cómo quisiera que no lo hicieras**

—¿Tú… aún me amas?

Sasuke sabía que se estaba jugando el todo por el todo con aquella sorpresiva pregunta. Y para su pesar, un muy incómodo silencio se formó entre ellos. El Uchiha se removió incómodo en su lugar, mientras esperaba la respuesta de la chica, o por lo menos alguna reacción de su parte.

_Porque aún tiene que haber algo… por más mínimo que sea…_

Pasó un largo tiempo sin que Sakura dijera palabra alguna. Era como una interminable tortura, él era un hombre paciente, pero en esos momentos tenía que valerse de todo su autocontrol para no tomarla por los hombros y sacudirla violentamente hasta que se dignara a contestarle. ¡Lo que fuera! Aunque sabía que eso sólo empeoraría las cosas entre ambos y no podía permitirse eso. No de nuevo.

Pero, ¡maldición! Lo estaba matando de ansiedad. Sabía que no era una simple pregunta, pero al menos podría contestarle de algún modo; bien podía rechazarlo, insultarlo, golpear, largarse a llorar… ¡joder! Incluso si se reía en su cara sería mejor que su gélido silencio.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de plantearse seriamente la posibilidad de torturarla con el sharingan para hacerla reaccionar, cuando sorpresivamente la kunoichi alzó la vista hacia él, su rostro totalmente impasible. El Uchiha parpadeó y luego frunció el ceño, examinando sus facciones.

Nada. Absolutamente _nada_. Parecía que ni siquiera le había importado lo que acababa de preguntarle.

Apretó los puños dentro de sus bolsillos, conteniendo su irritación. Obviamente no esperaba haberse encontrado con sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas y que lo abrazara con fuerza, diciéndole que aún lo amaba con locura desenfrenada (_eso_ habría sido lo ideal), pero por lo menos se esperaba alguna reacción perceptible.

Pero dentro de su irritación, el Uchiha se vio acometido por un pensamiento repentino. _¿Acaso ya era demasiado tarde para tener algo con Sakura?_

—¿Por qué?

La voz de la chica interrumpió sus reflexiones, provocando que se tensara ligeramente; su voz parecía la de otra persona.

—_¿Por qué?_ —repitió Sakura, bajando de nuevo la vista y jugando distraídamente con la tela de su vestido—. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas justamente ahora?

—Sakura… —comenzó él, aunque sin saber muy bien qué más decirle.

—Nunca demostraste ningún interés por mí o por mis sentimientos en el pasado —el Uchiha cerró los ojos por un momento, recordando la confesión que Sakura le hizo cuando abandonó Konoha. Muchos años atrás—, y que me lo preguntes ahora es muy extraño, Sasuke.

—Sakura, no te lo pregunté para atormentarte ni nada similar —le aclaró, suponiendo lo que estaba pensando la chica—. Sólo sentí la necesidad de preguntarlo porque -

—¿Porque es una buena forma de medir tu orgullo, verdad? —lo interrumpió la ninja-médico, forjando una mueca.

—Sakura, no seas idiota —Sasuke se molestó por el dejo mordaz y amargo que denotaba en su voz. Definitivamente ese tono no iba con ella—. Eso fue lo último en lo que pensé al preguntártelo.

Hubo otra pausa y el desprecio reflejado en esos ojos jade se sintieron como un latigazo.

— ¡Entonces por qué! —Sakura perdió la paciencia, mientras trataba de retener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir—. ¿Es que te acabas de dar cuenta de que me amas, o algo así? —agregó con sarcasmo, mientras se restregaba los ojos.

Sasuke prefirió no hacer comentarios sobre ello, ya que por primera vez en su vida, ni él mismo estaba seguro de lo que quería. Suspirando con pesadez, se dedicó a observarla, totalmente impotente y con los puños cerrados.

Torció una mueca; la situación era tan irónica que casi le causaba gracia. Años atrás, Sakura habría estado encantada, _fascinada_ y nada en el mundo la hubiera hecho más feliz que esa pregunta. Pero ahora, después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, lo único que le había causado había sido… dolor y tristeza.

Joder, por eso es que siempre analizaba la situación antes de hacer o decir cualquier tontería. Porque cuando actuaba por impulsos, las cosas terminaban en desastres como estos. No pretendía pedirle disculpas (su orgullo era un gran impedimento), pero quería que de alguna forma, ella supiera que realmente sentía haberla hecho sufrir tanto.

Aunque después de unos segundos de meditación, muy a su pesar, se dio cuenta de que _hablar_ era la única forma en que podía expresarle lo que sentía. Pero justo cuando se había armado de toda su voluntad para decir algo más, la chica lo interrumpió nuevamente.

—Con una condición —le dijo con seriedad, sus ojos jade clavados en los suyos. Sasuke alzó una ceja y le hizo una seña para que continuara—. Pelea conmigo.

—¿Qué? —el Uchiha se sintió un poco estúpido al no entender lo que quería decir la chica—. Explícate.

—Si quieres que te responda y hable contigo… —le aclaró Sakura—. Pelea contra mí en un combate. Si me ganas, te responderé todo lo que quieras, Sasuke.

Él guardó silencio por un momento. La oferta era demasiado tentadora como para rechazarla, _demasiado _para su gusto. Su interior le pedía a gritos que aceptara su reto, porque después de todo ¿qué posibilidades tenía Sakura de ganarle? Sin demasiado esfuerzo podría tumbarla en el suelo y obligarla a confesarle todo lo que él quisiera y… Dios, podían llamarlo un sádico, pero de sólo imaginar a su compañera totalmente atrapada y forzada a revelarle _todo_ lo que él quisiera… le parecía curiosamente excitante.

Estaba a punto de aceptar, pero su conciencia lo golpeó de nuevo. ¿Podía llegar a ser tan malvado y jugar así con ella? No… no debía hacerlo. Se moría de ganas, _ardía _en ganas de hacerlo, pero sería demasiado cruel de su parte. Ya sabía que la chica significaba para él mucho más que una simple compañera de equipo o un capricho, y no podía hacerle daño nuevamente.

La observó disimuladamente: A pesar de su carácter provocador y su actitud retadora, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que detrás de esos confiados ojos verdes, se escondían todo el temor y nerviosismo por lo que acababa de hacer.

Sasuke sonrió disimuladamente. El hecho de que fuera tan predecible e inocente le parecía, de alguna forma… lindo.

Bajó la vista hacia ella y se aclaró la garganta.

—No.

—¿Cómo que _no_? —repitió la muchacha incrédula, abriendo mucho los ojos. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera rechazado su reto? Creía que lo iba a aceptar inmediatamente. Él _nunca_ se negaba a cualquier tipo de competencia, con nadie, pero con ella… —. ¿Por qué?

—Eres muy débil, no quiero lastimarte —respondió monótonamente, metiendo las manos a sus bolsillos—. Mejor olvídalo, Sakura.

La aludida apretó los puños.

—¡No vas a lastimarme porque yo _puedo_ combatirte, Sasuke! —le contestó, indignada.

—Los dos sabemos que eso no es cierto.

—¡Sasuke! Sabes perfectamente que ya no soy la niñita débil que tenías que proteger a cada momento. Ya crecí, por si no lo habías notado —le informó con sarcasmo—. ¿Puedes siquiera darme algo de crédito?

—Hn —el Uchiha bufó. No tenía que recordarle que ya no era una niña; lo había notado hace mucho tiempo y aún estaba lidiando con esa idea.

—Esta es la condición —Sakura interrumpió la corta pausa que se había formado en el ambiente—. Si tú me ganas, te contaré todo lo que quieras y contestaré todas tus preguntas. ¿De acuerdo?

Sasuke sólo asintió.

—Y después de eso me dejarás en paz —agregó seriamente, cómo si fuese una orden. Y _eso_ irritó a Sasuke de sobremanera—. Pero si yo gano…

—Eso nunca pasará, Sakura.

—¡SASUKE!

—Está bien. Vamos.

Miró con confusión a Sasuke, quien comenzaba a caminar. El Uchiha frunció el ceño al ver que ella no se movía.

—A pelear, ¿no es lo que querías?

Sakura asintió y se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.

—Pero aún no te digo cuál es mi condición si es que yo gano.

—No importa… —el chico hizo una pausa y cerró los ojos por un momento—. No pierdas tu tiempo pensando en algo que no ocurrirá.

La kunoichi le arrojó un shuriken que el moreno esquivó con exasperante facilidad.

Sakura lo siguió, refunfuñando y tratando de igualar la velocidad de las grandes zancadas del chico.

—Necesitarás mucho más que eso para ganarme.

* * *

Ino no era alguien que se intimidara con facilidad. Al igual que Sakura o la propia Tsunade, la rubia tenía un carácter monstruoso cuando se enfadaba, el cual le había creado una reputación que ahuyentaba a cualquiera que quisiese enfrentarla. Aunque claro, a Hatake Kakashi, el famoso ninja copia eso lo tenía sin cuidado. Convivir con Sakura diariamente ya lo había hecho inmune a ataques repentinos y rebalsados de estrógeno.

—¿Y bien? —el jounin interrogó a Ino y a Naruto, quienes suspiraron resignados y procedieron a contarle todo.

Pasaron unos momentos de silencio, antes de que Naruto abriera su boca para decir algo más.

—¡Todo esto fue idea de Ino, Kakashi-sensei! —señaló a la rubia, quien tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse sobre él. Naruto tragó saliva.

—Ya veo… —Kakashi se recargó en la pared y se cruzó de brazos. Hizo un ademán de sacar su libro del bolsillo, pero la imagen de Sakura casi desnuda por todo el Icha Icha Paradise se le vino a la mente y desistió de inmediato.

Súbitamente, deseó que su alumna tuviera doce años de nuevo.

—¿En qué piensas, Kakashi-sensei? —Naruto se acercó al jounin, quien sólo suspiró y le dedicó una mirada de desagrado a ambos chicos.

—No puedo creer que hayan armado todo esto lío, aun si sus intenciones fueron buenas —miró a Ino con incredulidad—. O eso quiero suponer.

—Kakashi-sensei, lo hicimos por ayudar a la frentona y a Sasuke-kun —se defendió la rubia, completamente seria, mientras Naruto asentía—. ¡Fue todo por su bien! Estoy segura de que algún día nos lo agradecerán.

—¡Exactamente! —el chico alzó el puño en el aire—. ¡Lo hicimos por el teme y por Sakura-chan!

—Sí, y les resultó muy bien —Kakashi rodó sus ojos—. ¿Pero se puede saber por qué _tú_ publicaste esas fotos? —se dirigió al editor oficial del libro, que acababa de llegar para reunirse con él.

—Pues… —el tipo comenzó a sudar; estaba seguro de haber visto un amago de sharingan en el único ojo visible del ninja—. No creí que fuera para tanto, ¡no me imaginé que el libro tendría tanto éxito sólo porque la chica salía en él! Oi, ¿crees que aceptaría posar en una sesión especial del libro? —un brillo pervertido iluminó sus ojos.

El jounin crujió sus nudillos.

—Sakura es menor de edad y no, no está interesada en trabajar para ti.

—¿Y eso cómo lo sabes? —objetó el joven, molesto por haber perdido tan abruptamente a tan valiosa adquisición para su negocio—. Ni siquiera le has preguntado.

—Es mi alumna desde que tenía doce años. Puedo _intuir_ que no dejará sus estudios de medicina por posar desnuda para una revista erótica —contestó Kakashi, prácticamente mascando sus palabras.

—Nadie dice que deba dejar de estudiar —le rebatió él—. Sólo que dedique un poco de su tiempo a – ¿Medicina, eh? Vaya, eso sería una gran publicidad para el Icha Icha Paradise. ¡Sakura-chan vestida de enfermera atraería muchas más ventas!

A Naruto se le desencajó la mandíbula ante eso.

—¡PERVERTIDO! —le gritó, temblando de furia—. ¡NO TRATES DE GANAR DINERO A COSTA DE SAKURA-CHAN!

—Sakura sería tan popular, debería tener su propia revista… —el joven editor pasaba de lo que fuera que estuviera diciendo— ¡Icha Icha _Sakura_! Eso sería simplemente perfecto. Después de cada capítulo, habría un pequeño epilogo con sus mejores fotos mostrando las –

—Cierra la boca —le espetó Kakashi con frialdad, mientras apretaba los puños hasta lastimárselos. ¡Estaba hablando de Sakura como si fuera un pedazo de carne! Sakura, su alumna, ¡su _pequeña _alumna!

Aunque si él estaba furioso, no quería ni imaginar como se pondría Sasuke en su lugar.

—Pero… —el chico suspiró con resignación, pero luego se paralizó de terror al verlo tan enfadado—. ¡Está bien, está bien! No haré nada, lo juro. Sólo… ¡sólo no me lastimen!

Kakashi lo miró con desconfianza y estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Naruto lo interrumpió.

—¡Ja! ¿Tienes miedo de lo que pueda hacerte Kakashi-sensei? Tienes suerte de que Sasuke-teme no esté aquí, porque él te mataría sin piedad —le dijo, recordando lo furioso que estaba Sasuke al ver las fotos. Quizá no lo demostraba exteriormente, pero el rubio sabía que por dentro estaba ardiendo en rabia y celos incontrolables.

—¡Así es! —Ino lo miró con una sonrisa divertida. Estaba feliz de que la atención se hubiera centrado ahora en el desdichado chico—. No quieres que el único miembro del clan Uchiha te odie, ¿verdad?

Él prefirió no contestar. La verdad, la imagen del Uchiha furioso y celoso se le hacía bastante aterradora.

Quizás debería dedicarse a otra cosa. Y conseguir una nueva identidad, sólo por seguridad.

* * *

—¿Piensas pelear _así_? —Sasuke alzó una ceja, haciendo énfasis en el fino vestido blanco que llevaba ese día. La chica bufó.

—Sí, ¿ahora cuál es tu problema? —preguntó, colocando sus manos en las caderas—. ¿Es que también vas a criticarme por como me visto para combatir?

Sasuke ignoró su comentario y simplemente se dedicó a descender su mirada azabache, desde los chispeantes ojos verdes que parecían querer matarlo con la mirada (aunque eso le hacía gracia, tenía que admitir) hasta sus blancos muslos, en donde terminaba el vestido.

El chico miró con interés la molesta prenda; la tela del vestido se veía tan suave y delicada, que estaba seguro de que podría arrancárselo con un simple tirón y— sacudió su cabeza para alejar los pensamientos de dudosa temperatura que comenzaban a invadirlo. Además, se apuntó como nota mental quemar ese estúpido -e inocentemente sexy- vestido blanco, apenas tuviera la oportunidad. Se volteó hacia ella con su mente ya más clara, pero sus hormonas lo volvieron a traicionar cuando reparó en que no llevaba sujetador.

Sasuke parpadeó. ¿Esto en verdad estaba pasando?

—¿Empezamos, Sasuke-kun? —le preguntó la kunoichi de forma burlescamente sensual, con el fin de fastidiarlo.

Sasuke gruñó. _Esto no va a ser tan fácil como pensaba…_

—Hn —el Uchiha se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra un árbol desinteresadamente, dando a entender que esto no era nada importante para él—. Atácame cuando quieras —le sonrió arrogantemente y cerró los ojos—. Estoy listo.

—¡Sasuke, por una vez en tu vida tómame en serio! —le exigió la chica, harta de su comportamiento—. ¡Pelea conmigo como lo haces con Naruto o con Kakashi-sensei!

Sasuke abrió los ojos; él jamás la atacaría con la fuerza que usaba contra el dobe o el pervertido. De hecho, salvo en los entrenamientos, él nunca la atacaría de _ninguna forma_. Si había accedido, era porque ella lo había fastidiado hasta colmar su paciencia. Además, él no pensaba pelear en serio y suponía que la chica tampoco.

—Sakura… —Sasuke caminó hasta ella y la miró seriamente—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres probar con todo esto?

La Haruno se sonrojó por la pregunta y por la intensidad en la mirada del Uchiha, sintiendo la necesidad de apartar rápidamente los ojos.

—P-Pues… quiero probar que puedo combatirte, Sasuke —respondió, logrando controlar sus emociones—. Que ya no soy débil y que puedo estar al nivel de Naruto o el tuyo.

Hubo una corta pausa, pero que para Sakura pareció durar horas.

—Entiendo —Sasuke sonrió disimuladamente, mientras la chica no lo veía. No se imaginaba que su compañera estuviese tan decidida—. Bien. Te tomaré en serio, lo prometo.

Sakura alzó la vista hacia él y lo miró con recelo.

—¡Que sea cierto, Uchiha!

—Sí, mujer —Sasuke se irritó ante su grito—. Pero empieza luego, antes de que cambie de opinión.

No tuvo que decírselo dos veces, ya que se colocó en pose de combate rápidamente.

—¡Prepárate a morder el polvo, Sasuke!

El chico alzó las cejas, confundido. Hace apenas unos momentos, la chica estaba furiosa con él y de un momento a otro se ponía eufórica, casi feliz.

Definitivamente nunca entendería a las mujeres.

—Hn —en un segundo, el Uchiha desapareció del campo visual de la ninja-médico. Sakura bajó su guardia al instante y apretó los puños con fuerza, indignada. ¿Acaso la había dejado sola?

Ya se iba a largar a insultarlo con expresiones bastante coloridas, cuando algo la golpeó por detrás, haciéndola tambalear fuertemente. Sakura alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo y bloqueó el segundo ataque con el antebrazo, antes de voltearse y propinarle una fuerte patada a su agresor.

—No está mal —reconoció Sasuke, mientras sujetaba su pierna con una mano e inmovilizaba su puño con la otra. Sakura trató de librarse de su agarre—. Pero no es suficiente, _Sakura-__chan. _

—¡Ya veremos! —con un brusco movimiento pudo liberarse y trató de darle un puñetazo, que el Uchiha esquivó por poco. Sasuke se volteó y vio con sorpresa cómo ese monstruoso golpe había impactado en el árbol en donde había estado hace unos segundos, reduciéndolo a aserrín.

_Que fuerza más horrible, _Sasuke frunció el ceño. Sakura se veía tan frágil y delicada que le costaba asimilar que pudiese golpear así. Por un momento, el Uchiha se encontró a sí mismo pensando si le agradaba más la Sakura que necesitaba su protección, o la Sakura que podía prescindir de cualquiera, incluso –para su repentino fastidio– de él mismo. Por un segundo, bajó la guardia; oportunidad que la joven tomó para darle un golpe en la cara y que rozó el labio de Sasuke, haciéndolo sangrar. Casi por reflejo, el Uchiha activó su sharingan y le devolvió el golpe, haciendo que se llevara una mano a la boca y cayera de rodillas al suelo.

Sasuke se dio cuenta rápidamente de su error y se acercó a ella con gesto de preocupación muy mal disimulado. Desactivó el sharingan y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse; Sakura la aceptó y le sonrió, limpiándose la sangre de su boca con el dorso de la mano. Sasuke la miró con extrañeza. Y ahora, ¿por qué está sonriendo?

—Esta… esta es la primera vez que me atacas —le dijo, adivinando sus pensamientos y examinando su vestido, que a pesar de todo seguía casi intacto—. Y que me tomas en serio en un combate.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, mientras usaba su propia manga para terminar de limpiar el labio de la chica, que comenzaba a inflamarse. Sakura se sonrojó, pero algo llamó su atención.

—¡Sasuke, tu boca! —la kunoichi señaló esa zona del chico con preocupación. Antes de que el Uchiha pudiera hacer o decir algo, Sakura posó un dedo sobre su labio y acumuló un poco de chakra para detener la hemorragia. Sasuke tuvo que retener un repentino sonrojo ante eso; la atención y preocupación que mostraba la chica por él lo tomó por sorpresa y lo desarmó por completo. En lugar de curarse a sí misma, estaba desperdiciando su energía en él.

Sintió algo cándido en su pecho y la miró atentamente.

—Sakura.

—¿Sí? —respondió distraídamente, mientras lo curaba. El Uchiha retiró su mano con brusquedad y la tomó por la cintura, apegándola a él. El sonrojo de Sakura aumentó al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sus rostros. Trató de zafarse, pero él la mantenía firmemente presionada contra su cuerpo— ¿Sasuke?

El chico la ignoró y la abrazó con más fuerza aún, queriendo sentir la firmeza y suavidad de sus pechos contra su torso. La chica suspiró e inconscientemente se mordió el labio inferior, pero de inmediato soltó un quejido al habérselo dañado aún más. Sasuke bufó ante eso, como si hubiese aniquilado todo el momento.

—Eres tan torpe —le dijo cerca del oído, antes de inclinarse sobre ella y rozar sus labios suavemente, acariciándolos con los de él. Sakura se olvidó del dolor rápidamente y quedó estática por unos segundos.

Pero cuando abrió la boca para reprenderlo unos segundos después, el Uchiha aprovechó ese momento para profundizar el beso. La chica gimió contra sus labios, tratando de apartarlo de ella, pero el beso la estaba comenzando a marear y hacía que sus piernas flaquearan. Cuando Sasuke comenzó a introducir la lengua dentro de su boca, Sakura supo que debía detenerlo. Debía… pero _no quería_. Se dio cuenta de que le gustaba demasiado ser besada y tocada por Sasuke como para interrumpir el momento.

Cerró los ojos y le comenzó a responder, rodeando su cuello con los brazos y jugando con su pelo negro. Sasuke sonrió con suficiencia cuando la chica empezó a besarlo con violencia, al parecer olvidando la herida en sus labios. Después de unos momentos, el Uchiha se separó levemente y lo observó; estaba bastante hinchado y había empezado a sangrar de nuevo.

—¿Qué…? —suspiró ella con confusión al sentir que se separaba, alzando la vista hacia él. Sasuke la observó detenidamente; lucía tan ingenua que hasta dolía. Sus ojos verdes se veían tan jodidamente inocentes que lo hacían sentir culpable por lo que acababa de hacer… ¡Maldición! Qué molesta era.

El Uchiha pasó un dedo por los labios de la chica y retiró la sangre de ellos con suavidad. Sakura ya estaba lo suficientemente sonrojada por el beso, como para avergonzarse aún más por aquel gesto. Pero toda esa cándida y alegre sensación que le había provocado el beso, se esfumó tan rápido como había llegado cuando el Uchiha formuló su siguiente pregunta mata romanticismo.

—¿Te queda algo de energía para que cures tu labio?

Al parecer, Sasuke aún la consideraba alguien demasiado débil como para tomarla en serio. Si pensaba que con lo poco que habían forcejeado peleando y tocan – _besándose _la habían agotado, es porque ni siquiera había reconocido sus habilidades.

—Sí, Sasuke. Aún me queda _algo_ —le contestó entre dientes y con un tono mordaz que sorprendió al chico.

_Pero ahora cuál es su maldito problema, _pensó el Uchiha, mientras observaba como se curaba sus lastimados labios. Sakura comenzó a murmurar (insultos, por lo que pudo deducir) en contra de él, mientras sus manos emitían chakra verde para cicatrizar la herida. Sasuke entornó los ojos; en su opinión, Sakura era demasiado volátil, casi rayando en la bipolaridad para saber cómo tratarla.

No sabía qué decir, o generalmente _no_ decir para que no se molestara o se sintiera ofendida por él.

—Listo —anunció Sakura, más para ella misma que para el chico. Sasuke sólo la miró.

_No cabe duda. Está hablando consigo misma de nuevo, _notó que aún balbuceaba algo incomprensible por lo bajo.

La Haruno revisó su labio y frunció el ceño al notar que aún estaba bastante rojo e hinchado.

—Bueno, vamos a continuar o qué.

—¿Aún insistes con esto, Sakura? —le preguntó, claramente fastidiado. Se acercó con pasos rápidos hasta quedar en frente de ella—. Sólo contesta mi pregunta, ¿quieres?

—Acordamos que si me ganabas te lo diría… —murmuró por lo bajo y desvió la vista. El Uchiha le alzó la barbilla y le obligó a mirarlo—. ¿Qué haces?

—Esto es estúpido —Sasuke clavó sus ojos en los de ella con seriedad. Sakura lo miró, confundida—. Terminemos con esto de una vez. El próximo que logre tumbar al otro ganará. ¿De acuerdo?

Sakura lo miró con desconfianza, pero una duda volvió a asaltar su mente.

—¿Por qué estás tan interesado en saberlo, Sasuke? —preguntó. Sasuke se tensó ante esto.

—Porque… —bajó la vista hacia ella, sus largo flequillo negro cubriéndole los ojos—. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que no he estado perdiendo el tiempo en algo que es imposible.

—¿Eh? —Sakura no preguntó más, cosa que Sasuke agradeció internamente.

La chica aún era ingenua después de todo. Demasiado para su propio bien, quizás. No detectaba la mentira o engaño detrás de las palabras de las personas; Sasuke no le había mentido, pero sí había confundido un poco su mente para que no le siguiera haciendo preguntas que lo incomodaran.

—Bien. El primero que venza al otro… —Sakura tragó con nerviosismo—. Ganará.

Estaba asustada. Después del beso y de todos los sucesos del día, no podía pensar con claridad. Sasuke ni siquiera parecía afectado por lo que había pasado entre ellos, por lo que tenía muchas más posibilidades de ganar. Ella ni siquiera podía pensar claramente y sus músculos apenas le respondían. Y este era el último ataque; si Sasuke la vencía… estaría obligada a contestarle, no podía romper su palabra.

Pero no quería responderle. Ni siquiera ella estaba segura de sus sentimientos, como para confesárselos a él.

—Sí —asintió Sasuke, seriamente—. ¿Lista?

—Claro —la kunoichi hizo un ademán de comenzar a atacarlo, pero en lugar de ello hizo unos sellos con sus manos.

Sasuke la observó con desconcierto. Esa seña sólo podía ser—

Sakura desapareció de su campo visual, desvaneciéndose en una nube de humo.

El Uchiha sonrió vagamente, recriminándose por no haber previsto que Sakura escaparía de allí, mientras se apoyaba en el tronco de un árbol.

_Quieres hacer todo más difícil, ¿eh? Estás empeñada en fastidiarme, Sakura._

En un segundo, también desapareció del lugar.

* * *

Sakura salió del bosque rápidamente. Se metió a distintas calles y se confundió entre los aldeanos, tratando de que Sasuke no la localizara. La gente observaba curiosamente el estado en el que se encontraba la chica; el pelo totalmente despeinado con algunas hojas y ramitas en él, el delgado vestido (los hombres pusieron especial atención a ese detalle) arrugado y un poco sucio.

La chica se sintió incómoda al notar todas las miradas sobre ella, por lo que se apresuró al llegar a su casa.

—¡Ya llegué! —anunció, mientras abría la puerta. Se sorprendió de que nadie le contestara y se dirigió a la cocina, en busca de su madre. Pero sólo encontró una nota en el refrigerador.

—Qué extraño —murmuró, ya que la nota ponía que sus padres saldrían a cenar y volverían _tarde_. La última palabra estaba visiblemente destacada.

Sakura hizo una mueca, lo que fuera que mantuviera tan ocupados a sus padres esa noche no era de su incumbencia. Suspirando, sacó jugo del refrigerador y se sirvió un poco. Se dirigió a la sala con el vaso en la mano… que cayó al suelo haciéndose trizas al ver quién estaba allí.

—¿Sasuke? —la joven lo miró con sorpresa, pero luego bajó la vista hacia el desastre que había hecho en la alfombra. Se inclinó para limpiarlo un poco—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

El Uchiha cerró la puerta tras de sí. Caminó hasta la chica y bajó la vista hacia ella, notando que esa posición le daba una vista privilegiada de su escote—. Dejaste la puerta abierta, Sakura. No hay que ser un ninja para saber que esa es la norma más básica de seguridad.

Sakura se sonrojó.

—Lo sé. La iba a cerrar justo antes de encontrarte aquí —le respondió, sin mirarlo y recogiendo los pedazos de vidrio regados por el suelo.

—Abandonaste el duelo, ¿sabes? —le dijo Sasuke, mientras se agachaba y le ayudaba a limpiar. Sakura no le respondió y su sonrojo se intensificó aún más cuando sus manos se rozaron. ¿Por qué rayos estaba comportándose así?

—Eso significa que perdiste, Sakura —continuó el Uchiha, sin notar la intensa forma en que la chica lo miraba en ese momento; estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en que ahora ella tendría que contestarle si aún sentía algo por él o no.

—Yo… —Sakura pasaba un poco de lo que el chico le estaba diciendo y sólo se dedicaba a mirarlo, a mirarlo como no lo hacía desde que tenía doce años. Fijó la vista en sus ojos azabache, perdiéndose en ellos. La mirada de Sasuke en ese momento no era la arrogante y fría que siempre mostraba. Era distinta… similar a la del Sasuke de también doce años.

El niño que la enamoró en ese entonces… y lo volvería a hacer una y otra vez si seguía mirándola de esa forma. ¿Alguna vez había dejado de estar enamorada de él?

—Entonces ahora me dirás lo que – ¿Sakura? —el Uchiha frunció el ceño al ver cómo la chica se acercaba lentamente a él y le acariciaba el rostro con sus manos—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Sasuke… —le susurró la chica, clavando sus ojos verdes en los suyos y con un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas. Sasuke sintió la garganta repentinamente seca ante la imagen que tenía enfrente.

No pudo evitar tensarse y abrir mucho los ojos cuando sintió los suaves labios de la chica sobre los suyos, besándolos delicadamente. Sasuke cerró los ojos, pero no profundizó el beso. Simplemente la abrazó y mantuvo ese ritmo, disfrutando del dulce sabor de la chica. Después de unos momentos, Sakura se separó y se lamió los labios.

El chico se levantó del suelo y le tendió una mano para que ella también lo hiciera. La tomó por la cintura y se inclinó para besarla con mucha más fuerza que antes, introduciendo su lengua dentro de su boca y mordisqueando su labio inferior. Sakura gimió suavemente y se apegó más a su cuerpo, rodeando su cuello con los brazos. Sasuke retuvo un gemido ronco en su garganta al sentir el cuerpo de la chica tan cerca del suyo. Enterró la cabeza en su cuello, besando y mordiendo su blanca piel, mientras subía hasta el lóbulo. Sakura de mordió el labio suavemente.

—Eso… ¿eso contesta tu pregunta? —inquirió tímidamente, bajando la vista. Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa y le tomó el rostro con delicadeza para alzarlo hacia el suyo.

—Sí.

Sin previo aviso, el Uchiha la tomó en brazos, ignorando sus quejas y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Sakura lo miró extrañada.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—A tu cuarto —respondió tranquilamente, como si no significara nada—. Hay _cosas_ que aún no me quedan claras.

Sakura lo miró sonrojada y con un brillo algo nublado en sus ojos, mientras Sasuke la llevaba hasta su dormitorio, olvidándose completamente del desastre que había quedado en la sala.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **¡Este es el penúltimo capítulo! Muchas gracias por su apoyo. Y este capítulo contiene lemon (y realmente me da paja subirlo a "M" sólo por un capítulo, así que… - shrugs- además que tampoco está tan detallado xD) y quizás haya un poco de OOC de parte de Sasuke, pero intenté que no fuera tanto. Y el fluff es inevitable, my darlings! Gracias por leer. (:

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo XI  
****No es exactamente el cuento de hadas que siempre soñé, pero es un buen comienzo**

Mientras avanzaba, Sasuke acomodó mejor a la chica en sus brazos, sorprendiéndose bastante por su peso; Sakura era tan ligera como una pluma y aquello sólo hacía que la viera aún más frágil. Aunque eso no fue nada comparado con la sorpresa que había tenido hace un momento; el comportamiento de Sakura lo había tomado totalmente desprevenido, por lo que sólo pudo atinar a corresponderle y a dejarse llevar por la situación… y por sus incontrolables hormonas.

Maldijo internamente cuando tomó nota de eso; era increíble el dominio que la chica podía llegar a tener sobre él cuando se lo proponía, aunque era mucho más cuando lo hacía _sin_ _siquiera_ darse cuenta. Era frustrante, sus gestos y ademanes eran demasiado inocentes como para querer provocarlo y, aunque lo más fácil hubiese sido culparla, sabía que Sakura no lo hacía a propósito. La conocía muy bien, después de todo. Aún cuando la mayor parte del tiempo pretendiera no prestarle la suficiente atención.

Súbitamente, la misma duda de antes volvió a invadir su mente. Lo inquietaba saber si se trataba sólo de una simple atracción, producto de sus hormonas y su mente que estaban aún asimilando que Sakura ya era una mujer o… si realmente estaba enamorado de ella. _¿Enamorado?_ Sasuke frunció el ceño levemente y su rostro se torció en una mueca que podría expresar tanto desagrado como desconcierto.

Él no podía estar enamorado, _no debía_. Menos de Sakura. Ella era una amiga, sólo eso. Una de sus mejores amigas, junto con Naruto. No podía—

—Ne, Sasuke —la suave voz de la chica interrumpió sus pensamientos, su cálido aliento rozándole el rostro. Había notado la expresión de enfado que tenía el chico y su voz denotaba un leve deje de preocupación—. ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó con _dolorosa_ inocencia, posando una mano sobre su mejilla.

Sasuke apretó los dientes con fuerza. _Maldición_. Podía sentir cómo su respiración comenzaba a agitarse y cómo su sangre parecía circular con más rapidez de lo normal. _¿Realmente no lo haces a propósito, Sakura?_ Bajó la vista hacia la chica, mientras la liberaba de sus brazos, clavando sus ojos en los de ella con fastidio.

Sakura le devolvió la mirada, extrañada por su comportamiento. ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal?

—Sasuke —quiso preguntarle qué sucedía, pero inmediatamente fue interrumpida por los labios del propio chico, que apresaron los suyos con violencia. La chica se tardó sólo un par de segundos en reaccionar y le correspondió con la misma fuerza, sin poder evitar que un pequeño gemido escapara de su garganta.

Sasuke gruñó entre el beso y la empujó contra la pared del pasillo, aplastando su delicada figura entre el frío material de esta y la calidez de su propio cuerpo. A Sakura no pareció importarle en lo más mínimo el golpe que había recibido su espalda y sólo atinó a rodear el cuello del Uchiha con sus brazos y su cintura con las piernas. El chico apoyó su peso con una mano, mientras que con la otra la atraía hacia él, tratando de profundizar aún más el beso. Sakura se pegó más a su cuerpo, enredando sus manos en el pelo negro del muchacho.

Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza ante eso, abrazándola por la cintura. _Kuso, _le encantaba la forma en que le jalaba el pelo y como le rasguñaba el cuello. Sabía que podría acostumbrarse y a hacerse adicto a eso fácilmente. Y ni hablar de que, debido a la cercanía de sus cuerpos, podía sentir perfectamente sus pezones a través de la tela de su camiseta.

El solo pensamiento de que Sakura no estaba usando un sujetador y que podría arrancar ese maldito vestido de un solo tirón, lo estaba volviendo loco… _ella_ lo estaba volviendo loco.

Repentinamente se separó de sus labios, provocando que la chica protestara. Pero sus quejas rápidamente se convirtieron en gemidos, cuando el Uchiha comenzó a bajar por su cuello, besándolo y mordisqueándolo suavemente. Inconscientemente, Sakura ladeó la cabeza, dándole más acceso. Sasuke trazó un camino de besos y saliva a lo largo de su blanca y delicada piel, buscando sacarle más gemidos. La chica lanzó un inesperado grito de cuando el Uchiha la mordió en un lugar específico.

_Debo recordar eso, _Sasuke sonrió contra su piel, aspirando su embriagante aroma y volviendo a besarla en la boca. Los sentidos de la kunoichi comenzaron a nublarse y de lo único que estaba verdaderamente consciente, era de cómo la lengua de Sasuke se introducía en su boca, hasta toparse con la suya.

_Bastardo. _Sakura comenzó a arañarle la espalda por encima de la ropa, _tiene que ser bueno en todo. _Y a juzgar por los gruñidos roncos que emitía el chico, debía gustarle. Kami, ¿pero qué estaba haciendo? Después de lo ocurrido, debería haberlo echado a patadas de su casa, no dejar que la besara y la tocara de esta forma.

Sentía que la temperatura había aumentado considerablemente y el aire estaba más pesado entre ellos. La boca de Sasuke no dejaba en paz la suya y le costaba un poco respirar. Oh, pero a quién quería engañar… le encantaba lo agresivo y posesivo que era. No se lo imaginaba de otra forma. Y el insistente calor que comenzaba a sentir entre las piernas no ayudaba para nada a su sensatez.

—¡S-Sasuke! —soltó un quejido cuando el Uchiha le mordió el labio inferior, hinchándolo más de lo que ya estaba. No le extrañó que de un momento a otro comenzara a sangrar. El Uchiha bufó, molesto por la interrupción.

—Mou, Sasuke —le recriminó, apartándose ligeramente de él. Sasuke hizo un ademán de volver a besarla, pero esta lo detuvo a tiempo—. ¿No puedes tener más cuidado?

—Hn —el chico ignoró su molesto tono de voz y examinó su boca con cuidado, alzando su rostro con suavidad. Sonrió internamente cuando notó que las mejillas de la chica se sonrosaban levemente.

Era curioso. La chica no mostraba ningún signo de vergüenza cuando la besaba o la tocaba a su antojo y sin inhibición, pero toda su timidez parecía salir a flote cuando le dedicaba algún gesto amable o delicado. Era algo _lindo_, tenía que admitirlo.

—¿Te duele mucho? —Sasuke hizo todo lo posible por disfrazar la preocupación que denotaba su voz. Pero cuando vio cómo la chica esbozaba una sonrisa burlesca, se dio cuenta de que había fallado en disimularla—. _Cállate._

—Pero si no he dicho nada —respondió, sonriendo brillantemente. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos con molestia. Iba a abrir la boca para responderle, pero la chica se puso en puntillas y le dio un corto beso en los labios—. Sasuke-kun, no sabía que te preocupabas tanto por mí.

Sasuke volvió a atraerla hacia él por la cintura y apoyó la barbilla en su cuello.

—No tienes idea de cuánto —fijó la vista en su rostro. La chica se mordió el labio ante eso, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para el Uchiha. Le alzó la barbilla con suavidad y juntó su frente con la de ella. Sakura lo miró con asombro en sus ojos verdes, sorprendida por su comportamiento.

_Mierda, _Sasuke apretó sus puños hasta lastimarse las manos, sintiéndose más caliente de lo normal. ¡Pero qué tenía esta mujer! ¿Es que sólo tenía que mirarlo de esa forma para que él perdiera el control?

Era molesta, jodidamente molesta…

—Sasuke —la chica lo jaló ligeramente de la manga. Eso sacó al Uchiha de sus cavilaciones—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —respondió entre dientes, tratando de disimular la erección que comenzaba a sentir en ese momento. _Maldita mujer, maldito estrógeno, malditos libros de Kakashi, malditas hormonas. _

—Porque te ves… —mientras meditaba sus palabras, Sakura hizo un gesto similar a un puchero, cosa que Sasuke encontró irremediablemente tierna—. Muy tenso.

Sasuke suspiró y sonrió disimuladamente ante eso. La forma en que lo había dicho lo hacía parecer hasta algo lindo.

—Lo estoy —respondió finalmente, disfrutando de la expresión de desconcierto de la chica—. Maldita sea, Sakura. Para ser la kunoichi más inteligente de nuestra generación, eres muy densa.

Sakura abrió la boca seguramente para insultarlo, pero sus palabras se atoraron en su garganta y sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal cuando el chico volvió a apegarla más a él.

—Sasuke… —tragó saliva con dificultad y la agobiante, aunque placentera humedad entre sus piernas, volvió a abrumarla cuando sintió la rigidez de Sasuke topándose directamente con su propia entrepierna.

Estaba segura de que su sonrojo hablaba por ella.

—Sakura —murmuró el Uchiha bajo su aliento, casi con dolor—. ¿Es que tengo que hacerte un dibujo para que entiendas lo que me pasa contigo? —ironizó, consciente de que estaba hablando de más—. Con tus gestos, tus miradas, tu actitud… todo en ti es _jodidamente_ provocador.

—P-Pero si no hago nada —se defendió la chica, no muy segura de qué responder en realidad. ¿La estaba recriminando por actuar como siempre lo hacía?, ¿tanto le fastidiaba su forma de ser?—. Hace mucho que dejé de tratar de llamar tu atención y ahora ni siquiera –

—Exacto —le remarcó, mirándola con fastidio—. No haces nada para provocarme. Ni siquiera me miras, raramente hablamos, pero tú… siempre estás ahí, distrayéndome. Con las cosas más simples —se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño—. Como con ese estúpido vestido…

—¡Pero qué problema tienes con mi vestido! —le reclamó, provocando que hiciera una mueca de irritación debido a su grito. Por un momento había olvidado lo aguda que podía llegar a ser su voz—. ¿Es que tienes una queja para todo lo que tengo?

—No me gusta. Podría sólo… —hizo un ademán de rasgarlo con sus propias manos, pero su sentido común lo detuvo justo a tiempo. Suspiró—. Sólo olvida lo que acaba de pasar, Sakura. No fue nada. Ya me voy de aquí.

—No —la chica lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo. El solo contacto pareció turbar a ambos—. Nunca me dices nada y cuando te pregunto me dices que lo olvide o que no es nada importante. Por Dios, Sasuke. ¡No soy estúpida! No pretendo ser tu mejor amiga como Naruto y que me cuentes todo lo que te ocurre, pero al menos… —hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar—. Maldita sea, si lo que te pasa conmigo es una simple calentura pasajera, sólo dímelo.

Sasuke se detuvo, claramente sorprendido por sus palabras.

—No tienes que esquivarlo, Sasuke. No soy tan idiota como crees. Quizás trates de disimularlo, pero noto cómo me miras y lo que te pasa —sonrió amargamente al sentirse subestimada por él—. Y no te preocupes, ya no soy una niña. Puedo entender que esto no es un cuento de hadas y que no eres mi príncipe azul o algo así. No vas a lastimar mis sentimientos por decirme que sólo quieres acostarte conmigo… en serio. No tienes por qué dar explicaciones.

El Uchiha permaneció allí observándola, completamente en silencio.

—Creo que será mejor que te vayas —convencida de que ya había hecho el ridículo suficiente como no salir de casa por una semana, Sakura se dio la vuelta y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

* * *

—Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida… —se maldijo a sí misma, mientras tomaba un trapo húmedo de la cocina e intentaba quitar la mancha de jugo que había quedado en la alfombra, como queriendo sacarse un peso de sí misma al hacerlo—. ¿Por qué no le mencionaste que seguías enamorada de él y que le dedicaste todo un diario de vida? Eres tan idiota, ¡idiota!

—¿Quién lo es? —la voz grave de Sasuke la interrumpió. Sin querer levantó la mirada y lo observó, tan sereno como siempre y recargado en la pared.

Sakura se puso de pie, arreglándose el vestido.

—Creí que ya te habías ido.

—Aún tenemos cosas pendientes —la chica lo miró, expectante y algo agobiada—. No me respondiste por qué abandonaste el duelo y tampoco me has respondido lo que…

—Sí.

Sasuke la miró con extrañeza, su postura ya no tan segura y arrogante como siempre.

—¿Qué?

—Dije que sí. Esa es la respuesta —explicó, mientras caminaba hacia él con mucha desconfianza en sus ojos. Sasuke decidió ignorar la pequeña opresión que sintió en el pecho al notarlo—. ¿Qué si aún estoy enamorada de ti? La respuesta es que sí. Lo estoy, Sasuke. Aún te amo.

Sasuke quiso decir algo, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta.

—¿Es lo que querías escuchar, verdad? Que aún tenía sentimientos por ti —la sonrisa de Sakura era tan falsa y forzada que lo hacía sentir mal de solo verla—. Pues los tengo, Sasuke. Tú y tu ego pueden estar en paz ahora. Si quieres burlarte de mí, de lo patética e ilusa que soy, adelante. Haz lo que quieras.

—Sakura…

Esto no le gustaba. Se suponía que cuando Sakura le confesara que aún tenía sentimientos por él, se sentiría bien.

Pleno, confiado, lo debería animar… no hacerlo sentir como la peor basura de todas.

—Sasuke, _por favor_… por nuestra amistad o lo que quieras, déjame en paz —mencionó la chica, sin tener idea de cuánto habían afectado aquellas palabras a Sasuke—. Si soy aunque sea algo para ti, no me hagas sufrir más —inevitablemente las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, pero no se molestó en limpiarlas. Tampoco Sasuke—. Esto ya no es divertido. Porque si para ti es un juego… —no pudo reprimir un sollozo, que terminó por hundir a Sasuke—. Te aseguro que yo no lo estoy disfrutando.

El chico retrocedió un poco, dándole su espacio. No podía soportar verla así. Hace apenas unos momentos estaban bien, _más que bien_, pero el tema había salido entre ellos y Sakura había reaccionado peor de lo que se pudo haber imaginado. ¿Tanto daño le hacía?

—Será… mejor que me vaya, Sakura —casi susurró su nombre mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, aguantándose las ganas de volver donde ella—. Nos vemos.

El Uchiha cerró la puerta después de darle un último vistazo a la chica y suspiró con pesadez, apoyando su frente en la madera. ¿Por qué no había dicho nada? Podría haberle respondido que ella no era sólo un estúpido capricho, que él tampoco estaba jugando, que también tenía sentimientos hacia ella. Se llevó las manos a la cara con gesto de pesadez. Ya había hecho el idiota por mucho tiempo, estaba enamorado de la chica y debía aceptarlo de una jodida vez.

No tenía caso seguir negándolo y engañándose a sí mismo. Mucho menos a Sakura.

—Ya basta —murmuró. Iba a dejar de perder el tiempo y empezaría a hacer las cosas bien.

* * *

Sakura salió de la ducha, sintiéndose algo más relajada. Ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que había sucedido hace un momento. Después de su discusión (o más bien de su monólogo, ya que Sasuke no había abierto siquiera la boca) no tenía ganas de saber nada de él.

—Estúpido… —se recostó en su cama, quitándose la toalla del pelo y comenzando a secárselo. Estaba a punto de vestirse, cuando un ruido del exterior llamó su atención. Con rapidez tomó el kunai que guardaba bajo su almohada y se acercó a su balcón. No pudo disimular su sorpresa.

—¡Sasuke! —Sakura se cubrió lo que más pudo con su diminuta toalla, antes de acercarse a él—. ¿Pero qué haces aquí? —demandó, abriendo la ventana—. ¿No puedes tocar la puerta como la gente normal?

—Estuve golpeando la maldita puerta por casi media hora, pero no me abrías —explicó, entornando los ojos y haciendo esfuerzos por no distraerse debido a su apariencia—. Supuse que estabas en tu cuarto o tomando un baño.

—Pues sí, tenías razón. Ahora que sabes que no me ahogué en la ducha, puedes largarte —le dijo hostilmente, dispuesta a cerrarle la ventana en la cara. Pero el Uchiha la detuvo justo a tiempo, tomando su muñeca—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Hablar —explicó simplemente, ignorando su expresión de enfado y entrando al cuarto de la chica. Inmediatamente sintió el exquisito aroma en el ambiente, producto de la ducha y el shampoo de la chica—. ¿Puedo?

—Sasuke…

—Sólo quiero que me escuches —la interrumpió suavemente—. Si después de oírme aún quieres que me vaya, lo haré. Lo prometo.

Sakura permaneció en silencio unos momentos, pero terminó accediendo de todos modos. Sasuke sonrió levemente ante la oportunidad, aunque luego su sonrisa se desvaneció al notar las circunstancias en las que se encontraba: él, Sakura con sólo una toalla que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y ambos en un mismo cuarto.

—Sakura… —no sabía cómo empezar. Joder, nunca se había caracterizado por ser bueno con las palabras—. Sobre lo de hace un rato, quiero que sepas que –

—No hace falta, Sasuke —lo interrumpió rápidamente. Ya era muy doloroso, pero escuchar del propio Sasuke que ella no le interesaba en lo más mínimo era demasiado. No podría soportarlo—. Te dije que no había nada que aclarar. Sólo olvidémonos de eso.

Sasuke avanzó hasta ella, cubriéndola la boca con una mano.

—¿Me vas a dejas hablar? —al ver que asentía, aunque aún algo desconfiada, prosiguió—. Decía que lo de hace un rato no es lo que te imaginas. No estoy jugando contigo y créeme que yo tampoco me divierto con todo esto.

Retiró la mano lentamente.

—Lo que quiero decir… —hizo una mueca de esfuerzo. ¿Por qué tenía que dar tantas explicaciones para algo tan simple?—. Sakura, dudo que pueda ser algún príncipe azul —no quiso ver a la cara a la chica—. Pero, de una cosa estoy seguro.

La kunoichi alzó la vista hacia él, sin ninguna expresión clara en su rostro. Sasuke pareció irritarse y desvió la vista, mientras un sonrojo casi imperceptible aparecía en sus mejillas.

—No eres… la única que tiene sentimientos hacia mí.

—¿Qué? —Sakura frunció el ceño levemente—. ¿Me quieres decir que tú también te amas a ti mismo, Sasuke?

—_¿Qué?_ —aquello tomó totalmente desprevenido al Uchiha. Se llevó las manos al rostro en señal de desesperación. ¿De verdad podía ser TAN densa? Ya era suficientemente difícil (y humillante) tratar de confesarle lo que sentía, pero la densidad de Sakura sólo dificultaba las cosas.

Era demasiado. Lo haría a su modo y punto. No era muy bueno con lo de expresar sentimientos, era más un hombre de acción.

—Sakura, espero que con esto me entiendas —Sasuke tomó su rostro con ambas manos y se inclinó hacia ella, rozando sus labios con los suyos delicadamente. Aquel gesto era tan opuesto a Sasuke que la chica no supo cómo reaccionar ante él. El Uchiha delineó su boca con la lengua, como pidiéndole permiso para besarla. Sakura se sonrojó con violencia y le dio todo el acceso que buscaba.

¿Pero por qué se sonrojaba tanto? Prácticamente sentía cómo le ardía el rostro en ese momento.

_Qué importa, _pensó luego de un momento y rodeó el cuello de Sasuke con sus brazos, olvidándose de sujetar su toalla. El chico la atrajo más hacia él, acariciándole la espalda y usando todo su autocontrol para no arrancarle esa infame toalla y hacerla suya en ese mismo instante. Pero por ahora, esto estaba bien. Sólo tenía que mantener las manos en lugares seguros y no habría problema.

Un Uchiha perdiendo el control de sus hormonas. Qué patético.

Luego de unos minutos, ambos se separaron por falta de aire; ella con las mejillas claramente más sonrosadas y él con una media-sonrisa en el rostro,

—¿Ahora lo entiendes, Sakura? —preguntó, alzando una ceja—. Sabes que no soy del tipo romántico, pero…

—Eres un idiota, Sasuke —le respondió, conteniendo la risa. Sasuke frunció el ceño; esa no era exactamente la respuesta cariñosa que esperaba de ella—. Ya no tengo doce años. No vivo en esas fantasías. Nunca te pediría que fueras un príncipe o algo parecido. Me gustas tal cual eres —el chico le dirigió una mirada solemne—. Por más amargado e insociable que seas.

—Hn. Digamos que tú también me gustas tal cual eres —le dijo, haciendo que la chica lo mirara con ilusión en sus ojos—. Aunque seas infantil, irritante, ruidosa… —ignoró la mirada de odio que le enviaba ahora—. Tengas esa fuerza horrible, tu comida sea horrorosa…

—¡Ya entendí! —le amenazó.

—…y molesta —finalizó, cerrando los ojos. Por primera vez, Sakura no se sintió herida u ofendida con aquel adjetivo. Hasta parecía que lo hubiera dicho con un deje cariñoso.

—Puede ser, y tú eres un bastado insensible y egocéntrico —sonrió, acercándose a él con lentitud. No se perdió detalle de cómo parecía estar desnudándola con los ojos—. Pero no podía ser de otra forma, ¿verdad?

—Lógicamente —Sasuke la tomó de la muñeca y se sentó en la cama, con ella en su regazo. La chica le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y lo abrazó. El hecho de que estuviera sentada _encima_ y tan cerca de… _el, _sin contar que su busto estaba prácticamente al frente de su rostro, fue suficiente para que las hormonas de Sasuke comenzaran a reaccionar—. Oi, ¿dónde están tus padres? —le preguntó, con la voz más ronca de lo normal.

Aquello no pasó desapercibido para Sakura, quien recién en ese momento se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaban.

—Salieron —respondió la chica, realmente feliz de que sus padres no estuvieran allí—. No volverán hasta mañana.

Se iba a levantar, pero el chico la sujetó justo a tiempo. Hizo otro intento, pero este se desvaneció por completo cuando, una de las manos de Sasuke, se movió de su cintura hasta su muslo, acariciándolo. Maldición, podía sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar ante su tacto; sus pezones se endurecieron y toparon contra la textura de la toalla y comenzó a sentir un ardor en su entrepierna.

Muy consciente de eso y de _todas_ las cosas que podría estar haciéndole para que su cuerpo siguiera respondiendo de esa forma, Sasuke la recostó en la cama y se posicionó sobre ella, apoyándose en sus codos y piernas, con cuidado de no aplastarla. La chica se mordió el labio, notando lo condenadamente atractivo que se veía de esa forma; estaba ligeramente agitado y el pelo le caía sobre los ojos. Sasuke también tomó nota de la apariencia de ella; La toalla había comenzado a resbalarse de su pecho y tenía unas cuantas gotas cayendo de su cuello hasta su escote.

Hundió el rostro en el cuello de la chica, besándolo y mordisqueándolo, arrancándole suaves gemidos. Sakura llevó sus manos hasta el pelo del chico, mientras se arqueaba hacia él, frotando insistentemente su pecho con el suyo. Sasuke no pudo evitar gemir ante la fricción, más aún cuando una de las piernas de la chica rozó su entrepierna. _Joder_. El Uchiha dejó su cuello y, dejando pequeñas marcas, fue subiendo hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, el cual lamió y mordió suavemente. La kunoichi murmuró algo y tomó el rostro del chico con ambas manos, buscando sus labios nuevamente. Sasuke hizo un ademán de besarla, pero en el último instante se detuvo.

Sonrió levemente al oírla protestar.

Sakura frunció el ceño al notar que estaba jugando con ella, pero justo cuando iba a reclamarle, el chico estrelló su boca contra la suya, usando su lengua y dientes para abrirse paso dentro de su cavidad. Entre sorprendida y excitada, la chica rodeó su cintura con las piernas y metió las manos dentro de su camisa. Sasuke gruñó y se separó por un momento para quitarse la molesta camisa. Volvió a besarla, llevando una de sus manos hasta el muslo de la chica, sorprendido por la suavidad de este. Sakura estaba demasiado pendiente de cómo una mano de Sasuke comenzaba a subir por su pierna, como para notar que la otra ya estaba quitándole la toalla.

Cuando fue despojada de la prenda, abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró totalmente desnuda frente a Sasuke. Intentó cubrirse lo más rápido posible, pero el chico sujetó sus muñecas a tiempo, mientras la observaba con un brillo extraño en los ojos. No pareció importarle mucho el repentino pudor de la chica, ya que la observó de pies a cabeza, totalmente absorto. Soltó sus muñecas y se lamió los labios inconscientemente ante la vista.

Casi se maldijo por no seguir los consejos de Naruto. ¿Por qué cuando estuvo en su cuerpo no había aprovechado mejor las circunstancias?

_Qué mierda importa ahora. _Llevó sus manos hasta los pechos de la chica, masajeándolos y apretándolos suavemente. Sus pulgares rozando sus pezones, endureciéndolos más aún. Estaba en lo correcto; tenían el tamaño ideal y cabían dentro de sus manos perfectamente.

La respiración de Sakura se entrecortó y sintió que se humedecía cuando los labios de Sasuke ocuparon el lugar de sus manos, lamiendo y besando sus pechos con total tranquilidad. La chica gimió levemente y llevó una mano hasta su nuca, incitándolo a seguir. Sasuke sonrió contra la suave piel de ella y se entretuvo con su pecho por unos momentos más. Bajó hasta su vientre, besando su ombligo y luego volvió a subir por su busto, cuello, hasta sus labios de nuevo. A estas alturas, la presión dentro de sus pantalones era dolorosamente insoportable. _Tenía _que tirársela. _Ahora_.

Al parecer, Sakura estaba tan desesperada como él, ya que llevó sus manos hasta el cierre de su pantalón, casi rasgándolo. Sasuke no pudo evitar reír levemente; él mismo se liberó de sus pantalones y sus boxers, arrojándolos al suelo sin cuidado. La chica tragó saliva y se mordió el labio inferior al ver la erección de Sasuke.

_Por Dios, _estaba segura de que sin mucho esfuerzo podría partirla en dos.

El Uchiha fingió no darse cuenta de su sorpresa, pero su expresión de autosuficiencia lo delataba.

Volvió a recostarse en la cama, acomodando a Sakura debajo de él. Gimió roncamente cuando, sin aviso, ella tomó su miembro entre las manos. _Sakura… _separó las piernas de la chica con sus rodillas y entró en ella con una sola estocada.

El grito de la mujer fue inmediatamente cortado por sus labios, que la besaron con violencia. Sakura no tardó en acostumbrarse al ritmo de las embestidas de Sasuke, mientras rasguñaba con fuerza su espalda y hombros. El Uchiha apenas tomó en cuenta las dolorosas marcas que estaban dejando las uñas de Sakura sobre su piel, ya que su mente y atención estaban en otro lado; como en la expresión que tenía la chica en el rostro, el color oscurecido de sus ojos, sus agudos gemidos y en cómo sus suaves y cálidas paredes lo apresaban cada vez que la penetraba.

Sakura inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, con su largo pelo esparciéndose sobre la almohada. Sasuke la estaba volviendo loca. Su olor, su tacto, su fuerza… todo. Estrujó las sábanas bajo sus dedos cuando el chico aumentó aún más el ritmo, ya rayando en lo violento. Casi podía escuchar el sonido de sus cuerpos cada vez que se encontraban. Otro gemido escapó de su garganta cuando sintió un desesperante cosquilleo dentro de ella, comenzando desde su estómago hasta su entrepierna. Acercó su rostro al de Sasuke para besarlo violentamente, al mismo tiempo que sentía como su orgasmo la consumía por completo. Sasuke gimió al sentir que las suaves paredes de ella aprisionaban su miembro con fuerza, claramente viniéndose en ese mismo momento. Forzó su miembro dentro de su estrecha entrada un par de veces más, hasta llegar él también.

Los gemidos, suspiros y murmullos en la habitación fueron desvaneciéndose lentamente, hasta que se sumió en completo silencio. Sasuke salió de la joven con delicadeza y se recostó a su lado, tratando de relajar su respiración. Sakura se quitó el pelo del frente e hizo lo mismo, volviendo a acomodarse. Sasuke la observó de reojo y una expresión arrogante surcó su rostro. Se veía más que agotada.

Disimuladamente se acercó más a ella, pasando un brazo por su cintura. La chica sonrió.

—No te lastimé, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? —Sakura abrió los ojos—. Claro que no, Sasuke-kun. Si hubiera sido así, te lo hubiera dicho —Sasuke asintió ante eso—. Además, no es la primera vez que…

—Hn —el chico la interrumpió y besó su frente. Ya tendría tiempo de buscar al (o los) bastardos que hubieran estado con ella antes. Aún tenía la lista, después de todo. La chica notó su molestia y rió por lo bajo, mientras se acurrucaba sobre su pecho. Casi por reflejo, la mano de Sasuke comenzó a acariciar su espalda.

—Y… ¿tienes más preguntas que hacerme, Sasuke-kun? —le preguntó la chica con tono algo sugerente, mientras se acomodaba más sobre su torso y le acariciaba el rostro con delicadeza. Aquel gesto hizo que Sasuke sonriera levemente.

—Aa —asintió, mientras tomaba la pequeña mano de Sakura entre la suya y le besaba los nudillos con suavidad—. Tengo todo el tiempo para saber más de ti y _preguntarte_ todo lo que quiera.

La kunoichi sonrió también al notar el brillo en la mirada del Uchiha.

—Tenemos toda la noche para conocernos mejor, Sasuke-kun.

—Hn —Sasuke invirtió rápidamente las posiciones, quedando él de nuevo arriba y clavando sus ojos negros en los jade de ella—. Toda la noche no será suficiente, _Sa-ku-ra._

Le aclaró y volvió a juntar sus labios con los de ella.


End file.
